Enemy Territory
by Kaytori
Summary: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling has gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble. COMPLETE
1. It Starts

**Enemy Territory**

**Summa****ry****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling has gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter One: It Starts**

**Thursday****, 5:30 pm, Condor Hangar**

To those familiar with the _Condor_ and its inhabitants, the sight of the contents of the hangar bay would seem…odd. It wasn't the shabbiness of the walls, with their patches of rust or the fact that there was what appeared to be a fourteen-year-old dark-skinned girl with gold eyes covered in oil working on a motorcycle with a propeller sticking out of it, it was the fact that a blue eyed blond boy was wearing a tuxedo and trying to tie a bowtie around his neck. To add to the incredulousness of the situation, another fourteen-year-old walked in, a green-eyed and red-haired boy this time. He did not seem comfortable in his attire.

"Washroom's free Piper whenever you're ready," he said as he passed her.

"Thanks." she replied looking him up and down. "You look…"

"Like a penguin," he groaned.

She smiled. The tuxedo was slightly gray due to its age—it was the best they were able to rent in his size. Despite that, the leader looked rather sophisticated, due in no small part to the uncomfortable attire forcing him to stand up straight with his shoulders bent back so he could not comfortably slouch. Not that he normally did slouch; he had just never stood as tall as he did now.

"I was going to say dashing, but, that works too," she chuckled.

"I don't know why we're even going to this thing," complained Finn for the fifth time that hour, as he leaned against his skimmer and failed in his futile attempt at tying his bow.

Piper wiped her hands on a nearby cloth and walked over to him shaking her head.

"Because we were invited," she informed him as she tied the annoying piece of cloth into something more recognizable. "Besides, all the Sky Knights and their squads attend the Festival of Light."

"Why do they call it that anyway?" the blond asked.

"It's metaphorical. Light represents hope and promise for the future." Aerrow explained, "Remember, all of Atmos used to be Cyclonian territory—until the Sky Knights changed that."

"Yeah, yeah, and the Festival is a celebration of the Sky Knight's victory. It takes place over five days, with half the Knights attending the first two and the other half the last two with a day in the middle for travel time," Finn finished for him, rolling his eyes. He'd heard it too many times already. "Why not just have all the Sky Knights there at once?"

"Because with so many Knights gone it would leave Atmos open to attack," sighed Piper repeating what she and Aerrow had told Finn who knew how many times now.

"Why do you think we spent the last two days in Gale covering for the Rebel Ducks?" asked Aerrow.

"Well I can't wait," said Junko gleefully as he walked into the hanger. Like his male teammates, he was also wearing a tuxedo. "All that food..." he continued, licking his lips.

"Aerrow, he's drooling," whispered Piper.

"I'll keep an eye on him," he reassured her.

"You can't handle Radarr," she hissed remembering the embarrassment of the evening dinner at Terra Rex.

"Where _is_ Radarr anyway?" asked Junko.

"Probably hiding; I don't think he's thrilled about getting dressed up," said Finn.

"Well while you guys look for him, I'm going to clean up." Piper announced as she walked towards her room.

"This oughta be good, Piper in a dress," chuckled Finn as the specialist left the room.

"Does she even _have_ a dress?" asked Junko.

"Of course she does, she _is_ a girl. Right?" questioned Aerrow.

"Dude, better not let her hear you doubting her gender," Finn warned, still wrestling with his bow tie, which to him seemed crooked.

"I was referring to the dress." sighed Aerrow hoping Piper hadn't heard him. "Now c'mon and help me find Radarr."

***

"C'mon Radarr it's just for one night, and there'll be good food," consoled Aerrow as he stood next to his Skimmer. The _Condor_ had recently made its landing on Terra Atmosia, and he was hoping to leave soon.

Radarr glared and sank further into his co-pilot seat, his arms crossed. He wasn't happy with having to wear a mini-tux. He found that the thing limited his movement to the point where he had trouble jumping onto his Knight's shoulder. His only thought was that there had _better_ be very good food at this thing.

"Where's Stork? I haven't seen him either," Aerrow realized, glancing at the resident sharpshooter.

"I just passed him on my way from the washroom. He'll be here soon," Finn said distractedly as he was checking his reflection in his skimmer

"I still say I should stay with the _Condor_," sighed the merb himself as he entered the hangar, walking towards his Stork-mobile.

The carrier pilot was also dressed up, though he wasn't wearing a tux, just a pair of nice navy pants with a matching jacket and black shirt; he was also carrying a book under one arm.

"Stork, this is a social event," stated Aerrow, eyeing the thickness of the book. He was also wondering what safety measures were installed in it for 'just in case' emergencies.

Stork looked at the Sky Knight as if he had just suggested jumping into the wastelands was fun. "_You_ want _me_ to socialize and expose myself to countless diseases from people who can't take two minutes out of their day to wash their hands?" he cringed slightly at the thought and continued. "Besides in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the social type."

Aerrow sighed and shook his head, turning back to his own skimmer.

"I'm surprised we were even invited," Stork continued, "seeing as we're not 'official.'"

"I think it has something to do with saving all the other Sky Knights from the Dark Ace, when he, Snipe, Ravess, and the Raptors took those amplifying crystals," interrupted Piper from the doorway. "Or, you know, pretty much any other time we've saved a part of the Atmos from Cyclonia."

Everyone turned to look and their jaws dropped. Piper not only had on a stunning, dark navy, knee-length dress that complemented her figure wonderfully, but she was wearing eye shadow and lipstick—_makeup_**.** She wasn't wearing much, just a subtle touch that made her look more polished. Instead of her usual orange head band, she had a navy one that matched her dress. Her crystal necklace was the only item in its usual position.

"You guys just gonna stare?" she asked timidly, pleased at having such an effect but still a little embarrassed by it.

Sometimes she swore they forgot she was a girl. It didn't help that she was usually the only girl on the ship either.

"Wow, Piper you look…Wow," Junko managed to complement with his usual eloquence.

"You look great Piper," Aerrow told her with a smile as he turned back to Radarr who chirped and nodded from his seat.

"Dude, you actually look like a girl!" Finn said incredulously, staring at her in wide-eyed wonder.

"Excuse me?" Piper put a hand on her hip.

"I mean, not that you don't always look like a girl…'cause you do, it's just that now you look…like a lady," Finn back-pedalled furiously.

Piper cocked her eyebrow and shrugged, turning to Stork.

"You're toast if we're attacked, you know," he drawled, taking a seat in his Stork-mobile.

Piper rolled her eyes, as did the rest of the Storm Hawks.

"Well," Aerrow announced, "we should get going. Everyone, to your skimmers!" he ordered.

***

**Thursday****, 6:30 pm, terra Atmosia, City Hall**

Aerrow stood by a pillar in the great hall. He remembered the last time he had been here to register the Storm Hawks as an official squadron they had been refused due to their age, but it seemed despite this they were accepted by the other Sky Knights. The hall was well-lit with torches which provided a warm glow, and the tables were full enough of a variety of food to satisfy even Junko—for one night.

"Ah Aerrow, how good it is to see you again," said a pompous voice from behind the youth.

"Harrier, been a while," replied Aerrow politely, turning to the owner of the voice.

The Rex Guardian wasn't wearing a tuxedo but a very expensive-looking red tunic with gold trim instead.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you again for showing me those flying manoeuvres for they've come in rather useful. And Piper's insights on crystals have also proven invaluable."

"Glad to hear you're holding up."

Harrier stiffened. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Considering how badly the Dark Ace creamed you guys? Yeah," laughed Finn from behind Harrier.

"Finn. Always a pleasure," greeted the blond Sky Knight icily. "I'll see you later, Aerrow." With that Harrier walked off into the crowd.

"What?" exclaimed Finn in reply to Aerrow's slight glare. "The Dark Ace _did_ cream 'em. Five of them in, like, ten seconds."

The young knight shook his head. "Have you even left the buffet table?" he asked, seeing the crumbs on his wingman's jacket.

Finn followed Aerrow's gaze and dusted himself off. "Of course I haven't spent all my time at the buffet; I…came over here, yeah, to talk to you."

Aerrow raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"I saw Stork talking to a merb girl." Finn told him, holding his hand next to his mouth and leaning forward as if not wanting to be heard; not that it really helped since he was speaking around his usual volume.

"Stork?" asked Aerrow dubiously, raising his other eyebrow "Where?"

"Over there dude, by that pillar," he answered, nodding to his left.

Aerrow walked over to the pillar his sharpshooter had pointed to, Finn accompanied him, until his nose detected chocolate covered fizzel berries. Fizzel berries were extremely hard to find on most terras. If he didn't get to them soon Junko would—if he hadn't already. He left Aerrow just before he could see around the pillar.

Aerrow spotted Stork sitting down on a chair next to the wall, reading a book beside a merb woman. She looked to be in her twenties with yellowish-green skin and dark hair.

"Stork, would it kill you to interact just a little?"

"I _am_ interacting;" the merb drawled, "we switched books," he continued, gesturing to the female merb beside him. She looked up, nodded briefly and returned to her book without saying a word.

Aerrow smiled and shook his head, deciding to give up. He had told himself when he first received the invitation he would try to get Stork to interact and enjoy himself. He had tried, and if all the merb wanted to do was quietly read a book who was he to complain? Besides, switching books with a female was more than the young Sky Knight had actually expected.

"Hey, Aerrow." The youth turned to see his second in command standing behind him.

"Oh hey, Piper."

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah. Starling. I was hoping she'd be here… you haven't seen her?"

"No, but she might have come during the first two days."

"I asked Casiornis, the Rebel Duck's Sky Knight, but he said he hadn't seen her."

"Maybe she decided not to come. She _is_ a bit of a loner."

Both turned their heads as slow music began to play. "Care to dance?" Aerrow asked, offering his hand with a small bow. All that late night studying was about to pay off; hopefully this time Piper wouldn't be so embarrassed of them.

"I'd love to," she answered, placing her hand in his as they walked onto the dance floor. Still holding her hand, Aerrow placed his other on her hip while she placed hers on his shoulder. The two moved to the music and managed to avoid stepping on each others toes. They were by no means superb dancers, but they weren't bad either.

"Something wrong, Aerrow?" asked Piper noticing he was looking to her right halfway through the song.

Aerrow leaned forward a little. "That girl's been staring at us," he said quietly.

On the next turn, Piper followed his gaze and spotted a raven-haired girl who looked to be about their age. Her hair was parted to the right with the back sticking up; she was wearing the black pants and white shirt of the catering service. She was staring at them as she placed more food on the buffet table and cleared away empty dishes. The way she was hunching over the table, Aerrow was unable to determine her height. She looked away quickly when she saw them return her gaze, but she was glancing up again every few seconds to see if the two Storm Hawks had decided she was no longer worth investigation. Realizing they weren't about to do that, she darted to the kitchen, arms full of dirty dishes.

"That was…weird," Aerrow said as his eyes lingered on the door where the girl had disappeared. He frowned slightly as he mulled this information over.

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"What's what about?" asked Finn from behind the pair.

"This girl kept staring at us," Aerrow informed him, still frowning.

"Was she hot?" The two looked pointedly at him. "Hey, I'm just saying maybe she wanted to dance with one of the famous Storm Hawks. Chica-cha," he added, making a gun motion with his hands.

Piper and Aerrow rolled their eyes.

"It's not that unbelievable, guys—we are becoming pretty famous." said Finn.

Minutes later, Aerrow was filling his glass with punch when he heard a voice behind him. "Excuse me."

He turned to see the dark-haired girl from before. On closer examination, he saw she had blue eyes was about an inch shorter than him, and seemed to be his age. "Umm, my name is Sparrow. My older brother was Eider of the Interceptors."

"Eider? I've read about him," his voice quieted a bit as he remembered the story of how Starling had become the only interceptor. "Sorry about what happened."

"He knew the risks," she mumbled, looking at the floor. "Starling and I still keep in contact." Her shoulders slumped, and the knight could tell something was wrong.

"…How is Starling?" he asked, when the girl didn't continue.

She still didn't say anything for a few seconds before she took a deep breath. "I don't know. She's missing."

"What do you mean 'missing'?" he asked, placing his glass on the table and giving Sparrow his undivided attention.

She didn't look him in the eyes, instead, focusing on a point past their feet. "She came to me, telling me she was going on a dangerous mission but she would contact me every two days; and if she didn't, I was to contact you. I wasn't sure about the best way to contact you. I figured I could ask another squad to radio you, but you might not have been in range. Since you guys don't have a terra, no one knows where you can be found. I figured you'd attend the festival, so I got a job as a caterer since only caterers, Sky Knights and their squads attend the ball."

"How long has it been?"

There was another long pause. "Five days, since I heard from her."

"What was the mission?" Aerrow asked, gently placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her; she seemed to be on the edge of tears.

"She wanted to go into Cyclonia, to see about a resistance movement she had heard about."

"Where in Cyclonia?" Cyclonian territory covered a lot of terras.

"Terra Cyclonia."

'_Of course,' _he thought. '_It would be there wouldn't it?' _"Come on," he told her as he led her to where he had last seen Finn, certain the wingman hadn't left the buffet table.

He grabbed Finn's arm as soon as he reached him. "Finn, go find Junko and tell him to meet us on the _Condor_."

"Why?" asked Finn as he swallowed a bite of the cake he was eating. His tux was covered in crumbs of different colours and sizes.

"We got a mission."

"Now?" Finn complained. "But this girl's checking me out," he told them, winking to a girl a few feet away; she rolled her eyes and disappeared into the crowd.

"Finn," Aerrow warned, eyes narrowing.

"Aww, all right. I'll go get Junko."

As soon as the sharpshooter was gone, Aerrow looked under the table. "Hey Radarr, hiding out I see." The creature was currently sitting on the floor, a plate filled with the carnage of an unidentified food before him, jacket and bow crumpled on the stone floor next to him, scratching his ear. He turned at his friend's voice and smiled, showing bits of food between his teeth.

"Party's over. We have a mission."

At once, Radarr jumped to his feet and saluted.

"Meet us back on the _Condor;_ I gotta find Piper and Stork." Radarr nodded and, leaving his cake behind, darted out from the table.

"Okay, now to find Stork. Shouldn't be hard."

Stork was probably in the same place he had been all night.

"I'm sorry about ruining the festival for you," Sparrow said behind him quietly.

"Don't worry about it. We're always happy to help Starling. Besides, these social events aren't really my squad's thing," Aerrow admitted.

She didn't look too convinced. "But the festival tomorrow isn't formal. Its games, contests and sky duels."

Aerrow shrugged. "Yeah, well, there's always next year. Finding out what's happened to Starling is more important," Aerrow replied, returning to the place Stork was sitting. "Time to go, Stork, we've got a mission."

The pilot sighed. Just when he was starting to enjoy himself, he had discovered that Melonie, which was the female merb's name, had excellent taste in books. "Don't suppose I could borrow this, could I?" he asked turning to her.

Aerrow caught a glance at the title, _'The Helpless Ways of Staving off Viridian Mind Worms.'_

"I suppose, if I can borrow this one," Melonie agreed reluctantly.

"We're going to be awhile. We won't be back till after the festival." Aerrow informed the pair.

"You're the Storm Hawks right?" she asked with a smile. "So no terra to get back to, right? You can drop it off when you're done. You know where the Cloud Wolves can be found?"

Stork nodded "Sounds good, so long as we're not blown up, or captured, or—"

"I'm gonna go find Piper. See ya on the ship," interrupted Aerrow before the merb could really get going.

"There's your friend," said Sparrow suddenly, pointing to the dance floor where Aerrow could see Piper dancing with one of the Rex Guardians; Walker, a sharpshooter. He could tell she was having a good time and decided to wait until the dance was over. As soon as the music ended, he quickly strode across the floor and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt Piper, but we got a mission."

"We have to leave now?" asked Piper, gesturing to her dancing partner. The next song had already started, and she, unlike the rest of the Storm Hawks, enjoyed social events. It was a chance to dress up and act like a real girl.

"Starling's in trouble."

"Oh well if it's for Starling," said Piper, perking up at the chance of seeing her second favourite Sky Knight.

"Sorry Walker," she continued turning to the sharpshooter.

Walker smiled and bowed to show he understood. The specialist curtsied before turning back to her sky knight. As the pair walked toward the exit, Aerrow gestured to Sparrow, who had watched the conversation from the edge of the dance floor. Quickly, she joined the pair as they walked to the doors. Piper gave her a quizzical look but said nothing.

***

**Thursday, 9:00 pm, Condor, Cockpit **

It was not until the Storm Hawks were gathered around the table of the cockpit that Aerrow proceeded with the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Sparrow," introduced Aerrow. "She's a friend of Starling's. Seems Starling went to Cyclonia to check out a resistance movement she had heard about."

"Well, why are you so worried?" asked Finn. "I mean it's not like she hasn't been there before."

"But now they know her," said Sparrow. "What she looks like, how her voice sounds. The Dark Ace may have been fooled once, but that wouldn't happen twice. Besides, she's been such a thorn in their side lately that only a few don't know her on sight, same with you guys. My terra's rich in chroma crystals—powerful ones. Starling used one to alter not only her hair, but her skin and eye color. Problem with crystals is they can be easily found by others and removed or lost. If Starling's lost hers then she'd be in trouble."

"What about the resistance movement?" asked Junko "Wouldn't they help her?"

"She mentioned in her last message that she thought she had found a way into the resistance, but for all I know, she might not have managed to contact them."

"We're going into Cyclonia aren't we?" sighed Stork. It was more a statement then a question. "Maybe I should just return Melonie's book now, since I'm never going to see her again."

"Stork has a girlfriend? Since when?" exclaimed Finn, whirling on the pilot. "Oh, I get it—that girl you were talking to."

"Stork was talking to a girl?" asked Junko, leaning forward with interest.

"Guys, focus!" snapped Piper. "We need a plan."

"Piper's right. Stork and Junko will have to stay behind with the _Condor_ they'd draw too much attention."

"Not with _these_ chroma crystals," Sparrow smiled, holding out a pair of purple chroma crystals. "These can make you two look human, and make small alteration to a human's face, different shaped eyes and that sort of thing."

"Wow, thanks Sparrow," said Junko, reaching for one.

"Yeah, thanks." Stork glared as he took the other and pocketed it. In doing so he accidentally activated it.

"What?" he asked in response to his teammates' wide eyes and gaping jaws. Sparrow giggled.

Stork didn't look like Stork. His eyes were white, save for the pupil and iris which were black and yellow respectively. His skin was the peachy color of a human, and his face, though a bit more elongated then a human's, it at least maintained the basic human form. He held up his hands and was surprised to see five digits. He flexed them and found the pinkie and ring fingers were glued together.

"Wow," said Piper when she noticed the hands.

Stork looked down at his feet. He appeared to be wearing large brown boots; the rest of his clothing remained unaltered.

"Cool, I wanna try," exclaimed Junko, activating his.

The transformation for Junko was not as startling a difference as it had been for the carrier pilot. His horn disappeared and was replaced with a human nose, his ears became round and moved down the side of his head. He seemed to have more hair covering his head and his skin became light brown in color.

He held up his hand to see how that had changed. Wallops, like merbs, only had four fingers—his 'pinkie' and ring finger were glued but other than that, they were normal. He turned to check out his reflection in the window. "Wow! That is so cool!"

"I still think someone should stay with the _Condor_," murmured the pilot, shifting his focus from his refection in the window to the Sky Knight, "and I volunteer."

"Stork we can't bring the _Condor _with us," said Piper "it's too big to safely hide nearby. The _Condor_ would be useful backup, but in Cyclonia it'll also be a larger target. A small group with skimmers would have an easier time moving about unseen and considering how outnumbered we'll be, I think that's the safer option."

"Piper's right, we need to leave the _Condor_ someplace safe. If we need to leave in a hurry we'll steal something from the Cyclonians, so we'll probably need your piloting skills Stork," pointed out Aerrow. "I don't want to risk the Cyclonians finding out we're not home, they might wonder where we are."

"Not to mention what they'll do to the _Condor_," said the merb, eyes twitching as he brought his hands to his face in terror.

"Hey how 'bout Terra Vapos—nobody knows where that is, except us," suggested Finn.

"And a few Murk Raiders," murmured Stork.

Sparrow looked around sceptically. "Wait, Terra Vapos? That's a myth."

"No, it's not," said Aerrow "and it _is_ the safest place. Stork, set a course for Terra Mesa, we'll drop Sparrow off first. Sparrow, I want you on standby in case Starling tries to contact you, let her know we're in Cyclonia," ordered Aerrow.

"If we're still alive by then," added Stork as the _Condor_ took off.

**Next update will be on Feb 8**


	2. To Cyclonia!

**Enemy Territory**

**Summa****ry****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling has gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble.**

**Disclaimer****: All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Two: To Cyclonia!**

**Friday 9:30 am Terra Vapos**

Justin turned away from his work in the fields when he heard the noise; someone was flying overhead. Wiping his brow and shielding his eyes from the sun's glare, he glanced up and smiled. All on Terra Vapos knew the _Condor _on sight. Wishing he didn't have to work, he turned back to the stalks of wheat. He would have to wait to find out what was going on, and why they had come.

At the castle, the ruler of Vapos stood waiting for the carrier to land. He smiled as it opened and he caught sight of the blond youth he had come to respect as the saviour of his people. He was pretty sure that it was the Domo anyway; his eyesight had been getting even worse these days.

"Hey, King Agar! Your Domo has returned," announced Finn as he walked down the ramp of the _Condor_, arms extended in greeting.

"Great Domo," rasped the old king, bowing, "you honour us with your presence."

"I do, don't I?" Finn said with a grin.

Aerrow elbowed him in the ribs. "King Agar, we need a favour," he said. "Could we leave the _Condor_ here? We're going on a dangerous mission and we can't bring her with us."

"Anything to help the Domo and his court," replied the king as he began walking towards the palace. The street, he felt, was not the most appropriate place to discuss such matters.

"Hear that?" said Finn. "You're all my court."

"We're so honoured," drawled Stork sarcastically. "How, exactly, are" (here the carrier pilot shivered) … _we_ going to enter Cyclonia? They won't exactly let us walk through the front door; our skimmers aren't switchblades. Although, I could make a few modifications," he added with a smile as he brought up his hands, fingertips meeting fingertips.

The sharpshooter turned, wide-eyed. "Dude you are _so _not touching my skimmer."

Aerrow cut in before anything else could be said.

"According to Sparrow, the members of the resistance are poor and don't have switchblades, so we'll get in the same way Starling did—sneak on board a food carrier that will take us to Crimson Spire in Cyclonia. There's a small village there. It's where Starling went first, so it's as good a place as any to start looking for her."

"Oh, can we go in a donut carrier like last time?" asked Junko, licking his lips.

"Dude, I thought you said you _never_ wanted to see another donut again," sighed Finn, shaking his head.

Junko shrugged. "Well, I changed my mind."

"Sorry, Junko," consoled the leader, "but Crimson Spire doesn't get donuts – that's for people living in Cyclonis's fortress. The carrier we'll be boarding will be carrying grain and vegetables stolen from Atmos."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem. I hear they have trouble with that on Gale," Piper suggested. "We'll take our skimmers there, and the Rebel Ducks can look after them while we're gone."

"Good idea, but first, let's restock on supplies," said Aerrow.

"Does that include food?" asked Finn eagerly.

"Of course you must stay for a feast held in your honour," replied King Agar.

"Oh yeah," exclaimed Finn, rubbing his hands in anticipation and grinning.

Aerrow held up his hands. "We appreciate it, but we really just need enough to fill up our skimmers. It's a long trip to Gale."

"Aw, c'mon Aerrow," whined Finn with puppy dog eyes. "You just said it was a long trip, so we should eat first, right?"

Aerrow looked at the hopeful expressions on his friends' faces and sighed.

"All right, but just a quick bite," he warned them as they cheered.

"Excellent! We've been preparing a meal since your ship was spotted; it will be ready soon," assured King Agar.

"Man, I am stuffed," announced Junko happily as the team made their way to their skimmers.

"That was a good meal," agreed Aerrow. "We'll rest at Terra Gale and find a carrier to stow away on first thing tomorrow. Hopefully, Wren, Dove, and the Rebel Ducks will be able to help us out."

"And, hopefully, they'll be able to give us a bed," moaned Finn as he mounted his skimmer. "I am not looking forward to sleeping on the floor, which is probably what we'll end up doing once we get to Cyclonia."

"We'll manage. Now c'mon it's a long trip," ordered Aerrow as he started the engine and took off.

**Friday, 6:00 pm, Terra Gale**

The Storm Hawks brought their skimmers down to Terra Gale just as a four-foot man in an old fashioned stove that served as armour came running out of a house towards them.

"Ah! The Storm Hawks! You have returned and come to assist the resistance!" he shouted in a thick French accent, raising his fist to the air.

"Actually, we were hoping _you_ could help _us_," corrected Aerrow once he landed. "A friend of ours is missing. She was last seen in Cyclonia, so that's where we're going. The Cyclonians still raid you guys for food, right?"

Wren nodded. "Yes, those stupid Cyclonians. But we of the resistance fend them off—er, most of the time," he added sheepishly.

"We want to stow away on one of their carriers. Think you could help us?" asked Piper.

"Of course. It iz a great idea! Take the fight to the heart of stinking Cyclonia!" He spat on the ground as he said the name of his hated enemy. "Unfortunately, I cannot come with you. Terra Gale would be left unguarded. Come, I will take you the headquarters of the Terra Gale's resistance force." With that said he ran off in the general direction of his house and right past it to the cliff. Aerrow ran after him with the others following suit.

Wren picked up a rope that was tied to a wooden pole near a ledge and threw it over the edge. With the grace that a man half his age would envy, he jumped off the ledge, rope in hand.

The Storm Hawks looked to their leader, silently asking if they should follow in exactly the same fashion. Shrugging, Aerrow grabbed the rope, turned to face them, and jumped, holding his legs out to meet the rock.

He descended with the air of one who had rock climbed on many occasions. Radarr, being the faithful and ever fearless co-pilot that he was, dove over the edge and grabbed the rope in midair, sliding effortlessly down after his friend.

"Guys, there's a ledge and a cave here. C'mon down!" called Aerrow once his foot had contacted horizontal ground.

Finn smiled and grabbed the rope, hoping that Dove would be down there waiting for him.

The first thing the marksman saw when his feet hit the ground was the Sky Knight talking to a fourteen-year-old girl with a pot on her head.

"Hey, Dove, how's it hanging?" he asked walking up to the pair.

"Are you really planning to go into Cyclonia?" she asked with an accent as thick as that of her grand-père.

"Yep, it'll be dangerous, but hey, I'm up for it. Nothing I haven't done before," he bragged, polishing his nails on his shirt and flashing her – what he thought to be – a dashing smile.

"Huh. Right, Finn. Didn't you get yourself captured and imprisoned in Cyclonis' storm engine and nearly atomized on our first proper mission?" Piper asked sweetly from the entrance as she walked towards the group.

Finn glared as Dove giggled. Radarr rolled his eyes, and in doing so, caught sight of a gooey-eyed hen a few feet away—he quickly hid behind Aerrow's leg.

The red-head looked down at his friend in surprise then spotted the hen.

"Sure you don't want some alone time, buddy?" he teased, barely suppressing a laugh.

A growl was the blue-furred creature's only reply.

"So this cave is your headquarters? Why didn't you show it to us before?" questioned Piper as Junko landed on the ledge, and walked up to the group.

Wren shrugged.

"You never asked."

"Besides, there was always something to do above ground; even _we_ have not been down here for weeks," Dove added.

"This is where we hide those who the Rebel Ducks rescue from those stinking Cyclonians, as well as any…prisoners." This last part was said with an evil chuckle.

"Great, so you have beds," Finn smiled.

"Of course."

"That can wait," interrupted the Sky Knight before anything else could be said. "First, we need to plan just how we're going to stow away on the carrier."

"Would it not be easier to simply remove the Cyclonian pilot?" asked Dove.

"Not if we want to avoid landing in the wrong docking bay," said Stork. "And you know that's going to draw their attention, and then we'll be captured and suffer a slow and painful death."

Dove ignored the merb—she had gotten used to his prophecies of doom during their last stay on Gale.

"They steal barrels of grain from us; aside from Junko, you should easily be able to fit inside."

"Junko and I can sneak onboard while the Talons are distracted," Aerrow said. "It shouldn't be too hard."

Radarr pulled the Sky Knight's pant leg, getting his attention.

"You'll be with me and Junko, Radarr."

The rabbit-like creature smiled and turned his attention to Wren who spoke again.

"Very good! Those Cyclonian swine raid in the morning, so you will have to rise before the sun."

Finn's shoulders slumped.

"Great, I hate getting up early," he grumbled.

Aerrow shook his head at the look of misery on Finn's face and turned to Wren.

"Wren, we're going to need a change of clothing—something without a Storm Hawks symbol."

"Of course I should have something for all of you."

"We should probably also change our hair styles," suggested Aerrow.

"Ahh, c'mon man, you can't mess with perfection. Oh all right," relented Finn under Aerrow's 'look'.

"I guess it's okay," said Finn an hour later after Piper had finished. He had bangs parted on the right hanging down in front of his face. The rest of his hair was still sticking up but had been styled so that the ends curved towards the left. Fairly small changes but enough for the effect he desired.

Aerrow had styled his hair to look like his father Lightning Strike. Piper had to admit he looked a lot more like his father now, but that would change once he activated his crystal. Piper planed to simply put her hair in pigtails.

**Saturday, 6:00 am, Terra Gale**

Finn barely resisted the urge to shift position for fear of being heard as he felt his container being lifted into the air by a pair of Cyclonians—he could hear their grunts as they lifted. Barrels were not comfy places to be in at three thirty in the morning or at _any_ time for that matter.

He gave a small sigh as he felt the barrel being gently deposited on the metallic floor of the carrier.

Soon the vehicle was moving, and he waited for Aerrow and Junko to open the barrel and let him out. Their barrels were marked so they shouldn't have any trouble finding him. He heard the wood squeak as the tightly clamped top was forced from its perch.

"About time," he complained as he climbed out. He was quick to note he was the last person to be freed. "So how long a trip is this?"

"Don't know. They might make a few more stops," replied the red-headed leader as he checked their surroundings for any Talons. "We'd better activate our crystals."

They did just that; Junko and Stock morphed into their human appearance. Finn and Aerrow's skin became as dark as Piper's. Finn's hair and eyes became a dark brown, while Aerrow's eyes turned a golden yellow and his hair jet black

Piper was just the opposite—her dark skin became lighter, her hair purple and her eyes blue. Fishing two hair ties from her pocket, she styled her hair in pigtails.

Aerrow's forehead flattened out while his cheek bones became more prominent, his chin bigger, and his eyes narrower. Finn's face appeared rounder, like with Aerrow, his eyes became narrower and he developed a hooked nose. Piper's eyes took on an almond shape, her cheek bones softened and her chin rounded.

The change in their physical appearance and clothing made them look very different even to each other. In addition they were wearing different clothes they had borrowed from Wren. Piper wore a sleeveless dark blue top, black pants, and her usual brown boots. Aerrow's and Finn's boots were also the same, but now they both sported grey pants. Aerrow had a red shirt and Finn a dull yellow one.

Stork's outfit consisted of a light blue shirt, brown vest, black pants, and the brown boots the crystal produced. Seeing as Wren couldn't find anything his size, Junko's attire remained the same minus the Storm Hawks symbol.

Radarr activated his own crystal. His fur became a dark brown and his ears shorter. His tail became longer and now more closely resembled that of a lemur instead of that of a wolf and his eyes green and cat-like and there were small horns on his head, just above his ears as a piece de resistance he had small horns on its head, right next to his ears.

Aerrow reached at his back to make sure he could still feel his striker blades. He was reassured when he could. He glanced at his second in command, who nodded; she couldn't see them even as his hands grabbed the hilts. Junko's knuckle busters were similarly cloaked by the powerful chroma crystals.

Once everyone was satisfied with their appearance, they hid behind some barrels and got into as comfortable a position as they could.

**Saturday, 12:00, Terra Cyclonia, Crimson Pointe**

"Hurry and get those barrels unloaded!" Aerrow heard someone yell as they shifted position. The Storm Hawks had moved to a spot closer to the exit of the carrier, but far enough away that they were still easily hidden from anyone coming or going.

The Cyclonians had made a few stops, stealing more things from other terras, but as the doors opened to reveal a dark red rock wall on the other side, Aerrow knew they had finally arrived at Crimson Pointe.

He signalled his squad to get ready by holding up his hand. He dropped it when the Talons' backs were turned.

Immediately, Piper bolted to hide behind another barrel, followed by the others. Aerrow was last to move with Radarr on his shoulder. Piper took out a small mirror and held it over her head, using the reflection to see what the Talons were doing while Aerrow determined their next route. Once she was certain no Talons were looking their way, she turned to the Sky Knight and nodded.

This time it was Aerrow who led the group with Piper covering their rear. They were by now only a few feet from the exit. Smiling in triumph, the Sky Knight turned to the crystal specialist and nodded once more. She took out a small remote device and pressed a button. Suddenly red smoke emerged from the other side of the carrier.

"What in the world?" cried a Talon.

"C'mon, let's check it out," said another as they started toward the smoke cautiously.

Once they were gone, Aerrow signalled to the others and slinked towards the door. Carefully, he surveyed his surroundings. When he did not see anyone, he decided the coast was clear and turned to give the others a quick nod before running for cover.

Once they were out of sight of the Talons, the group slowed to a walk. Finn looked around, assessing their new environment.

"So, is this Crimson Pointe?" he asked.

They were inside the point, and he could see houses carved into the walls a little way off. True to its name, the entire town was a vibrant hue of red. Not the slightly violet, pinkish red of the fortress that they had invaded while trying to recover the Aurora stone, but a rich, dark red that reminded Finn of blood.

"Should be," replied Aerrow, interrupting Finn's observations. "According to Starling's information, Crimson Pointe is the first place to receive food from the raids. The Talons will then move on to other parts of Cyclonia afterwards."

"So what do we do now?" questioned Junko.

"Now we split up and see what we can find out," answered the Sky Knight. "Junko, you're with Piper. Stork, you're with Finn, and Radarr, you're with me. We'll meet at that rock in two hours."

He indicated a large rock formation several feet away. The others acknowledged his orders and went their separate ways.

"Stork, man, quit fidgeting. You'll get us captured if you keep doing that," whispered Finn as he and the disguised merb walked down the burgundy street. Finn could not help but think he and Stork stood out; their clothes weren't _nearly_ as shabby as the rest of the people.

"You _do_ know the chances of us getting out of this mission with no horrible, crippling injuries are three million two hundred thirty-five thousand one hundred seventy-six to one, right?" Stork rattled off.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Hey, do those chances, like, go up or down if you draw attention to us?"

Around them, he could see the people giving them suspicious glances. He grinned and waved at them, hoping they would think they were just innocent Cyclonians. The people he waved to turned their backs to him.

Stork cringed.

"Up." He then perked up. "But we could decrease our chances by five point three percent if we don't call each other by our real names, which will most certainly lead to our inevitable capture and horrible death."

"Hey, good idea! And I've got the perfect name for you: Loon."

"Ahh...I'm gonna have to go with... no on that one."

"Aw, c'mon. It's perfect!"

"Do you like the name Warble?"

Finn was quiet as he thought the question over, eyebrows furrowed.

"Naw, dude, totally doesn't suit you," he said eventually.

Stork raised his eyebrow as he turned to Finn with a classic 'that's not-what-I-meant-look'.

"_Oh_, you meant for me? I was thinking something cooler. Like Shark, or Hawk or—_oomph_!"

Finn had not been paying attention to where he was going and found himself walking into someone.

"Watch where you're going, pipsqueak," the person growled

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Finn retorted hotly only to realize that the person he had bumped into was a Talon; a six-foot-three, three hundred and something, muscle-bound Talon. So much for keeping a low profile...

"Umm, on second thought, it was totally all my fault and we, uh, gotta go. Bye!" squeaked a now nervous Finn before quickly bolting away. Stork followed suit.

"Get them!" the two heard the muscle mammoth shout.

Finn and Stork ran for all they were worth.

"Why are they chasing us? We didn't do anything!" hollered Stork as the two dodged between the people on the crowded streets. Finn suddenly felt something grab his arm and yank him into an alley.

"Whoa!"

Surprised, he instinctively reached out for Stork, and both were pulled into the passageway.

"Hey, what gives—!" he called out, only to have a hand clamp over his mouth.

"Quiet," warned a girl's voice, "Follow me."

Without turning to see if they followed, she darted off down the alley. Finn turned to Stork who shrugged, and upon hearing the approaching Talons, the two decided to take their chances with the strange girl.

"This way," she told them as she grabbed a board that had been leaning against a wall and ducked into the hole it had concealed.

Finn took the opportunity to observe her. She wore ragged clothing and had brown hair. Her appearance made it seem like she was only a couple of years older than Finn. Forced to cut short his observation and follow her because of their urgent situation, he sighed – she looked extremely attractive, even from the back.

As soon as Stork was in, another kid – a boy with jet black hair – moved the board back into position just as the Talons turned the corner.

The room was dark with only a dim light bulb overhead providing light. It was also small – about eleven by eleven feet. Besides Finn and Stork, the girl and boy were the only other occupants of the scant space.

"Thanks," said Finn after the Talons had passed.

"No problem," replied the girl. "The name's Rail, by the way. And you are...?"

Finn flailed for an answer. "I'm ah...ah—"

"His name's Tern," Stork finished for him dryly.

"Ah, yeah. And this is... uh... "

"Strider."

"Pleasure to meet you," smiled Rail extending a hand to Stork.

He shook it gingerly, wondering what horrible disease he had just exposed himself to. Still, it was safer not to act ungrateful for her help. Who knew what else she could do? When she glanced at his hand and noticed the fused fingers, Stork quickly withdrew.

"Yeah, sure," he nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, to hide his fingers. "Any idea why those guys were chasing us?"

"That Talon that was chasing you? His name's Trevor and he's got a photographic memory. You two aren't from here, are you? Or you'd know that. He probably thought it was weird seeing two new people and wanted to ask questions."

Stock looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm, smart Talons. Didn't know they existed."

"Hey, you two know anyone named Weaver?" asked Finn.

Rail's eyebrows furrowed as she thought over the question. According to Sparrow, Starling had decided to call herself Weaver during the mission.

"Weaver? Green hair and dark skin, about this tall?" she asked, putting her hand above her head.

"Yeah, that's her," confirmed Finn.

"She was taken to the mines," Rail's quiet voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"The mines, huh? How do we get there?" asked Finn

Rail and her companion raised their eyebrows, looking over Finn and Stork as if trying to determine whether they were idiots.

"….Tick off Talons and they'll send you there as punishment," she finally answered in an 'everybody-knows-that tone' of voice.

"Perfect! Guess we'll be able to have some fun after all," said Finn rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"Oh, joy," mumbled Stork.

"Well, glad to hear that, but there are a lot of mines; there's no guarantee you'd find her," she warned them.

"When was she sent there?"

"About three weeks ago," said the boy. "By the way, name's Tray."

The Strom Hawks nodded their acknowledgement.

"Do you guys have any idea which mine?"

They both shook their heads.

"So, Serin, any idea what we're looking for?" asked Junko, trying out the name.

He and Piper had come to the same conclusion as Stork with regards to names. Well, Piper had.

"We'll know it when we see it. I hope."

"Look, there's a bar. Maybe we can find something there," suggested Junko. After all, it always worked in the movies.

"Not a bad idea, Jaeger," said Piper, trying out the sound of Junko's chosen alias as well. She wanted to get used to it. Accidentally calling him Junko would be a disaster.

The pair made their way to the entrance and slowly opened the creaking door. A few heads turned in their direction, fewer still raised their eyebrows at the sight of two teenagers. The scene was not that uncommon however. Many children there chose to forget their troubles in the bottom of a drink.

The bartender only had one thing in mind, and he made it plain as soon as the pair took their seats on a couple of stools right in front of him.

"You pipsqueaks got money?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah, we got some," replied Junko hoarsely in an attempt to make himself sound older.

Not wanting to waste funds, Piper requested the bartender's cheapest beer after tossing a few coins onto the counter. The bartender shook his head. Kids were never willing to pay good money for good beer.

After a few seconds, the bartender plunked the wooden flasks in front of them and walked to the other end of the bar. Junko looked at Piper as if to ask what they should do now. She smiled and brought her finger to her lips. They would wait and listen. She barely suppressed a grin when two loud Talons entered not five minutes later.

Aerrow and Radar meanwhile were walking around the marketplace where various vendors were trying to sell their wares.

"You little thief! I'll teach you to steal from me!"

Aerrow and Radarr turned at the voice. They saw a boy about twelve years old standing in front of a stand stacked with fruit, its angry and belligerent owner reaching over and holding the youth's arm.

"We'd better get a couple Talons here. If you're so hungry, you can go earn a meal in the mines—"

The man stopped when something small hit his head. He turned to see a dark skinned boy and a dark brown, freakish rabbit/dog creature glaring at him.

Aerrow smiled at him.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Mind your own business, brat," spat the merchant.

Aerrow tossed another pebble at his forehead. The man let go of the boy who bolted. The merchant started towards Aerrow menacingly.

"C'mon," the Sky Knight ordered his companion as they followed after the boy; they weren't looking for a fight.

"Hey, wait up! We're not going to hurt you!" called Aerrow as the boy turned around a corner. Aerrow and Radarr followed only a few seconds after, but the kid was gone, lost in the crowd.

Aerrow ran up to the rock where Finn and Stork sat waiting. "You guys find anything?"

"Oh, yeah, we found something, but you're not gonna like it," replied Stork.

"What is it?"

"Starling was taken to the mines about three weeks ago," said Finn.

"Sparrow didn't lose contact till six days ago," Aerrow mused. "The mines can't be that bad if she was still able to communicate from there. Where's Piper and Junko?" he asked looking around.

"Not here yet," replied Stork as he paused. "They were probably captured."

"Or they're just late," sighed Finn.

Aerrow shook his head and sat down. They would discuss findings once everyone was present. Hopefully, the remaining Storm Hawks would arrive shortly. And arrive shortly they did. Not even five minutes later, Piper and Junko came jogging up to the group.

"You guys find anything?" asked Aerrow as the two sat down.

"Only that lately most people who are sent to the mines as punishment are sent to a mine east of here," replied Piper. "Apparently it's a really big one with a lot of different crystals."

Finn grumbled to himself—Piper sounded way too excited. '_Piper and her crystals,' _he thought, wondering, not for the first time, what she found so interesting about them. Sure, they were handy, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Well, according to Finn and Stork, Starling was taken to the mines, so that one sounds as good as any to start. If we tick off the Talons, they should send us there," Aerrow told her, his smile widened till it became positively malicious.

"So anyone got any ideas?"


	3. Off to Wallow in slavery we go

**Enemy Territory**

**Summery****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling's gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Three: Hi Ho Hi Ho****, It's Off to Wallow in Slavery We Go**

**Saturday 3:00pm, somewhere in the air in Terra Cyclonia east of Crimson Point**

"This cannot end well," Stork drawled.

The Storm Hawks sat freezing their butts on the cold metal floor, chained to the wall of the cell in the carrier they were been transported in.

"Oh c'mon Strider, getting caught by the Cyclonians was a blast! Well, maybe not the getting caught part but the dropping a stink bomb into one of their favourite hangouts part was!" Finn said gleefully, still affected by the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Yeah, those guys will never get the smell of swamp skunk out of their clothes," added Junko, grinning at the memory of seeing all the Cyclonians running out of their hideout as fast as they could.

"Or their pores!" laughed Finn.

"I'm just surprised Strider had a can of the stuff on him," said Aerrow, eyeing the carrier pilot. Or should he say, had _many_ cans of the stuff?

Stork shrugged. "It's great mind worm repellent."

"Dude, it's a great _everything_ repellent," quipped Finn.

"Hey, Serin, what's wrong?" asked Aerrow, noticing Piper was biting her lip and glancing to the side. She hadn't said a word since they'd been placed on the carrier.

"Just wondering, do you think they'll separate us?"

"It's possible, but we can handle it," he assured her, trying to sound confident about leading his team into slavery.

It wasn't long before the carrier came to a halt and the door opened to reveal a blond Cyclonian. He was a well built man, and had a jagged scar running along his right cheek. From his stance Aerrow could tell he was accustomed to being in charge.

"C'mon, kids it's time to pay your due to society," he said gruffly. He yanked at the chain that connected them altogether.

"Since when does the Cyclonian Empire count as a society?" Finn muttered.

The guard thrust his crystal staff into the upstart's gut, earning a moan from Finn as all the air left him in one huff.

"You'll learn manners soon enough, kid. Now follow me."

The guard turned his back to the group, secure in the knowledge that they were in chains, and flanked by four more guards. He guided the group though a series of natural tunnels ill-lit with flickering lights. Eventually, they came to an enormous cavern which Piper asserted in surprise – the place should have caved in already. There were several large crystals at the base of the wall, emanating a strange flickering yellow light. They stretched to the top of the cavern and converged into a point that illuminated most of the cavern.

"What _is_ that thing?" asked Piper with awe, staring up at it.

"Growing crystals - they're used to stabilize the cavern," answered one of the Talons on her right.

"Where did you find them?"

"The old Cyclonis created them years ago."

The scarred Talon stopped at a ledge; below him was what could only be described as a pit. People wallowed in dirt and filth, lifting heavy rocks into trolleys or breaking stones with pick axes. The pit was circular with rails and a trolley car going from a tunnel on one side of the pit to another on the other side. Several feet from the bottom was a stone wall, perforated with tunnels.

Aerrow's eyes widened when he saw what looked like a seven-year-old dragging a large stone to a trolley for a red-haired women to pick up and place into it. She smiled at the child before picking up her pickaxe and returning to the central wall.

The scarred man turned to the group, practically baring his teeth.

"Watch that first step, it's a doozy," he told them in a cheerless deadpan tone.

"You expect us to jump?" Finn gulped. It was at least a thirty feet drop to the bottom; the wall was slanted but still pretty steep.

Scar smiled humourlessly. "You either jump or you're pushed. Your call."

Aerrow glared but stepped forward, turning so that his right shoulder faced the direction of the pit below. He effortlessly slid down the slope without losing his balance.

"Agile bugger," murmured the Talon. "Next?"

Finn stepped forward. He attempted to mimic Aerrow, but he slipped and fell forwards halfway down. "Ow! Oof! Waa—Ow!" he landed face first on the ground his feet up in the air.

"I meant to do that," he mumbled as he got up to his knees, just as Piper joined them.

"Sure you did Tern," chuckled Aerrow, extending a hand, which Finn took with a grateful smile.

He turned to see how the others were doing and saw Junko slide down carrying Stork in his arms. It seemed that Junko had realized that either he carried his friend down or watched the merb get pushed face first as soon as Stork had seen the pit he had had started babbling about all the contagious diseases that arose from such work conditions. Aerrow didn't blame the carrier pilot – about half the populace here seemed ill. Radarr was last to join them, and with his sharp claws, had no trouble running down.

"Cute critter," said a female voice from behind the group.

They turned to see the red-head Aerrow had spotted earlier. On closer inspection, Aerrow would put her age to be early thirties or late twenties. She, like everyone else, wore ragged clothing. Her pants were torn, and her shirt sleeveless, which enabled him to make out the various scars on her arms.

"My name's Albatross - Alba for short. You can find pick-axes over there," she told them, matter-of-factly pointing to their right. "Work hard or we'll all suffer. We've got a daily quota to make. You'll notice the guards all have whips. They aren't shy about using them either."

You'll all be assigned 'mentors', people who will explain how things work around here, and they'll look out for you but only for today," she warned. "In the meantime, I suggest you all get to work," she ordered before turning back to her task. "You're with me Gold-eyes!" she shouted at Aerrow over her shoulder.

Aerrow looked at his team and shrugged before walking over to the pick axes.

***

"Let me help you with that kid," said Aerrow as the seven-year-old he had spotted earlier struggled to push another rock into the cart.

The boy got his breath back before saying, "Thanks, and my name is Jay."

"No problem. My name's Cardinal." Jay nodded and looked at Radarr, who was perched on the Sky Knight's shoulder. "This is Trigger," introduced Aerrow.

"Is he a pet?" he asked with wide eyes, having never before seen anything like the weasel-dog like creature

"No, he's a friend." Radarr jumped from Aerrow's shoulder to Jay's, chirping a greeting.

"Friendly critter."

"Get back to work! The guards are looking your way!" hissed Alba from behind them.

"Sorry Alba," murmured Jay as Radarr jumped to the ground.

As Aerrow and Alba returned to the wall, he asked, "Why is Jay here? He can't be more than seven."

"Punishment for his parents. They created a radio show and broadcasted lies about the evil of Cyclonia and the good of the Storm Hawks, but now their news is more congenial to our master. He works, but the guards go easy on him. If they see him slacking, they warn him before giving him a little shove and only use the whips when he gets uppity. If his parents keep up the good work he'll be out in a month."

"And you?"

"I'm a lifer."

"What did you do?"

"Killed two Cyclonian guards," she chuckled at the memory before continuing. "They were hassling a shop keeper."

"Sorry," said Aerrow not knowing what else to say.

He knew those guards had in all probability killed innocent civilians on other terras, but still, even he wasn't in the habit of killing the Talons he fought, just tossing them in the wasteland where he knew they were eventually retrieved; at least the ones that hadn't been killed in the meantime. Come to think of it, considering the Dark Ace's habit of knocking his own men from their Switchblades when he needed a ride, what guarantee did he have that they were picked up? How many had he, Aerrow the Sky Knight, killed?

"How lon— ergh," Alba grunted mid-sentence dragging as she struck the rocks, causing fragments to break loose. "How long you in for?"

"They said three years," he replied trying to make himself heard over the breaking rock and the occasional cry that accompanied the crack of a whip.

"What did you do?"

"Very powerful stink bomb," he chuckled

She paused in what she was doing to stare suspiciously at Aerrow. "You weren't born here. No-one here would risk their freedom for a mere prank."

"We're looking for someone."

"That explains it," she replied, picking up the chunks that had fallen to the ground. She smiled when she saw a bright red crystal about the size of her fist. "Who?"

"A woman named Weaver."

"What does she look like?"

"Green hair, dark skin."

Alba thought for a couple of seconds.

"I haven't seen her but this is a really big mine divided into three sectors. It's likely she's in another sector. Don't worry, three years from now you'll be able to check out a different one," she told him gravely.

Aerrow's heart sank. "No. We don't have time for that."

"Best of luck." She smirked as she picked up a few crystals and walked towards another cart. Aerrow walked close behind with a few of his own.

"Is it possible to contact the other sectors?"

Alba brought her hand to her chin, leaning on it. "Possible, but unlikely. You sure she ended up on this mine?"

"She was caught just west of here and this place has been understaffed for awhile."

"Then she's in one of the other two," she replied, placing her crystals in the cart.

"Oh." thought Aerrow mentally cursing their luck. "Any ideas?" he asked hopefully.

"Not really. You need a guard on your side to communicate with the other sectors. I know a few you can convince, but it involves your female friend being really familiar with them."

"Not an option."

"Glad to hear it. Fourteen year olds shouldn't be pimping themselves out."

"Is it possible to sneak out at night?"

"Yes, but the punishment for getting caught is harsh. As in, you won't be the one to pay. The guards will take someone else at random and punish them. It encourages prisoners to police themselves.

"Look, a person's life is worth more than some innocent getting a thrashing," she told him firmly when she saw his downcast expression. "It's simple math. One person suffers in the mines for a few days, another lives free for years, it's not like anyone here isn't used to pain. They take volunteers. I'll volunteer so you can give it a try, but try not to get caught; I'd like to avoid a thrashing if possible."

"I can't—"

"You can," Alba interrupted him. "And you will, because you don't have a choice. It's your only shot of finding your friend."

"I said _no_," Aerrow said stubbornly. "My friends can go. I'll volunteer if they get caught. Why are you offering to help?" Aerrow's tone had a hint of distrust in it he couldn't see how someone living in this place could be willing to help them out.

Alba, said nothing, and returned to her work Aerrow though the conversation was over until she spoke a few minutes later, "A man I greatly admired once underwent a really hard time, what happened to him would have broken most, I asked him how he managed to stay so cheerful. 'Laugh or die,' was his answer.

You came here risking everything for a friend, I've always admired loyalty. She must be important."

"She is." _'And if there really is a resistance here, the Sky Knights will have all the spies they'll need, if we could just contact them.'_

Aerrow decided to change the topic. "What's going on up there?" He asked pointing up to the ceiling. There appeared to be some kind of construction being built along the upper walls.

"Oh, they're building housing for when the mine shuts down. When mines are tapped, they're used as housing areas or sometimes indoor farms. The light from a Solaris crystal can be used to grow plants."

"Seriously?"

"Cyclonis may be a tyrant, but she's an economical tyrant. The dirt we need to get rid of is sorted into rock suitable for building houses and dirt suitable for farming. Anyway, I'll tell you more about how this place works later. The guards are giving us dirty looks."

The next few hours passed in silence. Having drawn attention to themselves, they were anxious to be rid of it. They had been working for about some time, Aerrow estimated two hours. He was just about to resume his conversation with Alba when he heard the crack of a whip.

He turned to see a man in his early twenties lying in the dirt. He had been carrying a heavy load of rocks and had collapsed from the strain; small wonder. He was skinny, with little to no muscle. Before he could get up, the whip came down again. The man cried out as he crumpled.

"Stop!" yelled Aerrow as he ran towards the two.

The whip came crashing towards him instead. He held up his arm to block it. The leather rope wrapped around his arm and its crystal tip sliced through his clothing and skin.

"Ahh—!" Aerrow managed to swallow the rest of his cry.

Whatever the whip was tipped with, it stung. Actually, stung was not a strong enough word. It felt was if someone had lit his pain receptors on fire. Still, he had the whip now. Grabbing the leather, he was about to give it a tug when another struck his leg and he fell to his knees, half screaming. The owner of the first whip walked towards him.

"You're gonna have to learn some manners brat." He chuckled as he brought his foot back before slamming it into the youth's face.

Aerrow managed to hold his tongue, but bits of dirt from the guard's boot still managed to get into his mouth. He was spitting it out when he heard a screech. He and the guard turned to see Alba restraining Radarr, who was currently clawing her arms as she tried to whisper in his ear. The guard turned back to Aerrow.

"Since it's your first day, I'll let you off easy. Don't let it happen again." Laughing to himself, the guard turned and walked back to his post. Radarr was instantly at Aerrow's side, growling angrily at the Talon guard.

"Need a hand, Cardinal?" asked Alba.

"I'm fine," Aerrow assured her waving her hand away as he got to his feet. "Where's the man I saw?"

"I helped him to his feet as soon as they started hassling you," she explained. "Thanks for distracting them. Usually that's my job."

"Is that why you have those scars on your arms?" Aerrow asked quietly, noting the distinct patterns that adorned her sleeveless arms.

"Yeah," Alba said, nodding. "You're gonna have a couple of similar ones yourself now."

"Thanks for your help."

"Don't worry about it. The guards don't mind heroes stepping in, but you shouldn't talk back."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Alba rolled her eyes, as if she didn't believe him.

"Card!" called Piper as she ran towards the pair she had witnessed the event but had been too far to actually do anything; she would have arrived sooner if her mentor hadn't tried to stop her. "Are you all right?" she questioned hurriedly as she slowed to a stop.

Alba grabbed Aerrow's shoulder and guided him back to work, Piper walking at his other side.

"We can't stop working or it will get worse," she hissed. "Your friend is fine. The whips are tipped with citrus crystals."

"Citrus crystals are used to flavour food," said Piper, frowning at the guard's whips.

"Citrus really stings if it comes in contact with an open wound, but doesn't cause permanent damage. Sometimes they use heat crystals; they hurt like hell, and cauterize the wound at the same time. I gotta get back to work. You two should stop talking or you'll attract more attention."

Aerrow was about to thank Alba when he noticed her arms, which were covered in scratches and were bleeding. "Are you okay?"

"Been through worse. You got a loyal friend there," Alba snorted. "Stupid as all hell, but loyal."

Radarr chirped angrily. If it weren't for the redheaded woman, he would have bitten the guard's ankle before his foot came close to his friend's face. Aerrow quieted him with a pat on the head.

"She's right Trigger. If you had attacked them then, it would have made matters worse."

Piper handed Aerrow his pick axe and the three started pounding away at the rock. "You sure you're okay?" she asked quietly, in between swings.

"I'm fine, Piper, it hurts, but not for very long. It's just a couple of shallow cuts. Nothing to worry about," he assured her, smiling a little at her. It hurt to do that, and Piper didn't look that convinced. "What have you found out?"

"It's a big mine, divided into three sections. A guy named Osprey's been showing me the ropes," she gestured to a broad shouldered man about fifty feet away, he kept glancing at them "Weaver isn't in this section of the mine and we'll be locked up in barracks during the night."

"Alba's mentioned that communicating with the other sections is difficult."

"You two get to work!" shouted a nearby guard, noticing that they weren't pulling their weight.

"We'll talk later," murmured Aerrow.

***

Stork chewed his food gingerly, after poking and prodding it for a few minutes. It tasted pretty bad, but it wasn't horrible; better than he had been expecting. He turned to the others, Junko was licking his plate (no surprise there), Finn was grimacing slightly, Piper was chewing quietly and Aerrow was pushing his food around his plate while inserting the occasional forkful in his mouth, Radarr sitting beside him, was doing the same.

"The food's better than I expected," he muttered, attempting to start the conversation.

"At least it's edible," replied Piper sullenly.

"Yeah, but there's not enough of it," moaned Junko.

"Here Jaeger," said Aerrow offering half his meal. He was hungry, but wallops needed to eat a lot more than humans. If they weren't careful, Junko could starve.

"Have some of mine too," offered Piper.

"Aww. Thanks guys."

"Any ideas on where to find Weaver?" asked Finn, shoving some of his food onto Junko's plate as well.

"She's in one of the other two sections. We'll have to get out and look. Trigger's got a few lock picks. Alba mentioned knowing the layout, and once we get that from her we'll split up and search," said Aerrow.

The others nodded and quickly finished their meal since they only had a few minutes left to eat.

***

**Saturday, 9:00pm, Barracks**

"Man, I am _not_ built for hard labour," moaned Finn as he sank into his cot three hours later. They were in the barracks now, a large room, carved out of the cavern wall. There were twenty five bunk beds, almost all of which were occupied.

"I know what you mean. I don't want to think about all the horrible diseases in the air," murmured Stork as he looked around furtively.

"We'll be okay Strider," assured Piper. "Anyway, so we know Weaver's in one of the other two sectors, we need to get out of here and look."

That second part came out much quieter than the first so as to not attract attention.

"Right," Aerrow nodded. "Alba seems pretty willing to share information. We'll ask her about the layout. Then, Jaeger, you'll go with Serin to one mine. Strider, you, Tern and Trigger will cover the other," ordered Aerrow in hushed tones.

They were surrounded by other miners who thankfully weren't paying them any attention as their filthy cots held far more allure then six strangers.

"What about you?" asked Stork.

"I have to stay here, I'll explain later," he said when his team mates looked at him in disbelief.

Finn looked like he was about to say something but seemed to think better of it. He knew Aerrow; if their Sky Knight wasn't coming he had a reason.

"C'mon, we need to track down Alba."

"I'm right behind you Card."

"Oh, hey, Alba," greeted Aerrow, turning. "You said you knew how to get out of here?"

"Yeah. Your little…" Alba trailed off, cocking her head as she stared at Radarr quizzically. "Just what _are_ you anyway, Trigger?"

Radarr started chirping and waving his arms in a game of charades, but everyone just looked at him blankly. He sighed and crossed his arms, shaking his head dejectedly.

"We've been trying to figure that out for a while," said Arrow with a shrug.

"Uh, well, anyway, he can fit through the bars and pick the lock or swipe keys from a guard. As for directions, this is sector two. If you want to go to sector one, you'll have to head east. Once you are out, go left and then straight 'till you reach a fork. Turn right and you'll get to section one. The barracks are on the second level, I think. There are three of them so you'll have to guess which one Weaver is in. Sector two is south west of here. Go right and once you're out the door, and look for a long suspension bridge; it'll take you where you need to go. Eventually you'll come to a stair case. Go up to reach the barracks."

"Thanks Alba," whispered Aerrow. "We'll wait 'till everyone's asleep. It shouldn't be long now."

Indeed, over half of the barrack's populace was asleep; the other half was on the verge of sleep.

"Oh by the way Card, here," Alba handed Aerrow a roll of bandages, "for your leg I got them from the sector's medic Nadia."

Aerrow took the offering, "Thanks Alba."

Alba smiled and returned to her own cot while Piper helped Aerrow apply the bandages.

Half an hour later, Aerrow figured it was time to move. He nudged the others who were pretending to be asleep with the exception of Finn who really _had_ fallen asleep and was currently snoring rather loudly. Piper held his nose and covered his mouth with her other hand.

"Hmm…um." Finn woke up waving his arms. "Time to go?"

"Yeah, Tern, it's time to go." Piper chortled quietly.

The group tiptoed to the door and Radarr squeezed through the bars at the top of the door, landing gracefully on the other side. Lock-picks in hand, he began his work. It took only a few moments to pick the lock and the other four stepped out.

"Be careful, guys, and don't lose your Chroma crystals."

"Don't worry, Card. We'll be fine," assured Finn. "C'mon Strider, Trigger," called Finn as he started down the hallway.

"We'll see you when we get back Card," said Piper.

Aerrow nodded, and closed the door once they were out of sight. "Good luck." he whispered.

He smiled, grateful they hadn't pressed him about why he hadn't gone with them. They were willing to blindly follow him into Cyclonia, into slavery and now they were heading out on what they thought was a dangerous mission while he stayed safe in the barracks. No questions, no hesitation. They did what he asked because they trusted him. He only hoped he lived up to their expectations.

**Next update on the 21 of Febuary please comment.**


	4. Futile Searches

**Enemy Territory**

**Summary****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling has gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of resistance in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble **

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended. **

**Chapter Four: Futile Searches**

**Saturday, 10:00pm, Terra Cyclonia, ****Crystal Mine on Marlin Point, Sector Two.**

Stork gingerly glanced around the corner. There were two guards pacing back and forth up and down the corridor. He looked back at Finn and Radarr.

"We're gonna need a distraction." Two sets of eyes turned to the smallest Storm Hawk. Radarr looked at Finn then at Stork, and shook his head, ears down.

"C'mon, Trigger, you're perfect for the job," said Finn as he reached out and grabbed the back of the furry creature's neck. "Now get out there," he ordered, tossing the brown-furred creature towards the guards.

"What is that?" said a guard pointing with his finger at the intruder.

Radarr howled as he charged the nearest guard, ending up clinging to his head.

"Hey! Get this thing off me!"

The second guard tried to strike Radarr with his crystal staff, only to end up hitting his partner's head. His partner was less then appreciative.

"Watch it!" cried the first guard as he grabbed Radarr around the waist and tried to pull him off.

Now that the guards' backs were turned, Stork and Finn each picked up a nearby rock and gave each Talon a tap on the head.

"All riiight! Disguises," cheered Finn.

"We passed a supply closet a minute ago. We can hide them there," suggested Stork.

***

Meanwhile, Piper and Junko were in much the same situation. Having knocked out a couple of guards, they were now wearing their uniforms. In Junko's case a fairly tight one. The guard in question had been larger than most, but still not as broad shouldered as Junko. Hopefully, no one would find the ill-fitting uniform suspicious.

"Hey, Serin, I think this is it," whispered Junko, stopping at a door a few feet in front of Piper.

Piper stopped beside him. The door in question looked exactly like the door of their barracks, and another pit like the one they worked in was in sight.

"Should we knock?" asked Junko, glancing around.

"I've got a set of keys from that guard," she told him as she tried one of the keys in the lock. It didn't work. She tried another three before finding the correct key and opened the door. "You wait here and keep watch."

"Okay. Sure you don't want me to check on another barrack?"

"We need to stick together." _'And stealth is not your strong point,' _she thought to herself. Junko might knock something over and wake up the whole barracks.

She put on the night vision peepers Stork had given her and started checking bunks.

***

'_Well, that's a negative on _that_ bunker,' _thought Finn to himself as he exited the bunker he had searched. _'I wonder how Stork's doing.'_

"Any luck?" he asked the merb as he approached.

"She's not in there."

"You sure you checked every bunk?" Finn prodded.

"I'm sure," Stork drawled.

Finn noticed the lack of one of their members. "Where's Trigger?"

"He's checking the third one." Stork looked to his right. "Here he comes."

"Find anything?" asked Finn.

Radarr shook his head.

"Maybe we should ask someone," continued Finn.

"Right," replied Stork sarcastically. "Two guards get knocked out and their uniforms stolen. Next, guards are inside barracks where they shouldn't be, asking about a woman named Weaver. If the Cyclonians aren't on to her yet, they will be."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "Right. I see your point. Let's head back."

***

Finn and Stork were nearing the supply closet, where they hoped to return the uniforms. Finn wasn't paying much attention; he was trying to come up with a new song in his head to play on the guitar when the mission was over. The others never appreciated how much work went into creating a song. His mind was jarred back to reality when Stork grabbed his shoulder.

"We need to run," hissed the merb.

"Why?" asked Finn, turning to the merb. Stork pointed to the direction they had been heading. Two guards stood in their underwear, talking to another two in uniform, and they hadn't noticed the disguised Storm Hawks, yet.

"Right," whispered Finn. They had just turned around when they heard someone shout, "Hey! You!"

Finn was about to bolt when Stork stopped him.

"What happened here?" Stork asked turning sharply.

Radarr, meanwhile, climbed up Stork's back to stay out of sight. He felt Stork's muscles tense as he was forced to dig into his back. He pulled the fabric around the merb's neck, choking Stork slightly. He hoped the Talons wouldn't notice.

"Someone knocked these two out," said one of the clothed Talons.

"A… prank?" asked Stork.

"Probably someone from the mines trying to escape," replied the Talon.

"There was more then one," said the Talon Finn had knocked out.

"Did you see anything?" asked Stork.

The Talon shook his head. "No, they attacked us from behind." Radarr could feel the sigh of relief that came from Stork.

"How about you two?" clothed Talon Number One asked Stork.

"Nothing," he replied with a nervous twitch. "You need us to help you look around?"

"Yeah, you two head back the way you came. This time keep an eye out."

"What about you guys?" asked Finn

"We'll take these guys to find a change of clothes and then round up more help."

"Hey, What about you two? You might be the culprits," said unclothed Talon Two suspiciously, pointing at Stork and Finn.

"Why would we come back here?" asked Finn. "I mean, if we were trying to escape?"

The Talon made no reply but seemed to accept Finn's reasoning.

"We'll be going now," said Stork, saluting. Radarr dropped to the ground as Stork grabbed Finn's arm and turned. Radarr was careful to stay in front of Stork, out of the Talons' line of sight as the three made their way back to Sector Three.

***

Piper and Junko stepped out of a supply closet. They were back in their mining clothes having returned the guards' uniforms. Junko had thought the uniforms might come in handy, but then Piper pointed out that they had nowhere to hide them. Also if they were found with them, they would be in trouble.

"Come on, we have to be careful," warned Piper as Junko stepped out.

They managed to make their way back to their own barracks without incident, and walked over to Aerrow's bed.

"Cardinal?"

"Hey, guys," greeted Aerrow, sitting up; he hadn't managed to get any sleep. "Any luck?"

"No, no sign of her. Tern and Strider back yet?" Piper asked.

"No. Any problems?"

"None, went off without a hitch. Why didn't you come?"

Aerrow looked away. "It's not important."

"But it isn't like you," she persisted, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'll explain when the others get back."

Two hours passed and there was still no word from their missing team mates.

"Should we look for them?" asked Piper.

"No," ordered Aerrow. "If they've been caught, we'll try to get their location from the guards tomorrow. It won't do us any good to look around blindly."

"Sorry we took so long."

Piper and Junko whirled around to face the familiar voice's source.

"Tern!" exclaimed Piper while Junko waved his hands in a greeting that was missed in the pitch dark room.

"Shhh," hissed Stork, motioning for her to keep her voice down.

"We didn't find her," announced Finn.

"Then where is she?" Piper asked worriedly**.**

"You guys didn't find her either?" asked Finn.

"No," answered Aerrow. "We'll ask around tomorrow. Maybe Alba knows where she might have ended up. I take it you two didn't get caught?"

"Of course not! This is the Finnster you're talking to," Finn said, preening.

"Tern!" hissed Piper.

"What?"

"Chill guys," ordered Aerrow. "Why were you late?"

Finn started telling them what had happened, but once he started focusing on himself and what he'd done, Stork stepped in to give a less biased account.

"Great. So they know someone from the mine got out and caused trouble," said Aerrow, summarizing what he'd heard.

"What's the problem? They didn't see us," commented Finn.

Aerrow hesitated he didn't want to tell them "It's nothing you guys have to worry about, just remember not to say or do anything tomorrow."

"But—" started Piper.

Aerrow waved his hand "I'll explain later just get some rest okay?"

"Fine," muttered Finn as he turned to go more than a little annoyed at his Sky Knight

Aerrow lay down on his bunk and turned his back to his team. There was shuffling behind him, before he heard the creak of cots being laid upon. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

***

**Sunday, 6:00am, Terra Cyclonia, Crystal Mine on Marlin Point, Sector Two, Cafeteria**

The miners stood at attention. There was a small stage at the front of the cafeteria, to the side of where the food was served. It was used for announcements and, on occasion, the miners would put on a show to boost morale. The stage's most important use**,** however, was to display punishment. From the tension in the air, it was clear that the third option was about to occur.

"All right**,** everyone," announced the scar-faced guard that had escorted the Storm Hawks to the pit. "Last night a couple of miners knocked out two guards."

Piper uttered a soft sigh of relief. She had hoped that the two guards she and Junko had knocked out would be too embarrassed to report anything. It seemed she was right.

"As a result," he continued with a cold glare directed to every slave in the room, "Someone has to pay. Any volunteers?"

The Storm Hawks tensed and turned to their leader, he held out his hand reminding them of their orders and stepped forward. Piper did as well but Aerrow forced her back with a glare, before continuing his walk to the stage. "That's one, but there were at least two. Anyone else?" The guard looked around the room, mentally picking out a few victims hoping no one would step up. It was so much more fun when they were brought up kicking, screaming and begging, he loved it when they begged.

Piper was about to step forward when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Alba, who walked past her, towards the stage.

"Thank you," murmured Aerrow as she took her place beside him.

"No problem," she whispered back.

Alba was given a grey top and directed to a curtain around a corner. Aerrow was told to remove his shirt.

"The punishment is fifty lashings each," said the guard, as Alba stepped out. Scarface gestured to the wall where five pairs of shackles hung. Both Aerrow and Alba placed the manacles around their wrists with a pair of empty ones between them.

"Citrus crystal-tipped?" Aerrow asked Alba quietly.

"Doubtful. If they were, we wouldn't be getting so many lashings, they aren't that cruel, unless you _really_ tick them off."

The guards chuckled when they saw Aerrow's back, which didn't have a mark on it.

"Ahh—!"

Since Aerrow's back was to the guards, he couldn't see the guards raise the whips. He was so surprised by the first blow that he couldn't help but let out a cry, but after that he was silent, gritting his teeth. Alba didn't utter a sound, except to talk to him.

"You know they're not going to go easy on us today. We'll still have to work in the mines."

"I know."

He flinched and there was a sharp intake of breath as another strike came down. It felt as though there were threads of flame where the whip had struck**,** and, as each new lash came down, it felt as if a white hot poker was been driven into his skin. By the fifteenth, his back seemed to burst open along the spine.

"Ahh—!" he began to cry, only to bite it back, determined that that would be his last scream.

"Try to think about something else**,**" she started telling him as the guards continued to lash every five seconds**.** "I know it's hard, especially since this is your first time, but you need to focus on something."

"Like what?" he grunted between lashes.

"Fav—arghh favourite— song. Try reciting your favourite song or poem or— something."

Red sparks were beginning to dance before Aerrow's eyes. Breathing had become difficult due to the pain. He thought Alba was saying something else, but he couldn't hear her. He decided to focus on a memory he had of Terra Neverlandis.

_One night he, Piper, Finn and Radarr had had a campfire and told stories; it had been one of the happiest nights of his life. They had had a good meal, everyone was happy that night, with Radarr perched on his shoulder, Piper scolding Finn for saying something dumb. _

Another blow brought him back to the present he scrunched his he had to do was focus on them, on his team, and he could endure this_._

_Another memory flashed through his mind. Stork had been setting up another booby trap, a metal boxing glove on the end of a stick that would come out a vent when Stork pulled a lever._

"_You know that'll never come in handy Stork," he had said._

"_Yeah, Stork__**,**__ you're wasting your time," concurred Finn._

"_We'll see about that," Stork purred as a malevolent smile stretched across his face. Finn and Aerrow looked at each other and shrugged._

_Of course Stork had been right; his booby traps always came in handy._

He was beginning to lean more of his weight on the shackles; standing was becoming difficult. He didn't think anything could physically hurt this much. He was used to mental pain, ever since Cyclonia had attacked his home. He shook his head. Neverlandis had been more fun than the orphanage. He knew Radarr missed having a tree to climb at the terra.

The other Storm Hawks were suffering a different kind of affliction as they watched the guards torture their leader and friend: helplessness. Piper wanted nothing more than to rush up onto the stage and stop the guards. Junko was tired of watching this. He took a step forward, but was stopped by a small hand clutching his. He looked down to see Jay, the seven-year-old Aerrow had mentioned yesterday. At least he thought it was Jay; how many other seven-year-olds could there be in the mine? Jay looked up at the disguised wallop and shook his head.

"Make one more move and it'll be a hundred lashings each. They won't hurt you. They'll hurt them." He tightened his grip. "Stay here."

The situation was somewhat comical. Junko could bench press a giant air ship, take out ten Snipes in one punch, but he could not shake off the hands of a little boy who barely came past his waist. Instead, he returned the grip and continued to watch, completely helpless.

"All right, that's enough," announced Scarface.

Aerrow felt a cool sponge on his back. His muscles relaxed has he took in the cold water against his torn skin. Another guard unlocked the manacles and Aerrow disintegrated himself instantly. A guard pulled him to his feet by the arm before shoving something into his stomach. He looked down and saw it was his shirt. Not wanting to put it on, he tied it around his waist instead, and looked to the changing room to see if Alba was out yet.

"That bench over there." said a Talon pointing to a bench at the back of the stage where a dark skinned women stood, Aerrow recognized her as Nadia the medic. She bowed and smiled kindly as she gestured for him to sit down. She said nothing while she treated his wounds, merely smiled reassuringly and watched his face carefully to see if her movements caused him pain.

When Junko saw that everyone, besides Aerrow and Alba, were heading out the door to the mines, he looked down at Jay. "What about breakfast?"

Jay shook his head. "We'll get a bit extra for lunch. They won't starve us. That's one good thing about this place, but we don't eat when that stage is used to punish others. C'mon."

***

**Sunday, 7:00 am, Terra Cyclonia, Crystal Mine on Marlin Point, Sector Two.**

Aerrow struck the stone wall again and again with his pickaxe, trying to distract himself from the pain in his back. It got worse whenever he stretched his back; fortunately it was gradually dulling. Nadia had given him something to prevent infection, as well as a cream to sooth the stinging, she had even bandaged him, somewhat hurriedly.

"We'll have to miss lunch, but we can go to see Nadia again to get more cream," said Alba suddenly from behind. "Or we could wait till after dinner. She comes to the barracks every night. You probably saw her last night asking everyone how they were; she's the one who gave me the bandages." Aerrow nodded. He had noticed a dark-skinned woman doing that, but he hadn't paid her much mind.

"I'll wait till after dinner,"

'_Junko needs some of my share; he hasn't complained but I can tell he's hungry.' _Aerrow shook his head. Junko was moving slower than yesterday, and his movements were sluggish, all due to lack of food. Even his ears were beginning to droop.

"At least put your shirt on. Those bandages will get dirty and that will lead to infection, that is if it hasn't been already," continued Alba.

Aerrow sighed and untied his shirt. It took him a full minute to put his shirt on. Every time the fabric brushed against his wounds, another shock of pain was sent up his back.

"We didn't find Weaver," he told Alba once his shirt was on and he had returned to work. "Any idea where she might be?"

Alba was quiet as she thought the question over. "If she's not in the mines, she was either put in a cell somewhere for breaking a rule or she was recruited into the academy, or executed but I'd have heard about that."

"The academy?" Aerrow echoed.

"Military school," she clarified. "It's run by Lady Moon."

"Lady Moon?" Aerrow remembered reading about her in his history books. "Wasn't she the right hand of the previous Master Cyclonis until the battle ten years ago?"

"Yes. She runs a school now."

"Weaver had access to a radio until a week ago," said Aerrow, realizing that no such opportunity could be found in these mines.

"Really? Then she was definitely recruited. She may be in a cell now for breaking a rule, but she was definitely recruited." Alba huffed as she brought her pick crashing into the stone wall.

"How do you get recruited?" asked Aerrow as they both bent down to pick up a few stones.

"Impress Lady Moon or someone she likes, but she doesn't like many people. So give up that last thought," replied Alba as she and Aerrow began carrying her burden to the carts.

"How do I find her?" Aerrow pressed her.

Alba shot him a dry look, before shoving the crystals into the cart. "She'll show up around these parts eventually. When she does, you'll have your chance. Till then, try not to get killed, or beaten up too badly, if that's even doable for you."

***

**Sunday, 12:10 pm, Terra Cyclonia, Crystal Mine on Marlin Point, Sector Two, Cafeteria.**

"Wait. Who's Lady Moon?" asked Finn at lunch five hours later.

"Tern, have you _ever_ read a history book in your life?" Piper asked him, exasperated.

Finn shot Piper a tired look. He was not in the mood for a verbal spar. Besides, she always won.

Piper sighed before continuing. "Lady Moon was the right hand of the old Master Cyclonis, until the Dark Ace showed up. At the time, she was considered the greatest warrior around. I read that she killed a lot of Sky Knights, but the Dark Ace broke her record."

"He took her job? Guess she's not as good as him."

"Maybe, but she was crippled in the battle ten years ago, during the same one where the original Storm Hawks fell."

"How?"

Piper shrugged. "No one knows, but she hasn't been in battle since. Something about her right arm and leg."

"She's the only one who doesn't have to bow to our master," said Alba cheerfully from behind them. She was carrying a tray and Jay was standing to her left with his. "Mind if we join you?"

Aerrow gestured for her to take a seat. "As I was saying, Moon's right arm, leg, and hip were so badly damaged that she can't bow at the waist much less kneel," Alba said. "Oddly enough, she can still win most one-on-one fights, two-on-one if the fighters are bad, but three? No matter how poorly skilled, she's dead. Hard to believe she used to be able to take out ten without breaking a sweat."

"You knew her before?" asked Piper.

"Saw her fight once, her and that scythe." Alba's eyes took on a glazed look as she smiled. "She was glorious, never hesitated to cleave her opponents in half. I remember the blood mostly. Never seen so much, before _or_ since."

"If she's so good and she's training Talons, how come they're so bad?" interrupted Finn.

"Good question," said Aerrow, looking at Alba.

The older woman shrugged. "She's a bit of a joke these days, being a cripple. I don't think the other Talons take her seriously. Pity. We'd probably win more if they did." The others didn't comment.

***

**Sunday, 3:00 pm, Terra Cyclonia, Crystal Mine on Marlin Point, Sector Two**.

A few hours later, when everyone was back at the mines, Aerrow was starting to struggle and he still had another three hours to go before everyone returned to the barracks.

"Hey, lamb," said Alba from behind.

"Lamb?" Aerrow repeated uncertainly, turning to face her.

"Personal joke," she told him with a wave of a hand. "Let's just say I have every intention of taking advantage of your habit of taking punishment so others don't have to. Look over there," she ordered, pointing.

Aerrow turned to where she was pointing. A few guards were hassling Jay. One shoved the kid into the dirt, jeering as she did so.

"Aren't you going to help?" he asked in surprise. So far, Alba had made it clear she was Jay's protector.

"Back's too sore. You do it." She gave him a meaningful look.

Aerrow turned back to Jay in time to see the kid get a punch to the stomach.

"Go save the kid and get beat up in his stead."

Aerrow glared, and ran towards Jay. "Back off!" he ordered as he ran up and punched the first Talon in the face.

"Thanks, Card! Behind you!" warned Jay.

Aerrow smiled and performed a back flip over the attacking Talon. He grimaced when he had to crouch to break his fall; his back was killing him. He was starting to wish he had visited the medic. He quickly recovered though, and, still wincing, he ducked down low to the ground and did a sweeping kick, knocking the guard off his feet. However, by the time he stood up, he was surrounded by six other Talon guards. He looked at them each in turn, breathing slowly in an attempt to recover from the pain that seared through his back.

Smirking, Aerrow beckoned one of them to attack with a swift few curls of his finger in sheer mock to draw a nearby Talon to attack him.

The Talon charged. Another was about to attack Aerrow from behind, but Finn tackled him. "You heard the man! Back off!" Before Aerrow knew it, it was six-on-six. For three seconds. Then it was thirty on six.

"Alba, should we help?" asked Jay**,** who was standing on the sidelines with her.

"Two things," she said, holding two fingers up. "First, there will never be a 'we' in this sort of thing. I'm a lifer, you're here for another month, and you're _seven_**, **so no 'we'. Second, helping would ruin my cunning plan to get them tossed in the tracker beast pit. If Moon isn't there today, word will still reach her ears."

"You have a 'cunning plan' to get them tossed in with the _track beast_? _That's_ why you told me to stir up trouble?" he asked incredulously. "Do you hate them?"

Alba crossed her arms, watching the two groups attacking each other. "Nope, but they want to go to the academy."

"Call me crazy, but I think... they need to be alive for that." Jay said quietly.

"Somehow I think they'll live."

Jay turned back to the six newbies. They had already beaten twenty, make that twenty-five, for Jaeger had just taken out five with one punch. The remaining Talons were slowly backing away.

"See? They'll be fine. Now I have to go make sure word spreads." Humming, Alba began to walk away from the fight and towards one of the guards that owed her a favour.

"What about them?" asked Jay, pointing to the six friends.

"What about them? The guards will chuck a stun crystal at them in a few seconds. They'll be knocked out and taken in. See?" she said, pointing to a guard with a red crystal in his hands. "There goes the crystal."

The crystal landed on the ground a few feet from Aerrow. "Stun crystal!" he shouted, running towards it, hoping to kick it away from his team and towards the guards.

However, he took a shot in the gut and was forced back. A second later the crystal blew. There was a flash of light and he and his team lay unconscious.

* * *

Okay well that's that for this week the next update will occur on the 28 of Febuary 2010 before 12:00 CST


	5. Track Beasts

**Enemy Territory**

**Summary****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling has gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Five: Tracker Beasts**

**Sunday, 5:00 pm, Terra Cyclonia, Cell below the tracker beast pit on Marlin Point.**

"Urrgh," moaned Aerrow trying to bat away the hand that was gently shaking him.

Persistent, it grabbed his own hand and pulled him up into a sitting position instead. He opened his eyes to see Nadia the medic for sector two.

"Hey Nadia" He greeted as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Tending your back before the fight," she informed him pleasantly as she repositioned herself behind him. Aerrow noted the accent, Spanish, it was thick and dripped from every syllable she uttered.

"Fight?" asked Aerrow, forgetting his neck and cutting his observations short he turned his head to get a better look at the woman.

"Yes. You and your friends will fight track beast. If you win: no punishment."

"And if we lose?" Aerrow asked hesitantly.

"Track beast have good meal - you very lean, lots of protein. No fat."

"Umm... thanks?" said Aerrow not sure what else to say to such a statement.

"Welcome. Take off shirt," she instructed.

Aerrow looked around. He was in a cell with the rest of his squad present and well. They stared back at him and Piper shrugged. Finn combed his hand through his hair and gave his reflection in the metal wall of the cell a dashing smile before turning to Nadia.

"So, Nadia, come here often?" Finn asked, smile still on his face.

"Yes. Not many doctors willing to properly amputate chewed off limbs for very little money," she replied casually as Aerrow removed his shirt.

"I know—wait did – did you say chewed off limbs?!"

"Track beast here always hungry," the medic said offhandedly as she poured a liquid into a bowl and then soaked a sponge with it.

"For infection," she told Aerrow sitting down next to him as she gently applied it to his back, he flinched slightly at the unwanted pressure.

"And we have to fight them? One on one?" continued Finn.

"Maybe one on one, maybe in group, maybe one fight many track beast, may have to fight unarmed, who knows?" she answered with a shrug. "Depends what guards in mood for, like to make examples of people who cause too much trouble. I help people who survive." She placed the sponge back on the tray that contained her medical supplies.

"That's...great," said Finn weakly. "We're doomed."

Stork turned to Finn and raised his eyebrow as if to say 'that's _my_ line'. Finn looked back at him. "What?"

"So... Nadia, any advice?" asked Aerrow, as Nadia got up and wandered over to the table that held her medical bag.

"Avoid teeth, very sharp," she replied, rummaging through her bag.

"Good advice," moaned Finn.

"Nadia once saw survivor jump on beast back and strangle beast," she told him as she walked back to the Sky Knight unscrewing the top of a jar of cream. "Wrapped his arms around beast's neck. Man was strong; you ... (her eyes wondered up and down the sharpshooter) scrawny," she finished matter of factly before turning to Aerrow and applying the cream to his back. Aerrow breathed in a deep relaxing breath as the cream soothed his stinging back.

"That stuff is great. Thank you."

The raven haired girl nodded and began wrapping his chest in bandages.

"What happened?" asked Aerrow suddenly. "Only Finn was in my sight when the fight started. How did the rest of you know?"

"Osprey told me," said Piper.

"My mentor told me," volunteered Junko.

"So did mine," added Stork.

"Actually, come to think of it," pondered Junko, scratching his head in thought, "you were nowhere in sight. I wonder how he knew."

"Alba set us up," realised Aerrow.

"You sure?" asked Junko. "She seemed nice."

"All our mentors from yesterday, knowing about a fight that they can't see?" asked Aerrow. "Then there's the fact that they were still with us. Alba said they'd only stay with us for one day. Someone set it up, and Alba was acting weird too. We'll worry about her later though. Seems we need to be ready to fight the track beasts."

"You got that right. Time to go, kids," said a Talon cheerfully from the doorway.

"Ow!" he yelled when a jar of Nadia's medicine hit him on the head. "Nadia!"

Nadia glared, holding another jar at the ready. "Annoying Talon leave room. Kids not leave and get eaten till Nadia say they healthy."

"Now look here, Nadia," threatened the Talon as he advanced. The other Storm Hawks got into fighting stances, but Nadia waved her free hand to tell them to settle down.

"Annoying Talon want Nadia to help pregnant wife give birth?" she asked archly, lower her jar and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah..." said the Talon, stopping mid-stride.

"Then annoying Talon leave room and stop other Talons from bugging Nadia or Nadia no help."

The Talon spluttered, "But all the other doctors charge too much!"

"Then Talon do job." replied the medic evenly as she returned her full attention to Aerrow.

"Fine!" assented the Talon as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Wow... That was so cool!" exclaimed Junko.

"Yeah, great," drawled Stork. "Our impending doom has been delayed by a few minutes. News flash—," he straightened his shoulders and smiled as his left eye twitched, "it's still coming."

"No worries. We can handle it," assured Aerrow. "Nadia, what can you tell us about other survivors and the tracker beasts?"

***

**Sunday, 6:00 pm, Terra Cyclonia, Entrance to the tracker beast on Marlin Point.**

"So you're first then?" the 'annoying' Talon from earlier asked Aerrow.

The young Sky Knight nodded and Radarr, who was perched on his shoulder, snarled at the Talon. They were standing in front of a barred gate that led into the large and circular arena. Aerrow estimated a 50 foot radius, with a ten foot wall surrounding it with bleachers where Talons sat waiting to enjoy the show just above. He didn't know where the others were, probably behind one or two of the other gates; there were at least five.

The gate rose up, and the Talon thrust his staff into Aerrow's back.

"Get out there," he barked.

Once Aerrow was through, the gate dropped behind him. He lifted his hand and stroked Radarr's fur, taking comfort and confidence at having the furry creature by his side.

He turned as he heard the creaking of another gate open just as two track beasts stepped out. Aerrow could make out the bones underneath the creatures' skin. They hissed and growled as they approached the pair.

"Think we can take 'em?" Aerrow asked cockily.

Radarr smiled, baring his teeth as he chirped the affirmative. Aerrow smiled and ran towards the creatures. Snarling, they came at him.

Just before the nearest was about to pounce on Aerrow and sink its teeth into the boy's flesh, Aerrow jumped, landing hands first on the beast's head. He used his momentum to complete the flip and pushed off again, landing behind it. The act hurt his back, but now that it had been properly tended, the pain was nothing he couldn't easily cope with, especially since the oversized purple cats tended to be very distracting.

Once on the ground, he quickly grabbed the tails of both track beasts and tied them in a knot. He dashed to the left and Radarr went right. When one beast tried to chase Radarr and the other Aerrow, they didn't get very far. The track beasts looked at each other then turned to Aerrow and snarled.

"Uh-oh," murmured Aerrow as he started running.

He turned when one of the beasts howled in pain. Radarr had jumped on top of one and started clawing at its eyes. The remaining track beast snarled and snapped at the smaller creature, who quickly jumped back onto the ground and ran towards Aerrow.

Their smiles of victory soon faded however as two more gates opened to reveal another four track beasts.

"We can take 'em," said Aerrow, but he didn't sound as confident this time. Fortunately, everyone's head turned at that moment when a gate wasn't just opened, but thrown at one of the track beasts.  
"Arrrgh!" cried Junko as he charged into the arena.

"We've got your back, Cardinal!" shouted Finn. "Or at least Jaeger does," he murmured quietly enough that nobody else heard.

As a track beast charged towards Junko, the wallop dodged to the side and grabbed its neck with his arms. He then hoisted the creature up and flipped it onto its back.

"All right, Jaeger!" whooped Finn, punching the air with a raised fist. He then noticed the track beast snarling behind him.

"Oh, shoot," he muttered before breaking out into a run. "Aaaaahh!" he screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Tern!" shouted Junko as he started towards his best friend but he was stopped mid-stride by a call.

"Jaeger!" yelled Piper from behind another set of bars. Stork stood right behind her. His face was pale, and his eyes darted to each of the track beasts in turn.

"Get us out of here!" she continued.

"Hmmm, you _sure_ you want to do that?" asked Stork eyes wide as he stared at the beast.

"Strider," said Piper, turning to Stork, "they need our help. Besides, now there are only three track beasts, and, once we're out, there'll be six of us." She had just finished this sentence when the gate was removed, and Junko bashed a charging beast in the head with it. "Okay, make that two."

"Try four," said Stork. "The two Card tied managed to get loose and the blind one is using his nose to chase Trigger. Another two are chasing Card, and the last one has Tern on the run."

"Jaeger, help Tern. Strider, you're with me," ordered Piper as she bolted towards her leader.

"Right!" shouted Junko as he ran towards Finn.

Meanwhile, Finn had his back to the wall and a drooling track beast at his front. "Oh maaaan!" he wailed.

The track beast pounced. Finn jumped to the side and turned back to the beast when he heard a thump and a cracking noise.

The track beast had been so intent on its prey that it hadn't noticed the wall right behind it. Having banged its head, it now lay unconscious.

"Yes!" shouted Finn as he raised both hands in the air, forming the victory 'V' with his fingers.

"Wow, Tern, that was good. Did you plan that?" asked Junko from behind the creature.

"What do you mean, 'did I plan that'? Of course I planned that! You're talking to the Fi—Ternster!"

"Right, well c'mon, let's go help Trigger," said Junko as he ran towards the smallest Storm Hawk, who was starting to run out of breath.

"Right, coming," shouted Finn as he ran to catch up to the wallop.

"Okay, Serin," said Stork once they were a few feet from the two beasts approaching Aerrow, who were getting closer and closer to him.

Jeering Talons urged the beast from overhead. "We're here now; what amazing plan do you have to take down the track beast?" asked Stork calmly.

"Ummm, hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Since when do you not have a plan?!" shouted the merb, staring at her.

"Well, I haven't had a lot of time to come up with one!" she shot back.

"Uh, guys?" said Aerrow.

The two friends turned to Aerrow and realized one of the beasts had started towards them.

"Oh, this cannot end well," prophesized Stork.

The beast charged the two. Piper rolled to the right, while Stork jumped to the left. The track beast decided to pursue Piper, who was now back on her feet and backing away from the snarling jaws.

"Eeep!" squeaked Stork before jumping onto the creature's back and wrapping his arms around its neck.

"Oh no you don't! Wait, what am I doing?" he asked no one in particular when he realised he had just jumped onto the back of a large animal with sharp teeth and claws, "Oh, why do I ever leave the ship?"

Suddenly, the track beast arched its back and started bucking back and forth in an attempt to rid itself of its undesired rider.

"Ahhhh! Hehehe, hahaha!" Stork started laughing when he realized it was just like the training Ayrgyn had given him.

"Strider!" called Piper.

"I'm fine!" yelled the merb "Go help Cardinal!"

Piper turned her attention back to Aerrow, who had just dodged another pounce from the beast. She picked up the only weapon she could find; a small rock and threw it at the track beast's head.

It quickly forgot about Aerrow and turned to its new prime annoyance.

Up in the bleachers, not far from where Piper stood, was a tall woman standing next to the railing as she overlooked the fight. She was pale and had long white hair, pale blue eyes, and a large burn mark visible on the right side of her face. Anyone who saw her try to walk could tell she should have two crutches, but anyone who was actually familiar with her knew she was too proud for that. She sometimes came to these barbaric spectacles in the hopes of finding raw talent. She had eyes and ears everywhere, including the mines. One of her sources said that there were skilled children about to fight.

These children were certainly worth the trouble of hobbling to this god-forsaken area. She laughed when she saw the girl throw a rock at the beast.

"Might need a little help...." she chuckled under her breath.

"Girl! Catch!" she yelled as she threw her crutch with her good arm, "Ah!" she cried softly as she momentarily lost her balance and had to grab hold of the railing.

Piper turned at the voice and caught the crutch as it flew towards her. She turned back to her opponent in time to strike its head as it jumped towards her. Grateful the crutch in her hand was made out of metal, she observed a small white crystal embedded in it, but didn't have time for anything else before the beast landed, shook its head, and turned back to her, growling as drool dripped down its fangs and onto the ground.

"Serin!" called Aerrow.

"I've got this!" The beast charged and Piper took another swing at its head. While it was still disoriented, she pressed the attack, hitting it again and again. She stopped after the forth strike to see if it would attack again.

"Idiot. I'll soon have that streak of mercy out of you," hissed the owner of the crutch to herself.

The track beast _did_ move again. It got back to its feet and snarled at Piper, who glared in return. It backed off, to face Aerrow and darted towards him.

"Nooo!" screamed Piper.

Aerrow started running towards the beast and was about to try and jump over it when it was tackled by Junko. he wallop elbowed the tracker beast in its ribs, breaking a few, so the creature decided to stay down. Radarr ran up to Aerrow and took his usual perch on the Sky Knight's shoulder.

"I'm fine," he replied to the creature's chirps.

"Well, that's all of them," said Junko, placing his hands on his hips.

"Umm, there's one more left," said Finn, pointing towards Stork who was laughing manically. He was throwing his own weight into the tracker beast jumps and it looked like it was starting to wear down.

"Do you think we should help him?" asked Finn.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself. Let's just watch for now," ordered Aerrow, grinning from ear to ear they had just beaten five, soon to be six, track beasts one on one, which was no easy feat. He glanced up at the bleachers and his eyes met the long, white haired women. She smiled down at him pleasantly. He tried to read her face but apart from a pleasant smile it was blank. A 'ye-ha' from Stork cause the Sky Knight to shift his focus back to his carrier pilot.

He turned just in time to see the merb throw his weight into the tracker beast's dive, its head struck the ground with quite a bit of force. It lay down and, after a few moments, Stork got off its back and turned to his friends.

"And that, lady and gentlemen, is how it's done," he told them as he brushed loose stands of hair from his eyes.

They turned when they heard a clapping sound. The tall woman with long white hair and a burn scar covering a good portion of the right side of her face was tapping her right shoulder with her left hand, amidst a sea of shocked Talons who were staring at the five children in abject stupidity.

"Girl!" the woman called. "Toss me my crutch, will you?"

***

The six Storm Hawks sat in the cell they had been in earlier when Nadia tended to Aerrow. After Piper had returned the crutch to its owner, they had been surrounded by twelve Talons and told 'not to try anything'.

They had been sitting for about ten or fifteen minutes when the cell door was opened by a Talon who then waved in the woman they had seen earlier.

"Greetings, children," she said with a slight bow of her head. "My name is Lady Moon. I run a military school. You have two choices: come to my school, or go back to the mines."

"Do you have all you can eat buffets at this school of yours?" asked Junko as his stomach growled.

Lady Moon chuckled. "The main course is all you can eat – dessert, however, is rationed."

Junko turned to Aerrow, something Lady Moon was quick to notice.

"I take it you're inviting all of us?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then we're in."

**Okay so the chapter is a little early, when I say the chap is gonna be up on a certain day I mean late the preceding evening or early on the stated day. I trust there are no complaints. Next update on the 7 of March.**


	6. Weaver's Fate

**Enemy Territory**

**Summary****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling's gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Six: Weaver's Fate**

**Sunday, 7:00 pm, Terra Cyclonia** **Marlin Point, Flight docks.**

"Are you sure you don't want an escort Lady Moon?" asked the Talon Nadia had thrown a jar of medicine at.

"Quite," she replied as she settled into her Switchblade. She secured her crutch on the right side, and then pushed back her cloak - it was then the Storm Hawks noticed the machinery on her right leg and arm. The one on her arm was similar to that of the Dark Ace's and there was a purple crystal embedded in it at the lower forearm; she had a similar contraption on the leg - it didn't have a crystal but the top part wrapped around her waist like a metal belt. She ignored their stares and pressed a button on her switchblade. Metal restraints wrapped around her right leg. She turned to Aerrow.

"I won't need an escort to make sure you don't run, now do I?" She arched an eyebrow.

"No ma'am," he replied as he sat in his own switchblade.

"Good. Everyone ready?" The Storm Hawks all nodded. "Let's go."

***

**Sunday, 7:10 pm, Terra Cyclonia,** **Air just east of** **Nex Point.**

"That area right there is where we want to land!" Lady Moon shouted over her shoulder at Aerrow. He looked down to see she was pointing at a large dirt field in front of a large three-story building.

The six switchblades landed, and everyone got off. "Martin?" called Lady Moon.

"Yes?" said a round boy with brown close cropped hair, who Aerrow, Piper, and Radarr recognized. _'Top dog...' _It was indeed their acquaintance from the Talon academy, though his personality was different, far more passive. "Take these switchblades to the hangar," she ordered as she removed her crutch from her ride and stood. "I have to give the new recruits the two dollar tour."

Lady Moon hobbled over to the entrance and then turned to Finn. "Tern, open the door will you?" Finn nodded and did as requested, giving her a sideways glance as she walked by.

The entrance hall was large with two twin staircases leading up to the second floor.

"To get to the girls' dormitory, you go up the staircase and to the right," she said, pointing. "Boys are on the left. The cafeteria is on this floor, just off to the right. There's a flight yard just east of this building. The training yard is past the doors straight ahead. Across from it is another building where we have a gym, pool, class rooms... and I lost Jaeger as soon as the word cafeteria left my mouth didn't I?" she said dryly when she noticed Junko was staring at where she said the cafeteria was, drooling.

"I'm afraid so," said Aerrow.

"Fine, we'll get you lot some food." She started walking towards the cafeteria. Junko licked his lips and followed.

"Only thing you really need to know right now is that when you hear the bell in the morning, you need to get dressed and get to the front yard within the next 10 minutes. There's a four mile run every morning before breakfast. I'll work out your class schedule tonight. Any questions?"

"Do we study something other than fighting?" asked Piper.

"Of course – you'll also study military history, first aid, and crystals. All other classes are combat oriented- sharp shooting, flying, hand-to-hand, weapons, etc. The basics of crystals are mandatory, but you can take more advanced stuff if you wish. You like crystals?" she asked, noticing Piper eyes light up at the prospect of advanced crystal study.

"Oh, does she ever," replied Finn with a roll of his eyes.

Piper glared and Lady Moon continued, "You'll also be learning about the different life forms on different terras. The classrooms are only so big, so you won't be taking all your classes together, but I can make sure you have at least one familiar face in each class. Though I take it you and you furry friend don't wish to be separated at all?" she asked turning to Aerrow.

He nodded. "We'd like to stay together."

"Should be doable."

"Um, where's the library?" asked Piper.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"It's to the left of the entrance hall, at the end. You can't miss it."

"Thanks."

"There's a curfew," Lady Moon added, "in bed by nine-thirty, lights out by ten. If you're caught wandering around past curfew, you're in trouble. Ah, here we are."

Leaning on her crutch, she shoved open a door and hobbled through.

"Molly! Oh, Molly!" she called as she made her way to another set of door to the left. "We got new recruits and they need to be fed! C'mon kids, we'll head into the kitchen."

The kitchen was rather large and there were a number of kids peeling, slicing, and otherwise preparing food. Walking hurriedly among them was a plump woman with brown hair. She walked over to the group when she spotted Lady Moon.

"What'cha be wanting now, Miss Moon?" she asked crossly, placing her hands on her hips.

"New recruits managed to beat six track beasts without getting a scratch - they worked up an appetite though and they missed dinner," she explained.

"And breakfast!" put in Junko, raising his finger.

"Well, I've got some leftovers. How hungry are ye kids?"

"Really hungry!" replied Junko eagerly.

"Might want to bring out everything," said Aerrow. "You're not going to see leftovers for a long time."

"Really? Well all right then. The big guy can help me carry the food. The scrawny one," -she gestured at Stork- "can carry the silverware. The rest of you, get out of my kitchen and find yourselves a table." She shooed them out.

A few minutes later, the remaining Storm Hawks and Lady Moon sat at the table closest to the kitchen.

"Something the matter, Tern?" asked Lady Moon when she noticed Finn looking at her funny, squinting as if trying to figure something out.

Finn averted his eyes. "No, nothing, just - you seem... friendlier... than I expected," answered Finn. He didn't know what to expect from the former top commander, but sitting down at the table with them and promising they could stay together seemed rather ... nice for a Talon.

"Say that after you've had a class I teach. Also, you're not an enemy. If you were, I'd slit your throat then eat my dinner as if nothing had happened. I wouldn't even concern myself with removing your body from the table."

There was something about the casual tone with which that statement had been made that left the Storm Hawks with no doubt she meant it.

This awkward silence was interrupted by Molly, Junko, and Stork walking up to their table.

"Hey, guys!" the wallop said happily in greeting. He was carrying a large plate with a pile of food that was taller than him. Molly was also carrying a plate of food though considerably smaller. Stork grimly placed a stack of plates in the middle of the table; on top of the plates were six knives and six forks.

"More leftover than usual, Mol'," commented Lady Mood dryly.

"My gloopy fruit casserole is not very popular," Molly replied, equally dryly, placing the plate of food she was carrying front of the others. Junko took a seat on the end next to Aerrow and started eating.

"Is he chewing or just inhaling?" asked Lady Moon. Aerrow shrugged. "Well," she continued, "I may have to re-evaluate the whole all-you-can-eat thing. Mol', make sure he doesn't eat more than five times the average student. Also, give him whatever leftovers are available, and two dessert rations. Don't want the boy starving."

"Right, ma'am."

"Now, I've got schedules to sort out. I trust you can find the required unclaimed beds in the dorms," she told them as she rose from her seat. "By the way, the elevators are only for transporting heavy objects or for those who, like myself, aren't good with stairs," she called over her shoulder as she hobbled away.

"You kids place the dirty dishes on the racks over there," ordered Molly, pointing to a series of racks that lined the wall, and turned back to the kitchen.

The group continued to eat in silence while they finished their casserole -which really wasn't very tasty- but they were all hungry, so everyone finished their portion, much to Junko's disappointment. Once Finn put down his fork (he was the last to finish), Aerrow spoke.

"Well guys, we're in and it doesn't seem like anyone's watching us. What say we have a look around? Maybe we'll find Weaver."

The others nodded their assent and rose from their seats.

"Serin, are you going to the library?" asked Finn when, instead of turning right towards the courtyard once they got back to the entrance hall, she continued walking straight.

"Well, there might be something interesting, and Weaver might be there..."

Finn just looked at her, as if to say 'you've gotta be kidding me'.

"I think we'd stand a better chance of finding her or someone who knows her out in the courtyard," said Aerrow, "and I don't want to split up- not until we have a better feel for this place."

Piper sighed. "All right, I guess the library can wait," she replied as she walked back to the group, shoulders slumped.

The courtyard was about the size of a stadium, balance beams and other equipment scattered around. Children ranging from eleven to eighteen ran around training and sparring. There was no sign of Weaver though. The sun was beginning to set but there was still plenty of light out. Aerrow noticed lights were set up so, even when the sun did set, there would be plenty of light.

"Should we ask someone?" suggest Finn.

"Umm, if she _has_ been caught, it'll look bad for us if we ask about her," said Stork.

"But we asked about her back in the mines," countered Finn.

"Yeah, we asked _miners,_ not wannabe Talons," replied Stork.

"Strider's got a point. If she was found out, they're going to wonder how we know her. She went six days without contacting Sparrow for a reason," said Aerrow. "Let's just try talking to someone and see if the subject comes up. If a Sky Knight has been caught, they're sure to mention it. If we have nothing by the end of the day, we'll start asking."

"Cardinal, look," said Piper suddenly pointing.

Aerrow turned and saw another familiar face: Grimsly, a wannabe Talon from before the Storm Hawks had been reformed.

"Eh, looks like Lady Moon will take in just about anyone," Finn smirked.

"As I recall, that guy almost trashed the _Condor_..." hissed Stork.

"Calm down Strider," warned Aerrow. "You'll get the chance for a little payback."

"Oh, I'll get some payback...but it won't be _little,_" replied Stork, rubbing his hands together.

Aerrow looked at the balance beams where two boys were sparring using padded staffs. One was about fourteen, with brown spiked hair while the other seemed closer to seventeen and had short green hair and bangs parted on the right. Both had a thin wiry build and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Smiling, Aerrow walked towards them with the others following suit. He stopped a few feet away, just as the younger boy fell.

"Got'cha, Merlin," boasted the older boy. "Who's next?"

"I'll take you on," said Aerrow as he grabbed a patted staff and climbed up.

"And you are?"

"Cardinal. You?"

"Shrike," answered the older boy as he thrust forward. Aerrow blocked the attack and tried an upper cut strike, which Shrike also blocked, and so it went back and forth. Shrike had a look of deep concentration on his face; Aerrow, on the other hand, looked like he was about to laugh. Aerrow dropped and delivered a sweeping kick; Shrike lost his balance and fell to the mats below.

The young Sky Knight jumped down and offered his hand. Shrike cocked an eyebrow but took the offering. "You do realize this means war right?" asked the green haired boy as he rose.

"I'll take you on anytime."

"I can smell the testosterone from here," drawled a female voice. Everyone turned to see a brunette - she appeared to be about fourteen.

"Name's Kestrel. You've met my brother Shrike, and as sorry as I am to interrupt, he and I have work to do." Grabbing her brother's arm, she started dragging him back to the main building.

"Cool move, Cardinal," said Merlin from behind Aerrow. "Surprised you didn't lose your balance."

"Care for another round?" asked Aerrow climbing back onto the beam. Merlin smiled and climbed up. The other boy attacked first and Aerrow easily blocked the blow.

Finn was fast losing interest and started looking around the yard. He saw a group of kids shooting targets with crossbows and straight bows. He tapped Piper on the shoulder and gestured to it. When she nodded, he left to join them. She then noticed a few others sparring with staffs; she tapped Stork on the shoulder and pointed to them. He nodded his understanding and she left to join them.

By the time Aerrow had finished the fight with Merlin, only Radarr was left. The furry creature pointed to were Junko was weight lifting, enjoy the shocked looks he was getting from the Talon wannabes surrounding him; Piper was sparring with another girl; Finn was trying his hand at using a straight bow and doing fairly well with it, though he needed work; Stork was just a few feet away, talking to another student.

"At least they all stayed in sight." Aerrow chuckled as he kneeled down to pet Radarr, careful to keep his still sore back straight.

***

"So, Strider, find anything?" asked Aerrow. The group was currently gathered under a tree in the yard. Finn wasn't paying much attention, preferring to focus on the pretty girls nearby.

"You guys notice there aren't a lot of girls here?" Finn asked. "I mean, there are some, good looking ones too, but there aren't a lot of them."

"Tern, focus," ordered Piper, turning back to Stork. "What were you going to say, Strider?"

"Well, while you guys were having fun showing off, I was talking to another student. I asked how things worked around here, the rules and the punishments dished out for disobeying those rules. He told me that isolation was a popular punishment, effective too."

"Isolation?" asked Aerrow.

"Yup. It's where you're shoved in a dark room with no light, no sound, and no food – just a little water," Stork explained. "Total sensory deprivation. Also, the room is small, about a cubic meter; apparently there are two doors one leads out, another to a small washroom – it opens once a day for five minutes. Weaver was tossed in one for a week and spent yesterday in sick bay recovering. Wasn't seen much today. She's probably in the girl's dorm and Tern, before you say anything, a boy caught in the girls' dorm gets sent to isolation for two days, so _no_ visiting."

"What did Weaver do?" asked Piper.

"Apparently some of the more talented ones get to go out in the field; Weaver was caught helping a few civilians escape from the terra they were attacking. The guy I talked to said the only reason she wasn't sent back to the mines was because she was caught helping little kids and Lady Moon, who apparently has a soft spot for kids, decided to go easy on her."

"I'll ask her about it myself," said Piper as she started walking towards the dorms. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"So, Strider, what happens when a girl is caught in the boys' dorm?" asked Finn.

***

Piper walked the halls of the girls' dorm. Each room had eight beds and most of the rooms weren't even half full. She poked her head into the fifth room and saw who she was looking for.

"Weaver!" she called as she ran up to the bed where Starling sat, reading a book.

Starling looked up, startled, at Piper, then around the dorm room which was being shared with two other girls, both of which were within earshot.

"Are you Sparrow's friend?" Starling asked, thinking that the purple-haired girl before her could only be Piper. After all, she didn't recognize her from anywhere else.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, my name's Serin, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I've had a rough week."

"Tell me about it?" said Piper gently as she sat down.

"Well, we were invading Terra Athena; I went into one of the houses because I thought I had seen a man enter. I knocked him out with little effort and then I spotted two kids –one, four; the other, six- hiding in a corner. We're supposed to gather up the children we find, put them aside so they aren't hurt and so their parents don't cause trouble. I told them to hide and didn't realise Grimsly was behind me. He told Lady Moon. Since the children were so young, it was my first offence, and as the children would have been released at the end of the fight anyway, I was given the choice between a return trip to the mines or a week in isolation. I chose the latter."

"You okay?"

"Sore from being in that cramped space for so long, but Lady Moon made sure I had plenty to eat after, as well as bed rest. I must admit, I'm surprised to see you here."

Piper shrugged. "Well… we heard this place was more fun than the mines."

"You were in the mines?"

"It wasn't so bad. I'll tell you all about it later," said Piper looking around the room. The other girls weren't paying much attention to them. Five of the eight beds showed no signs of habitation - one of those five was the bed right next to Starling's. Piper got to her feet and sat on it testing it out. "This one's free, right?"

Starling nodded.

"Tired?" she asked.

"I had a busy day."

"I'll find you a set of pyjamas to wear," said Starling as she rose.

"I can get them." said Piper getting to her feet.

"That's alright. I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"Thanks, Weaver."

***

**Monday, 6:00 am, Terra Cyclonia, Nex Point, Military academy, Front Yard.**

Piper stood in the front yard at 6:00am the following morning, performing a few stretches while keeping an eye out for her friends.

"Hey, guys!" she called when she spotted them several feet away.

"Hey, Serin. Hey, Weaver!" Finn waved as the two girls ran towards them.

"Weaver, you remember Cardinal, Trigger, Jaeger, Tern, and Strider, right?" asked Piper, quickly telling Starling everyone's alias.

"Of course. It's good to see you all again." She smiled at them warmly. "We'll have to catch up sometime."

"Don't worry, we will," promised Aerrow.

"All right, kids!" shouted a Talon standing near the flag pole. "You all know the available routes. Pick one and stick to it! The sooner you're done, the sooner you eat!"

"Routes?" asked Aerrow.

"This school has over three hundred students," replied Starling as she started running. "We don't all run together - there are five different paths you can take. Each one is one mile long; you have to run it four times, and each path brings you back to the front of the main building. Just follow me," she told them.

"Are some paths easier than others?" asked Finn.

"Well, they all have obstacles," replied Starling. "A wall to climb, a ravine to jump or swing across, but each one is about the same level of difficulty."

"Why can't we eat first?" asked Junko.

"You'd have to ask Lady Moon about that," answered Starling.

"Is it true she threw you in isolation because you wanted to help out a couple of kids?" asked Aerrow.

Starling repeated her story for the other Storm Hawks.

"Wow," exclaimed Finn at the end of it. "They're pretty strict here. Hey, if the kids were going to be released anyway, why did you try to hide them?"

"If the children managed to avoid capture, it increased the chances that their parents would. As a result of Grimsly ratting me out, the parents tried to rescue their children and were caught, enslaved and made to work at a metal factory. The children now live in a home, near the factory since they're too young to work."

There was a tightness in Starling's voice. The group continued to run in silence.

***

"Finally, we get to eat!" cried Junko as he sat down at the table. The others had had a hard time keeping up with the wallop. After realizing that he could eat as soon as he was done, he had run the entire course in forty minutes. He probably would have finished sooner if Aerrow hadn't told him to wait for the others so they could stick together.

As a result, the cafeteria was currently fairly empty - there were just four others who had managed to complete the run before them.

Aerrow turned when he heard footsteps approach. It was a Talon holding several sheets of paper.

"You Cardinal?" he asked.

"Yeah."

The Talon handed Aerrow the papers. "Schedule for you and your friends."

"Thanks," said Aerrow as the Talon walked away. He turned back to the others. "Serin, this one's yours."

Piper took the paper and Starling looked over her shoulder. "Looks like you're in Advanced Crystal Use, Serin. And we have Military History together."

The group spent the rest of lunch comparing schedules and figuring out a time and place to meet, where they could talk in private. They didn't want a repeat of what happened at the Talon Academy, especially since _this_ time they were in the middle of Cyclonia.

***

**Monday, 7:30 pm, Terra Cyclonia, Nex Point, Military academy, empty classroom.**

Aerrow drummed his fingers on the table. He was in one of the classrooms in the building across the court yard and on the third floor. Radarr, Junko, and Finn were also in the room, waiting for the others. They had decided to meet at 7:30 pm and were careful not to all come at once or by the same route .Aerrow thought it might draw attention to them if they did.

Stork arrived a few minutes later, and Piper and Starling five minutes after him. Once everyone was seated, Aerrow asked the question that had been on everyone's mind since the whole adventure started.

"All right, Weaver, what can you tell us about this resistance?"

**Next update on March 14, this is a little late in the day but, my laptop is gone till next thursday at the earliest. I'm a comp-sci student... really, really not liking this. FYI reviews make me happy in-case anyone wants to cheer me up.**


	7. Military School with Lady Moon

**Enemy Territory**

**Summary****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling's gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Seven: Military School with Lady Moon**

**Monday 7:30 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School, Empty Classroom**

"Where to start…" wondered Starling out loud. "I arrived in Cyclonia without much difficulty, but soon found myself getting shipped off to the mines. I got into a fight with a few Talons over proper etiquette. Fortunately, I didn't stay for long. I wound up fighting the Talon guards there. Luckily, Lady Moon was visiting the mine at the time. She thought I had potential and asked if I wanted to attend her school - I agreed. Once here, it didn't take long for me to advance to the point where I went on raids. I always tried to help the people we attacked- discreetly, of course.

"We only get one day off a week, Sunday; I've been using those days to travel to other Points to listen to rumours in the local pubs and other places looking for leads. It was slow work, having only one day off each week but I managed to get away after classes a few times and it was better than the mines.

"I caught a break the day before I was thrown into isolation, breaking up a scuffle between a civilian and two Talons. I...convinced them that hassling unarmed civilians wasn't healthy and escorted the civilian down a nearby alley. Once we were a safe distance away, he told me his name was Vireo. He thanked me for my help and the next thing I know, the two Talons I had... conversed with, were standing right behind me.

"_Woah lady, you got some right hook!" said one of the Talons, rubbing his chin. "No need to worry," he told her rapidly as he held up his hands. "We're on your side."_

"_We just wanted to test your combat skills first hand," said the other guard._

"_You see we've had our eye on you since you helped my cousin on Terra Roma." Vireo chuckled._

"_Who are you?" asked Starling._

"_Like I said, my name is Vireo. I'm one of the recruiters for the resistance. You've been trying to get in, haven't you?"_

_Starling relaxed. "Yes."_

"_Well, meet me at the fountain in the market place on your next day off. I still have to check a few things over with the leaders."_

"They left and the next day I was caught and thrown into isolation. So, I missed my chance. I'm sure that Vireo learned what happened though. I'll go to the fountain on my next day off and hopefully he'll be there."

"And if he's not?" asked Aerrow, his unasked question lingered in the air. _If he's not there, are you going to give up?_

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," she replied. "What about you guys?"

"We're not leaving without you Starling," answered Aerrow curtly. "Besides, if we play our cards right, the Sky Knight Association will have a lot more spies to use."

"Does this mean we're going to go with her on our day off?" asked Finn.

"No," answered Starling. "If Vireo sees me with six other students it might scare him off. I'll meet him and talk to him about you guys. How much should I tell him?"

"I'll leave that to you," said Aerrow. "If you think he really _is_ part of the resistance and this isn't some trap, then tell him who we are and that we'd like to meet the leaders."

"Will do," said Starling with a nod.

***

The next few days were uneventful for the Storm Hawks – fun, but uneventful. It seemed Shrike had been serious when he had declared war on Aerrow. The older boy tried and failed to beat the younger Sky Knight every chance he got. The two were in the same flight class, along with Stork, and constantly tried to outdo each other with stunts.

At one such time, the class had been divided into two teams with Aerrow and Shrike on opposite sides. Shrike jumped from his switchblade onto another, grabbed the pilot's shirt, threw him off, then set the switchblade on a collision course with another student on the opposing side, before jumping back to his ride and turning off the auto pilot. Not to be outdone, Aerrow jumped from his, used a wrench to destroy the controls on his opponent's vehicle before jumping to another – this one a team mate's – reaching out and grabbing the top left wing, he swung himself between the two and flew through the air, onto the switchblade of an opponent. With one swift kick, he separated rider from ride and back flipped back onto his switchblade which had been piloted by Radarr.

And so it continued, until only Shrike, Aerrow, and Radarr were left. Naturally, they decided to finish the match with a game of chicken. And we all know what happens when two pig-headed teens play chicken. Their rides crashed head first and the force of the blast sent them flying. Fortunately, all three were both able to activate their chutes before they plummeted to their doom.

And, just as naturally, once they were on the ground they nominated to fight in hand-to-hand. Aerrow jumped and landed hands first on Shrike's head. Using his momentum, he landed behind the older boy and delivered a kick to his back putting Shrike off balance. He followed through with a sweeping kick and once Shrike was on his back, the redhead put his foot on Shrike's throat.

"I win," announced Aerrow cheerfully, as he removed his foot and offered Shrike his hand. Smiling, Shrike took the offering.

"That part when you swung between the wings was pretty cool. Never met someone so at home in the air."

"You weren't so bad yourself," replied Aerrow.

Every combat oriented class with the two ended in a similar fashion with the exception of sharp shooting class, which they shared with Finn, who creamed them both.

Military history, which was taught by a man named Torbon, was Aerrow's second favourite, partly because most of his team was in it and also because it was interesting. It wasn't just Cyclonia's victories that were studied but also its losses. They had discussions about not only how the losses might have been avoided, but also about how the Sky Knights might have won the battles they lost.

Shrike, despite having made Aerrow his rival, also seemed to consider him a friend. He and Kestrel often joined them during meals and Aerrow had to admit, the Talon wannabe didn't seem that bad.

"So Shrike, why are you here?" Aerrow had asked during their second dinner together.

"To be a Talon."

"But, why do you want to be a Talon? Aren't you worried about the innocent people you'll hurt?"

"Not really," Shrike shrugged. "Cyclonia's our home. If I'm called to fight for it, I'll do it. I could help out some other way I suppose, but I'd like to travel and this seems like the quickest way. Besides, sky duelling is fun. What about you? If you're so worried about hurting people, why did you come?"

"It was either this or the mines."

"Ah. You all former miners?" he asked, looking around the table.

The other six nodded. "Well, be careful not to let your soft spot show," warned Shrike. "Or you'll end up back in the mines or in isolation." He glanced at Starling as he said this.

"What book are you reading, Card?" asked Kestrel, looking at a large book beside Aerrow.

"Oh, it's a history book. There's a test tomorrow in Military History."

"I know. We're in the same class," Kestrel said dryly, "but since you're new, Trogon said even though you had to do the test, you wouldn't be graded on it. And that's not even the textbook for the class."

"I know, I'm just interested," said Aerrow.

"Oh man, not another Serin," moaned Finn, as he dropped his head into his hands.

Piper glared.

"I have to go," she announced, suddenly standing.

"Where are you going?" asked Aerrow.

"To see Lady Moon. Linnet, my Advanced Crystals teacher, told me to go to her office at seven."

***

Piper knocked on the door of Lady Moon's office just below the gold plated nameplate- at least she hoped it was her office, and not her residence. This being her first visit, she wasn't entirely sure.

"Come in, Serin," answered the headmistress from the other side.

Gingerly, Piper opened the door. Lady Moon was seated at her desk. A large rectangular window behind her and the walls on both sides of the window were lined with books. To Piper's right was a small circular table with two chairs. To her left there was a blackboard, which was at the current moment blank.

"You wanted to see me?"

Lady Moon looked up from the book she was reading and waved Piper to one of the two chairs in front of her desk. Once Piper was seated, Lady Moon answered.

"Yes, Linnet says you're doing well in the course. Though you've only had two classes, I just want to make sure you wished to stay in the class. I promised you a familiar face in each class but that's not the case for your crystal class. I'm just checking to make sure you don't mind."

"No, not at all," replied Piper waving her hands in front of her. "The class is really interesting and more than makes up for the lack of a friend."

"Good, well take this." Lady Moon took a book that rested on her left and held it out for Piper.

"The previous Master Cyclonis wrote this book," she explained. "It's six years old, but still considered advanced. Take it. It's yours now."

Piper reached out and took the offering. She flipped through it, reading a few small portions.

"'How to access and modify a crystal's matrix'!? This is really advanced!"

"Yes, well, Linnet was very impressed with you."

"Oh, I wasn't that good," said Piper modestly.

Lady Moon snorted.

"Deary, the task was to harmonize a pair of geyser crystals. You harmonized _four_ before becoming bored and creating a silence crystal which cancelled out every sound wave it encountered."

"Heh..." murmured Piper, looking away. "Well, I've been doing the research on it and when I saw all those crystals in the trash bin... I mean, just because they were tiny pieces and almost out of juice, didn't mean they couldn't be used for an experiment... though the crystal _did_ stop working after ten seconds as a result."

"At any rate, if that's what you call 'not that good' I'd like to see what you do call 'good'. Keep it up and maybe even Master Cyclonis will take an interest in you."

Piper froze.

"Master Cyclonis! _The_ Master Cyclonis?"

Her voice trembled slightly.

"Yes, why are you scared? I doubt she'll bite your head off. It would be a real opportunity to advance. And you do want to advance further, do you not?"

"Umm, yes I really do. It's just all a bit sudden. Um...can I go now?"

Lady Moon waved at the door and Piper bolted from the room. After she closed the door, she leaned against it, breathing heavily. _'I've got to find Aerrow.'_

_***_

"Cardinal!" called Piper as she ran towards the big oak tree her leader was sitting under, a book in his lap.

"Something wrong?" he asked raising a quizzical brow.

Piper checked to see if there was anyone close enough to hear them before sitting down next to him. "I think I got carried away in Advanced Crystals," she admitted.

"What happened?" he inquired, closing the book.

"I impressed the teacher so much that Lady Moon is thinking about telling Master Cyclonis about me."

Aerrow remained silent a few moments as he absorbed the information.

"Has she contacted Master Cyclonis yet?"

She shook her head.

"No."

"So, all you have to do is keep your head down a bit. Hopefully Master Cyclonis doesn't pay much mind to the rumour mill."

"Guess I should only do what I'm asked."

Aerrow drummed his fingers on the book. "I'm not so sure. They'll be suspicious if you suddenly stop enjoying the class. Just...try to tone it down a little. The meeting's in ten minutes. Why don't we head up together?" Piper nodded and the two made their way to the building where the classes were held.

The Storm Hawk Seven had agreed to meet once a day at around seven-thirty in one of the empty classrooms. They were the first to arrive and within fifteen minutes, everyone else had gathered.

"So..." said Finn as he sat at a desk, his chin resting in his hand "What's up?"

Piper told them what had happened when she went to visit Lady Moon.

"What?! Serin, what if Master Cyclonis recognizes you?" said Finn.

"What makes you think she will?" asked Starling, slightly confused. As far as she knew, Master Cyclonis and Piper had met less than a handful of times on the battlefield – she would have more chance of recognizing Aerrow.

"Because we were friends," answered Piper, barely loud enough for Startling to hear.

"Come again?"

"It happened after the Cyclonians tried to take the time pulse," cut in Aerrow. "Cyclonis saved Piper's life disguised as a blond girl named Lark, when Piper was caught out in a maelstrom."

The bitterness was obvious in his voice. Aerrow had always felt responsible for Piper getting lost in that storm. As leader, he should have made sure they were all together.

"When the storm was over the next day, they found us and Piper brought her on board the ship. The two went on recon together and that's when Piper figured out who Lark was. Cyclonis used an invisibility crystal on her Talons and sent them after the _Condor. _Piper beat Cyclonis in a fight and destroyed the invisibility crystal and we were able to beat the Talons."

Several moments of silence past before Starling spoke.

"Serin, you do realize you two were never friends?"

Piper shook her head.

"You know what an Oblivion Crystal is, right?"

"A crystal that sends people to... well it sends them somewhere," answered Starling, looking at her curiously.

"Do you know they don't work on friends, even if you were only friends for a moment? When Cyclonis used it on me, it didn't work. Anyway, it doesn't change the fact that we spent hours together on her ship. There's a good chance she'll recognize me."

"I see," said Starling, not sure what else to say. "Like Card said, all you have to do is tone it down a bit and you'll be fine. Has anyone else something to report?" she asked suddenly, wanting to change the subject.

"I overheard one of the flight instructors talking about taking Cardinal out onto the battlefield," said Stork.

"When did you hear this?" asked Aerrow.

"Today, when you were in the air showing off."

"Hmm...It would give me a chance to sabotage the Talons from inside and I'd be able to watch your back, Weaver, if you end up going."

Starling shook her head.

"Not likely after that last incident," she told him. "Grimsly will be there, so you had better watch out for him."

"Oh, Grimsly won't be going anywhere for a while. At least not after tonight," cackled Stork as he rubbed his hands together.

"Strider, what did you do?" asked Aerrow, eyeing him.

"Oh nothing...yet," replied Stork, his left eye twitching.

"Grimsly almost destroyed the _Condor _once," said Junko in answer to Starling's stare. "It happened the day we met."

"Is there anyone else here you know?" she asked.

"Only Martin," said Aerrow. "We met him when we went to the Talon Academy run by Snipe."

"Yes, I heard about that incident, didn't know Martin was from there though. Any chance they'll recognize you?"

"Doubtful," he told her. "Grimsly hasn't seen us in a long time, and as for Martin, Serin and I were only at the Academy for a couple of days, all the while using chroma crystals. The two aren't exactly the brightest anyway."

"All right then, is there anything else?" said Starling.

"We're all agreed that we don't want to know what Strider plans to do to Grimsly?" asked Aerrow.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"All right, meeting's over."

***

**Wednesday 11:00 pm Boys' dormitory Aerrow, Radarr and Stork's room**

Aerrow lay in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about the battles he had read about and trying to come up with ways to use them against Cyclonia. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard stirring in the bunk next to his.

'_Stork...'_

He rolled onto his side so he could face the bunk. "Might want to keep it down a bit, Strider," he murmured. "Remember, you'll get in trouble if you're caught."

"Just looking for my - ah ha! Found it, hehehe." Aerrow rolled his eyes.

Stork plus cackling equalled bad.

"Just don't kill him."

"Of course not... The dead don't suffer."

With that, the Merb was gone.

Aerrow shook his head. At least Grimsly wouldn't be a problem if Aerrow _did_ end up going with the Talons to attack an innocent terra. Try as he might, Aerrow couldn't get to sleep. He was worried about Stork getting caught, although he doubted the merb would get into a lot of trouble. He had learned on his second day that cleaning and cooking were popular punishments for minor transgressions and were usually the punishments dished out for staying up past curfew. Still, what was the punishment for trying to harm another student while they slept?

_Calm down, this is Stork; he's good at stealth and hiding. _Aerrow chuckled at the memory of the merb hiding in the cookie jar when Finn had been infected with Agro spores.

Fortunately, the young Sky Knight didn't have to wait long. Half an hour after Stork had left, he was back. Aerrow heard the bed creak as Stork lay down.

"Mission go okay?"

"Oh yeah," whispered Stork with a slight chuckle.

***

**Thursday 7:00 am Cafeteria**

"Morning, guys!" chirped Kestrel to the disguised Storm Hawks Seven.

"There should be a law against cheerful morning people like you," moaned Finn.

"Morning, Card," said Shrike as he sat down beside the younger boy. "Ready to get creamed in flight class today?"

Aerrow looked up from his plate.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh, no doubt I'll get creamed. After all, the Dark Ace teaches Thursday's class."

Aerrow choked slightly on his juice. He knew the Dark Ace was one of the flight instructors. He came to teach about three times a week. According to Starling, it was punishment for the armour incident.

"That's today?" whined Finn. "Oh man, we are _so_ dead."

"It's not like the guy kills students," said Shrike, looking amused. "Though he _did_ nearly break my arm one time, when I jumped onto his switchblade."

Aerrow clenched his fist, under the table. He knew he would have to keep his head down and lose on purpose today; the crystal did nothing to disguise his voice or fighting style.

"Relax, Tern. The Dark Ace is only teaching Shrike, Card, and Strider's class today. He teaches your class tomorrow," said Kestrel, seeing Finn was now pushing his food around his plate. "Besides, we get to use energy swords when he teaches."

"The Dark Ace been armed is supposed to comfort me?"

"He might not show up," added Shrike. "He missed Monday's class."

"Like I said, he'll make it up on Saturday," announced Kestrel. "Lady Moon never lets him out of a class. Might be why they don't like each other."

***

**Thursday 10:20 am, Flight yard** **(Just east of the main building)**

The Dark Ace glowered as he stared across the yard. He stood next to Lady Moon and anyone looking at the pair couldn't help but laugh at the contrast between the two. The Dark Ace with his jet black hair, red eyes, able body, tanned skin, and murderous aura next to Lady Moon with her white hair, ice blue eyes, crippled body, pale complexion, and what could only be described as a chirpy, cheerful aura. At least the others in the yard would appreciate the contrast, if they weren't worried about getting pounded by the Talon Commander.

"You know, your face is gonna stick that way one of these days," Lady Moon teased.

"I don't have time for this," sneered the Dark Ace

"But you have time to go gallivanting across the Atmos for a suit of armour then terrorize a bunch of terras, including one of our mines, in an attempt to find power for said armour?"

The Dark Ace gave her his most formidable death glare. She smiled.

"That's why you're here isn't it? At least, it's why you're here three times a week, instead of one, like before. Think you could screw up again sometime soon? I'm short on flight instructors."

The glare deepened.

"One day, Moon…"

"Lady Moon, Dark Ace," she corrected, "I'm your elder, remember? And I _earned_ my title. Also, only friends get to drop it. I think you'll like one of my newest additions - that kid over there," she told him, pointing with her good hand at Aerrow, who was talking to Stork. "The dark skinned one with the gold eyes. Boy's got a lot of potential. Should be able to give you a run for your money.

"Hey, Cardinal!" she shouted. Aerrow turned to face her. "I just told the Dark Ace here that you're gonna give him a run for his money! So you'd better knock this psycho side-burned sky monkey on his ass or you're gonna be helping Molly in the kitchen every morning at four for a week! You hear!?"

"One day, Lady Moon, I'll carve out that heart of yours just like I did to your traitorous niece," threatened the Dark Ace.

Lady Moon's smile froze.

"Now, now, Dark Ace. No need to get nasty. Why don't you be a good little lackey and teach the class like Master Cyclonis ordered?" she told him succinctly as her smile broadened. "Go on," she told him as he walked toward his switchblade. "Good boy."

"You, Cardinal," said Dark Ace, pointing his energy blade at Aerrow. "Let's see what you can do."

Aerrow was about to jump onto his switchblade when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Stork. The disguised merb looked at Aerrow. The Sky Knight nodded to show he understood and he and Radarr mounted his ride.

Both parties flew into the air and away from each other before circling around and flying straight towards each other. Dark Ace was surprised to note the small creature acting as co-pilot, but shoved the information aside, choosing to concentrate on beating Lady Moon's latest pet.

He could tell that the boy was planning to jump onto his ride. He smiled; the upstart was more than welcome to.

Dark Ace jumped to his feet; it would be easier to fend off the boy's attacks if he wasn't sitting. He relaxed his muscles, a sign that he wasn't planning to jump onto 'Cardinal's' ride. Aerrow noticed and he jumped, raising his blade over his head before bringing it crashing down. The Dark Ace blocked the attack.

"A little obvious, don't you think?" asked the Dark Ace.

Aerrow said nothing. He dropped the ground and swung at his opponent's legs. Dark Ace jumped and was about to thrust his sword into Aerrow's crouching form when the boy rolled forward and out of the way. He turned in time to block the Dark Ace's next attack. Still crouching, with the Dark Ace standing over him, their blades pushing against each other, Aerrow rolled onto his back, bringing his legs to Dark Ace's stomach, throwing the older man over him as he finished the roll. As the Dark Ace flew over, and thrust his sword into his ride and using the sword's handle, swung his body hitting Aerrow in the chest with his legs. As he did so, Aerrow fell back onto the wing and regained his senses just in time to block the energy blade that had been fast approaching his neck.

Dark Ace smiled.

"You _are_ good. What no reply?" he asked when Aerrow said nothing. "Cat got your tongue?"

The Dark Ace moved to strike Aerrow's legs. The youth rolled off the wing and fell through the air before landing back on his own ride.

Both Aerrow and the Dark Ace took their seats. Fortunately, the Dark Ace's ride hadn't been badly damaged. The Talon Commander had been careful not to stab the engine earlier.

Once again, the two flew towards each other, this time making no move to get off their rides. For a second, it looked like they were going to crash, but at the last second they turned ever so slightly to the left so they were side by side. Their switchblades danced around each other as the two combatant's swords clashed again and again. The only sound that could be heard from the ground was the clash of steel and the slight hiss of the opposing crystal energy.

The spectators on the ground stood in silence, some hardly breathing and none talking. Never before had a student lasted this long against the Dark Ace.

Meanwhile, Aerrow could only hear his own breathing and his heart racing. His heartbeat seemed to drown out the blows of the energy swords. _'I should end this soon,'_ thought Aerrow, _'I don't want to look too good.'_

Aerrow started to slow down, making his movements a bit more sluggish, only slightly at first, then more and more as each blow was parried and countered.

When he saw the Dark Ace was about to deliver a blow to his side, he moved too slowly to block it on purpose.

He went flying. He saw Radarr break off from the Dark Ace and come after him, but Aerrow shook his head and activated his chute. Radarr brought the switchblade in for a landing and waited for his Sky Knight to land.

Aerrow collapsed onto the ground, clutching his side. He was grateful the Dark Ace had hit him with the side of his blade. If he hadn't, Aerrow would have been killed. He breathed deeply. He was sure he didn't have crack ribs; pretty sure, anyway. He knew he was lucky. When he had first moved to block the blow, it was the sharp end that had been coming for him; the Dark Ace had turned the blade at the last millisecond. Aerrow hadn't been entirely sure he would, it had been a gamble and he had won. He tried to stand, only to have his side protest and he fell back down. Okay, maybe 'won' was too strong a word - survived then.

Dark Ace, having landed, walked towards the youth, taking the opportunity to study the small creature by his side. He shook his head. The small creature resembled Radarr in only one way: stature. The creature was brown, its ears too short, tail was too long, resembled a lemur more than a wolf and its eyes were green and cat-like and then there were the small horns on its head. But still... the boy's fighting style of jumping off his ride, and having a small unknown creature to pilot... Strange coincidence. Dark Ace shook his head, he was imagining it jumping off one's ride was uncommon, not unheard of.

"Your pet rat has more to say than you," sneered the Dark Ace as he approached.

Aerrow still said nothing as Stork helped him to his feet.

The general chatter that had erupted was silenced by a clapping noise as Lady Moon slapped her shoulder while she hobbled gracefully towards the four.

"Bravo! You didn't win Card, but it was good enough to not have to help Molly in the kitchen. Now class, as you could see, Cardinal here gave Dark Ace a run for his money. There were a few times when Cardinal came very close to beating him. Now what can we learn from this little demonstration?... No one?" she chirped happily. "Well, let me tell you," she continued, her voice darkening, "no matter how good you are, how strong, how fast, or how skilled, in the end, all it takes is some punk with a lucky shot and even a crippled fifty-five year old crone to beat an able-bodied Talon Commander," she told them ominously, as she clapped Dark Ace on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," hissed the Dark Ace.

"I would."

Dark Ace reached back to unsheathe his sword. Lady Moon smiled and readied her crutch.

The Dark Ace attacked with his sword using a vertical slash. Lady Moon stepped back putting all her weight on her left leg. While she swung her crutch, the Dark Ace's sword went through its lower hole, and she pulled her crutch back, catching the blade of his sword in it with a loud _snap_. Lady Moon forced the sword to fly straight into the empty air on her left side, all the while bringing her crippled, but steel-reinforced knee up, and aiming it at her opponent's head. The Dark Ace blocked the attack using his palm, and shoved the offending limb in the opposite direction, upsetting Lady Moon's balance. He pivoted as he wrenched his sword from his opponent's crutch and got into a fighting stance.

As soon as her crutch lost the sword, Lady Moon brought it to her left and stabbed it into the ground right behind her to steady herself. Smiling, she righted herself, tucking her crutch under her right arm. Using her left hand, she undid the clasp of her cloak and the fabric fell to the ground. It was then the Dark Ace noticed the leather wrapped around her arm, just below her shoulder, the end was sticking out, and it looked like a small belt.

"Aww, how cute. Little Acey staying just out of range." She tapped her crutch, and it became encased in a white light, and turned into a scythe.

Without another word, she swung the weapon with her left arm, turning her body as she did so. She kept a loose hold on it so it began to slide from her hand extending its reach, until it got to the end, where she clutched it tightly. It was then Aerrow heard it, the 'crick'. He barely heard it, but everyone else in the yard was silent. At first, he wasn't sure what it was, but then he saw Lady Moon's face contorted with pain. He turned his attention to the Dark Ace, who had managed to jump back in time, though the blade still sliced through his clothing, the energy had singed his clothing and slightly burned his skin.

The blade of the scythe was now embedded in the ground a couple of feet from the Dark Ace, who stared at Lady Moon.

"My my, someone's been training," Lady Moon chuckled. "A little while ago, you wouldn't have been quick enough to dodge that."

"You've lost!" spat the Dark Ace. "You dislocated your shoulder for a few extra centimetres of reach."

Lady Moon cocked her head at her opponent.

"Do you think this little belt around my arm is a fashion statement?"

She bit down on the piece sticking out and swung her right leg out for balance as she turned her body to the left. The scythe flew out of the ground and into the air as she raised her left arm. As her weapon made an arc, she brought her leg down and bent forward and as it came down, the weight of her scythe popped her arm back into place.

"You know if I had been able to get just a little bit more reach, your intestines would be on the ground right now, hehehe. Hmm...It took me days to be able to do that without passing out. I was really hoping to get you with it.

"Oh well. Shall we continue?" she asked flicking her right wrist.

As soon as she did, a small hook shot out underneath her gauntlet and stopped just under her palm. She used it to hook a small ring that dangled about a foot below the blade of the scythe.

"Whenever you're ready, Dark Ace. You don't expect me to attack first, I hope."

Raising his sword with both hands and bringing it to his right shoulder, the Dark Ace charged.

Lady Moon unhooked her hand from the ring and planted the heavy blade in the ground, when the Dark Ace slashed at her good arm; she moved the long handle of her weapon to block the attack. Another blade, about a foot-and-a-half long popped out of her gauntlet on her right arm at the top of her hand, while the hook in her palm retracted. She used it to try and stab the Dark Ace, only to have him block her attacks. They continued in this manner for some time, but the Dark Ace couldn't get a hit in or vice versa. Finally, he flipped over his opponent's head and landed behind her. She barely had time to pivot on her good leg and swing her weapon to her front.

_That's why she has trouble winning most two-on-one fights, _thought Aerrow. _'She can't quickly pivot or turn on only one good leg, and her scythe isn't the greatest weapon for close combat - she needs space to properly work it. Planting it in the ground and using the handle to block means she can defend, while making up for having only one good leg. That, combined with a small blade for attacking, was a great way to handle a head-on attack, but now that the Dark Ace is using his speed to attack from different angles, she's at a major disadvantage unless she can get it back out._

The Dark Ace continued to press his advantage, getting in as close as he could. Aerrow could tell he was playing with her. He was smiling while she had a look of deep concentration.

Suddenly, she smiled and using only her one good leg hopped back four feet while lifting her weapon and almost slicing the Dark Ace's arm. The blade in her right arm retracted and the hook reappeared in her palm. He charged but she quickly pivoted to her left, momentarily turning her back on him but managing to complete the turn and hooking the small ring once again blocking another strike from the Dark Ace.

He jumped back to avoid an attack and once again, flipped over her head and landed behind her. This time, however, she had no problem pivoting on her good leg.

It was the Dark Ace who now had a look of concentration on his face. Aerrow smiled. Now that the bladed end of her weapon was out, she was using the momentum she gained from swinging it to help her turn quickly. Aerrow could see how this technique would enable her to win a two-on-one fight, so long as her opponents weren't on the Dark Ace's level, but she was still going to lose.

Dark Ace thrust his sword towards her chest and she moved to block. The handle of her weapon went between his double blades, and he twisted his weapon to trap hers much the same way she had his at the beginning of the fight. Moving it upwards and then down in an arc, he forced her to bend forward and lose her balance. As she tumbled forward, he brought his free hand to her face.

"Urgh!" she cried as it connected. He put his knee on her left arm – her right was still hooked onto her weapon, and trapped underneath her.

"I win," stated the Dark Ace.

"So I noticed. You gonna let me up now?" she asked pleasantly.

Sighing, the Dark Ace got to his feet, untangling his weapon from hers. Lady Moon lightly tapped the white crystal embedded just below the blade and it turned back into a crutch.

She rolled onto her back and stared at Dark Ace as she held up her good arm.

"You gonna help me up or not?"

Rolling his eyes, Dark Ace bent down and took her hand and hoisted her to her feet – well, to her foot. She was unable to grab her crutch with her right hand, so it was still on the ground.

"Don't suppose you'd like to hand me my crutch too?" she asked.

Dark Ace glowered as he turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" she called after him. "Your fight with me and Cardinal only took twenty minutes combined! You're stuck teaching for another hour and ten! Merlin, hand me my crutch will you?" she asked, turning her head as the Dark Ace turned around to glare at her.

Merlin did as requested and handed her the item.

"Cardinal, I think it's fair to say you're done for the day. I'll escort you to the infirmary. You can walk right?"

"I'd like Strider's help," he replied.

He still had his arm wrapped around the merb's shoulder and easily saw Stork's skin pale at the prospect of suffering through a flight class with an angry Dark Ace as instructor.

"Very well, come along. Let's leave Acey to his fun."

Aerrow and Lady Moon had just entered the doors of the main building when she burst out laughing.

"Oh, I feel bad about leaving the others to suffer. The Dark Ace is in such a bad mood now and I got him teaching. Well, can't be helped I guess."

Aerrow said nothing, and neither did Stork. The rest of the trip passed in silence.

***

**Thursday 11: 55 am Infirmary**

"Cardinal!" cried Finn as he, Piper, Junko, and Starling threw open the door of the infirmary and ran towards his bed. Aerrow was lying down, reading his book on the military, with Radarr on his lap and Stork sitting nearby reading Melonie's book.

"Did you really fight the Dark Ace?" asked Piper.

"Are you all right? I heard you lost," said Junko

"Yes, yes, and I don't think he recognized me," said Aerrow, once he glanced around the room to make sure they were alone.

Piper sighed in relief.

"Still, did you have to do so well against him?" she asked.

He smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I got a little carried away."

"Right, and Lady Moon's threat of early morning kitchen duty for a week had nothing to do with it," drawled Stork as he turned a page.

"Lady Moon threatened you with kitchen duty if you lost?" Piper repeated.

"Not exactly. How about we get some lunch?" suggested Aerrow as he rose and got out of bed, Radarr jumping to the floor.

"Great idea, I'm starving," said Junko.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Did Lady Moon really fight him and almost _win_?" asked Finn, wanting to confirm that particular rumour.

"Yeah, her first attack almost succeeded but after that she didn't stand a chance, though she put up a better fight than most."

Aerrow proceeded to recount the events detailing Lady Moon's strategy of using the momentum of her weapon to help her increase her speed. By the time he was done, they were seated at their table and during their meal Shrike and Kestrel had joined them.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Junko when Aerrow was done. "She must have really been something before she was hurt."

"What I want to know is what the Dark Ace meant when he talked about Lady Moon's 'traitorous niece'," said Stork, turning to Shrike.

"Well, it isn't exactly a secret," he told them. "Lady Moon had a niece who decided to turn against Cyclonia because she didn't want to hurt innocent people. The Dark Ace killed her in combat about five years ago. I think her name was Robin. She had moved to Terra Barzilis and when Cyclonia attacked she defended it."

"Is that why she hates him?" asked Finn.

Kestrel shrugged.

"From what I understand, Lady Moon and Dark Ace have hated each other since they met. Anyway, she goads him into a fight at least once a year. She always loses, but comes closer to winning than other people. Of course, that could be because he plays with her, like a cat with a mouse." She perked up and looked around the table. "Oh, did you guys hear what happened to Grimsly? Seems someone poured some itching powder on him while he slept, stole all his clothes, drew doodles on his face, and put shaving cream in his hands so when he woke up he got the stuff in his eyes and all over his face. Apparently the powder's also given him this huge rash. All. Over. His. Body. I mean _everywhere._"

"I think we all get your, oh-so-subtle point, sis," Shrike muttered, as he drank his water.

***

**Thursday 7:30 pm Empty classroom**

"Geez, Strider, do you think that maybe you went a little overboard with the revenge?" asked Finn as he and Junko entered the classroom where the others stood or, in some cases, sat. Starling, who stood by the window keeping an eye out, turned to the merb sitting on a nearby desk as he answered.

"Oh, I would have done a lot more," hissed Stork, "if I hadn't been worried about waking him or his roommates up."

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" asked Finn as he sat down.

"Oh c'mon, Tern, this place isn't so bad. At least the food's good," said Junko, licking his lips.

"Dude, you think _live squid_ is good," said Finn, rolling his eyes.

"Weaver's meeting what we hope is the resistance on Sunday," said Aerrow. "We're not going anywhere until that happens. Then we establish contact between the council and the resistance, which might take awhile- we still have to earn their trust.

"Aw, c'mon. We're the Storm Hawks! Who's not gonna trust us?" asked Finn.

"Need I remind you that the Dark Ace was once a Storm Hawk?" Starling pointed out. "And you'd best not mention that name again."

"We're sitting around talking about the resistance and the Sky Knight Council. If anyone overhears us, I don't think the words 'Storm Hawks' are going to do more damage," said Finn.

"Does anyone have anything else to report?" asked Aerrow. Everyone shook their heads. "Then let's head out. Serin. Weaver, you first."

***

**Friday 8:30 pm Court Yard**

Block, parry, block, parry, parry, and block again, then strike.

"Oomph," cried Shrike as the air left his lungs and he fell off the balance beam with a thud. "One of these days, Cardinal," he warned rubbing the back of his head where he had landed.

"Only in your dreams, Shrike," laughed Aerrow as he jumped down and offered his opponent his hand.

Shrike waved him off with a smile and got to his feet.

"Where did you learn to fight, Card?" he asked as the two started walking towards the showers.

"Around."

"Around where?" persisted the other boy.

"Just around. I have a lot of experience."

Shrike shook his head.

"Tern feeling any better? I heard the Dark Ace sliced his ride in half, and he landed... _painfully_ onto Jaeger's ride."

"He's...doing better." said Aerrow opening the door of the main building.

"Not the first time that's happened, huh?"

"No."

"Poor guy, but hey at least it's over for all your friends, except for Weaver."

"And your sister."

"Oh, my sister's a friend of yours now?"

"Well..."

"Eh, I'm just fooling ya," laughed Shrike slapping Aerrow's shoulder, but a second later the laughter left his eyes and he all but glowered at the younger boy. "But if you try to date her I'll gut you in your sleep," he warned darkly.

"Overprotective much?" asked Aerrow eyebrows raised.

"Just a little. Plus it drives her up the wall and what good is a little sister if you can't annoy her?"

Aerrow shook his head.

"You, Cardinal, are such an only child," teased Shrike as the two stepped into the showers of the boys' dormitory.

"By the way Card, how did you do on that military history test?" asked Shrike as he and Aerrow exited the showers half an hour later. A clean Radarr climbed up to his usual perch on the Sky Knight's shoulders.

"I got an eighty-five."

Shrike stopped and stared at him. "How'd you manage that?"

"Well a lot of the questions weren't about history. They were 'If you were in this situation how would you get a victory?' It should be called military strategy class instead."

"True, but still, eighty-five?"

"I also read morning, noon, and night."

"I noticed, and here I thought Serin was the only bookworm, though Strider seems to read a lot too."

"Strider reads stuff like doom poetry and how to get rid of mind worms," said Finn, from behind the pair.

"Hey, Tern," greeted Aerrow. "Where's Jaeger?"

"Trying to weasel more food from Molly. Serin and Strider are in the library and I've no idea where Weaver is."

"Why do I get the feeling you're making a report, Tern?" asked Shrike.

Finn shrugged, "We do go to a military school."

"You guys go way back?"

"Yeah," said Aerrow, "we do."

There was wistfulness in Aerrow's tone as if some of the history in the group was less then pleasant. Shrike knew they were all orphans. He wondered what they had gone through to survive on their own.

**Next update on the 21 of march hey that's my b-day! Please review! Oh go to my profile for a link to a picture of Lady Moon.  
**


	8. Security Measures

**Enemy Territory**

**Summary****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling's gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Eight: Security Measures**

**Sunday, 11:45 am, Terra Cyclonia, Nex Point, Military School, Boys' dormitory, Finn and Junko's room**.

"Tern…" whispered Junko.

"Hey, Tern, you have to get up," insisted the wallop, but his voice could not be heard over the sharpshooter's snores.

Junko sighed, grabbed the mattress in both hands and tipped it, causing Finn to roll off and fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"Ow, Jaeger!" shouted Finn, sitting up and rubbing his head while glaring at the wallop from the other side of the bed.

"Sorry, but you slept through breakfast and I didn't think you'd want to miss lunch too."

"Did you _have_ to tip the mattress?" asked Finn, rising to his feet.

"Well I tried calling and shaking you, but you wouldn't wake up."

"Shake harder next time." _Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret those words? _"On second thought, just yell louder."

"Sure thing buddy, now hurry up. Lunch is in fifteen minutes and you still have to get dressed."

Finn yawned as he and Junko sat down with their food at the table with the others twenty-five minutes later.

"Weaver not back yet?" he asked, sitting down.

"No, but that's not surprising," answered Aerrow. "Sleep well?"

Finn snorted.

"Oh yeah, until Jaeger woke me up."

"Did you want to miss lunch too?" asked Junko his eyes wide.

Sleep was good, but c'mon, this was _food_ they were talking about!

"You can always nap later Tern," said Piper.

"But it's not the same," Finn said, while he shook his head. "What have you guys been doing all morning?"

"Studying," said Piper.

"Training," answered Aerrow.

"Reading," announced Stork.

Radarr growled, waving his arms.

"Of course you have," Finn grumbled. "We finally get to sleep-in after getting up every morning at six to run four miles and you," -he looked at Aerrow- "get up to train."

"Couldn't sleep," said Aerrow.

"Why's that?" asked Shrike, sitting down next to Aerrow, while Kestrel sat by Piper.

"No reason," replied Aerrow, shoving his food around with his fork.

"Right, where's Weaver?" Shrike asked, looking around. "Isn't she usually with you guys?"

"She went to the Tortuna spire," said Piper. "We'll be heading out ourselves after lunch."

"Cool, I was thinking of heading out myself to Kurgan spire. Totuna's a shifty place but it might be fun. What do you think, Kestrel?"

"I think if you don't visit your girlfriend on Kurgan you won't have one anymore," she said dryly.

"Dude, you got a girlfriend?" exclaimed Finn "Why is this the first time I've heard of it?"

"The subject never came up before," he muttered glaring at his smirking sister, who seemed to be laughing at her food. He turned back to Finn, "And why do you sound so surprised!"

"Maybe next week," suggested Aerrow. _If we're still here that is. _

Aerrow was hoping to get out of the school before Dark Ace ran another flight class.

"Tern, could you close your mouth when you chew?" asked Piper, glaring at Finn.

Finn rolled his eyes before turning to Piper and opened his mouth, still full. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation.

"Tern!"

Finn closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Would you grow _up_, Tern?"

Aerrow was about to interrupt when Shrike placed his hand on the Sky Knight's shoulder and shook his head. He then turned to the still arguing pair.

"—such a stick in the mud," said Finn.

"You two sound like an old married couple."

Piper stopped mid-reprimand. "Ugh."

"Oh, _gross_."

"What do you mean, 'gross'?" asked Piper.

"Hey! What do you mean, 'Ugh'?"

"I mean I would never date a person as immature as you, much less marry."

"Sorry, Card, usually that works," said Shrike, as the bickering continued.

Aerrow smiled briefly before turning to the pair.

"Cool it you two."

Piper and Finn glared at each other, but became silent.

"Wish I had that effect on the people in my life," sighed Kestrel. "Interesting group dynamics you guys have."

"Oh great," said Shrike rolling his eyes at the ceiling. "Be ready to be psychoanalysed by my sister."

"What do you mean, Kestrel?" asked Junko.

"Just that the rest of you follow Card. When he says jump, you don't even ask how high,you just do it. No comment or question. Every time you guys are asked something, like 'What do you plan to do today?' your eyes drift to Card. Just now, when Shrike suggested going with you today, you all looked at Card, wondering what he would say. It was clear you didn't want us to come." She held up her hand to silence the protest that was about to come out of Piper's mouth.

"Serin's clearly second-in-command with Tern third. I'd say Strider but he's not the leader type; he's smarter than Tern but scared, though not cowardly. He prefers to stay out of harm's way if he can, but if called, won't hesitate. Complain, yes; hesitate, no. Jaeger doesn't like giving orders. All the time I've observed you guys, he never even told anyone to be quiet and considering how much Tern talks...that's an accomplishment. Everyone else has at some point. He's a good peacemaker too. As for Trigger, while I admit he's smarter than most of the students here, he has communications issues make it impossible for him to lead."

An awkward silence followed Kestrel's statement. Finn swallowed loudly before turning to Shrike.

"So, your girlfriend pretty?"

**Sunday, 1:00 pm, Terra Cyclonia, Air just east of Tortuna spire.**

"Guys, I see it!" called Aerrow over his shoulder.

Piper, who was flying just behind him, glanced at her map. "Yup, that's it!" she yelled.

The group flew towards the landing dock, retracting their wings and dropping to the ground. They drove inside the point and quickly found a place to park their vehicles. Aerrow looked around at the stone walls. Cyclonia was the only terra he knew where almost everyone lived _inside_ the terra instead of on it.

"You sure our Switchblades are going to be safe here?" asked Finn, glancing around at the locals, some of which were eyeing there rides.

"Strider, you installed those security features?" asked Aerrow turning to the pilot.

"Oh yeah, anyone who touches our rides before I've deactivated them gets a _small_ shock."

"How small?" asked Finn.

"200 volts, and there's a remote control. Our rides will be fine."

"I don't have a remote control," complained Finn.

"There's only one for all five, and I have it."

"C'mon guys. The fountain's this way," announced Piper as she began walking away.

"How do you know?" asked Finn.

"I looked at a few maps," she replied.

Piper led the way with Junko bringing up the rear. As the group walked Aerrow's eyes moved back and forth only stopping at Piper's form long enough to make sure he was following her.

The streets were dirty. Puddles of water had a shiny metallic coating of oil on them. The women wore short skirts and low-cut tops, designed to enhance their...feminine assets. They glanced at him and his friends, but nothing more. Aerrow and the others wore their school uniforms. Shrike had told him that civilians were unlikely to pick a fight with students of the school, something about Lady Moon having maternal instincts and castration.

A small blue-eyed boy, about Jay's age, stared at them wide eyes as they passed. Aerrow was looking at him when he heard a 'smack'. He turned to the source to see Piper's face had a coating of bits of tomato.

"Hey!"

Finn chuckled, until he was also the recipient of a rotten vegetable's kiss.

"Okay, who did that?" he shouted.

Aerrow reached out and grabbed one, midair, just before it hit Stork. "It's rotten. Look at them. They wouldn't throw good food.

"What do we do?" asked Finn.

"Keep walking. These people have enough trouble. We don't need to add to it."

Finn sighed, but continued to walk. Since the missiles had been coming from the left of the group, that's where Aerrow positioned himself; he caught two more tomatoes, both of which had been aimed at him. After that, the attacks stopped.

They arrived at the fountain without further incident, and Aerrow sat down on the edge.

"Tern, Serin, and Jaeger look around. Use your short-range radios to stay in contact," he ordered.

The radios weren't the best but they were handy, and there were plenty at the school for the students to use.

"The rest of us will stay here and keep an eye out for Weaver. She said she'd come here after she was done with her meeting. Be careful what you say. You never know who might be listening."

"Right," said Piper. "C'mon guys," she ordered over her shoulder as she walked away.

Finn sighed in dismay at the prospect of taking orders from Piper, but at least this time he was partnered with his best friend. He knew Aerrow had been keeping them apart since the last time they had been partnered during a mission to Cyclonia had resulted in their capture. Finn knew it was largely his fault. He had insisted that they try to recover the Aurora stone on their own and that had nearly gotten both him and Junko killed.

"This place is depressing," said Finn as he looked around the general squalor and filth.

A man spat into a bucket as he glared at the passing trio. Everyone wore filthy rags but most people held their heads high as if to say, '_I might be poor, but I'm tough. Mess with me and I'll slit your throat_.'

"What are we looking for, exactly?" asked Finn.

"I'll know it when I see it," replied Piper.

Finn rolled his eyes and turned to Junko, who wasn't there.

"Jaeger? Hey, Serin, where'd Jaeger go?"

Piper turned around and saw Finn standing by himself. Her eyes then went directly to a bakery they had passed.

"I'm betting he's in there," she sighed, pointing.

"Jaeger!" exclaimed Finn once they entered the bakery.

"Oh, hey, guys!" greeted Junko turning around to face them.

"Jaeger!" scolded Piper. "We're _supposed_ to stick together. Don't go wandering off on your own."

"Sorry, Serin. But I was hungry."

Piper sighed again before turning her attention to the wares. Buying a little extra food wouldn't hurt. There was a chance they'd miss dinner and the trip could take a while. There wasn't much: stale bread, stale bagels – one of which had a bit of mould, a few donuts and two cinnamon buns, which actually looked fresh.

"We'll take the two cinnamon buns," she told the proprietor.

He looked her up and down with suspicion before shrugging and getting the requested items.

"Fifteen dollars."

"Fifteen dollars?" Finn repeated. "For two cinnamon buns?"

"Cinnamon's rare around these parts, boy. I didn't get it cheap."

"It's fine, Tern," said Piper, paying the man. She gave one to Junko. "Here, Jaeger."

"Oh, oh, oh," said Junko, licking his lips as he reached for the offering.

He inhaled deeply through his nose as the group exited savouring its smell. He was about to take a bite when he saw a young boy and girl. The girl looked to be about eight, the boy six, both were skinny and wearing filthy rags. They were looking up at his and Piper's cinnamon buns with wide puppy-dog eyes and licking their lips.

Junko looked at his bun, then them and back again. Shaking his head, he offered the pair his food.

They stared at him and he waved it in front of their face. The girl took it, gingerly bit into the pastry, and smiled. Piper had just offered Finn one fifth of her cinnamon bun and planned to give some to the others when they returned to the fountain. She noticed what Junko was doing and she offered what was left of her own to the boy who took it without hesitation.

"Thank you," said the girl, before grabbing the boy's arm and bolting away before the nice Talon could change his mind, or ask for something in return.

"You guys are too nice to be Talons," whispered Finn, smiling.

Piper shrugged, though she had to admit Finn had a valid point, not that she would say it _out loud_.

Finn turned to Junko and held out his piece of the pastry.

"It's not much buddy..."

"Thanks, Tern," said Junko, taking the food and putting it in his mouth before anything else happened.

Suddenly the radios in their ears cackled.

"Guys, it's Card. Has a girl approached you?"

"No, no one's talked to us. Why?"

"I got a guy here. Says he's with the people we're looking for. He also says his sister's looking for you."

"Haven't—" Piper felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a girl wearing a coat similar to the ones she and the others had worn when they'd been framed for theft.

The hood shadowed the upper part of her face, but Piper could make out the blood red eyes. Despite the colour, they still managed to seem friendly.

"Serin?" called Aerrow from the radio.

"I think she just found us," said Piper.

"Name's Venn. I'm a new friend of Weaver's. Please follow me."

"Did you catch that?" asked Piper on the radio.

"...Go with her."

Piper suspected the short pause before Aerrow spoke was him nodding out of habit. In turn, Piper nodded to Venn, who smiled as she spun around and started to walk away, not checking to see if they followed. She led them to a shabby looking building. The metal it was made of was rusty and a window shutter was hanging by its hinges.

Wordlessly, she opened the door. Inside were Aerrow and the others who looked relieved to see them. There was also another boy who Piper assumed was Venn's brother.

He was wearing a coat similar to his sister but the hood was down. His hair was jet black and pointed up. He was smoking a cigarette, had red eyes like his sister and a small goatee. He was tall too, a little over six feet. Piper estimated his age to be nineteen or twenty.

"Guys, this is Ray," introduced Aerrow, gesturing to the man.

"Wait," said Finn. "Ray and Venn?" He started chuckling.

Venn's eyes turned into slits as the friendliness that had earlier emanated from them vanished. She pulled down her hood, revealing long dark hair as she approached Finn and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his face so his nose was millimetres from hers. She yanked down on his shirt, forcing him to bend back so her own face was above his.

"Every joke, every pun, done to death. Got it?"

"Got it," he squeaked.

"I blame mommy dearest," chuckled Ray. "She named us and didn't even bother teaching Venn to reign in her temper. Never so much as scolded her when she gave Heron a black eye when they were six."

"What he do?" asked Finn.

"He said he liked me," answered Venn.

"Like I said, temper problems," said Ray with a shrug.

He took a step away from the wall then turned back to it and pushed against it with his shoulder. It took a few seconds, but eventually the wall began to rotate revealing a tunnel. He took out a flashlight.

"Ladies first," he said with a bow.

Venn rolled her eyes as she walked towards the tunnel, taking out her own flashlight as she did so.

Ray gestured for Aerrow to follow his sister and just as Aerrow was about to pass him, Ray held out a black piece of fabric. Aerrow took it and held it up. It was a mask just like the one Junko had worn during the wrestling competition, only it was plain black with no spikes or holes for ears or hair.

"It's a security thing. We'll explain on the way but you each have to wear one."

Aerrow shrugged but put on the mask and followed Venn, who was frowning and tapping her foot impatiently, into the tunnel. Ray gave a mask to each as they passed him.

Aerrow noted that the tunnel sloped downward and wondered how deep they were going to go. As they walked, Ray explained the need for masks.

"You see, every once in a while a member of our resistance gets captured. And they are, courtesy of Lady Moon, forced to talk. She doesn't torture them, usually. She finds out what they care about and threatens to destroy it. For example, in our earlier days, a man was caught. Lady Moon found his mother, cut off two of the woman's fingers and threatened to do more unless he told her all she knew.

"He talked and...well, it was a heavy loss. As a result, unless someone is already known by the Talons to be a member of the resistance, they wear a mask and go by a number. You'll all be assigned one later. That way, if anyone's caught, you won't be in danger of being revealed. The base will be, but the ones in charge of this base have a few fall-back positions and escape plans. There are three people in charge of the base, each with a different escape plan and new location. No one knows the backup plan of the other, so if one or even two of them is caught, everyone will still be safe. Just as long as the ones who are caught stall for time so everyone can move.

"Fact is, if caught, my sister and I can't tell Lady Moon much more than she already knows. Just the base's location and the names of a few new people.

"We're recruiters and a recruiter getting caught is always bad, since they'd give Lady Moon names. Venn and I don't know your names, but we _do_ know what you look like, that you go to the Academy, and that you're friends with Weaver. So does Vireo. By the way, all recruiters who aren't known to Lady Moon go by the name 'Vireo' and wear disguises when they recruit.

"Vireo32. That's the Vireo we work with. Venn and I are the only ones in the entire resistance who will be able to give you away. Unless, of course, you decide to tell someone else. I don't advise doing that."

"How do you guys get anything done if no one knows anything?" asked Aerrow.

"Well there are the people in charge. They know more than most, but they won't know who you are. They'll just know that we have six new students from the Academy joining us. Of course, they'll also know who recruited you. They don't need to know anything else. If they want you to gather information from the Academy by, oh, say, having you sneak into Lady Moon's office, they'll tell Vireo or myself and Venn, and we'll tell you.

"If a member of the council – the people in charge – is caught, all they'll be able to say is that we have however many people in this place and who they were recruited by, whether it was a Vireo or someone already known. They'll also tell Lady Moon about our plans and most, if not all, of what we know, but they won't be able to name faces. Besides, council members, like recruiters, carry suicide pills. No recruiter has been taken alive so far and no one from the council has been caught.

"Our policy is: if you're taken alive, stall for time if you can, but feel free to sing your heart out."

"That's... an interesting policy," murmured Finn. "We almost there?"

"As a matter of fact, we are," announced Venn as she turned a corner.

Finn heard a metal door creak. He turned the corner just in time to see the door open and light come pouring into the tunnel. Blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted, he followed Aerrow through.

"Welcome," said Venn, "to the Cyclonian Resistance!"

**Great news all! Betaing for ET has been completed! YEAH! Which means I'm done! With this fic, got another two Storm Hawks fics in the works! But that's besides the point. In celebration I will now be updating twice a week. I considered posting two on Sunday in celebration of my b-day and getting this thing done. But... shrug, honestly this isn't the best chapter not much happens it's all talk and explanation and, chances are the only people who will look at this thing before Sunday are those with alerts, I love you guys! Review! all of you! So yeah next update on Sunday as regularly posted from now on I will be updating Wednesdays as well.**


	9. The Resistance

**Enemy Territory**

**Summary****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling's gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Nine: The Resistance**

**Sunday, ****1:45 pm, Terra Cyclonia, Tortuna Point, Secret Resistance Base**.

Aerrow looked around taking in the sight. They were in an immense cavern that was being held up by growing crystals. There was a large field in the center where wheat, corn, and various other crops were being grown. Houses were built along the edge, high into the wall with a series of ladders leading up and in some cases, across. Actually, the whole set up was familiar.

"Abandoned mine?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Venn. "It had almost been completely drained of crystals when there was a cave in. It killed forty miners and it was decided that the crystals still left here weren't worth the trouble of stabilizing the cavern."

"Don't worry, it's safe," Ray assured them, seeing their eyes widen.

"C'mon, we'll give you the two dollar tour," said Venn.

"First, I'd like to see our friend," said Aerrow.

"She's in a meeting," announced Venn, "They'll ask for you guys to join it soon too. In the meantime, you'll have to put up with our charming company. Follow me."

"Don't worry," assured Ray resting his hand on Aerrow's shoulder. "She's heading in the direction of the meeting room. We'll be walking there, just slowly."

Piper looked at the glowing crystal overhead, wondering if she would be allowed to study it. She noticed Junko was scratching the side of his head or, to be specific, the place where his wallop ears were.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, this mask is squishing my ears."

Piper glanced at Stork he seemed to be grimacing slightly no doubt suffering from the same ailment "We can't do anything about it right now. Just try to put up with it, okay?"

Junko nodded and the two followed the rest of the group.

"This is one of the best bases we've ever had," Venn said, "It had been set up to be used as a farm, with a few houses for people to live in and we've done some expanding. We're not self-sufficient, but we can provide a lot of food for ourselves."

"Translation: don't get caught and cost us this set up," said Ray, "We've got about a hundred living in this base," he continued. "Because it's such a nice set up most of the known members moved here and brought their families. When they want to leave the base they put on a disguise."

"Well, that explains the little kids playing soccer," said Finn, staring at a group of children playing nearby, "Hey, I know that kid!" he exclaimed, pointing at a little boy walking just past the pair playing soccer. It was the boy Piper had given her cinnamon bun to.

"Yeah, him, his friend and the tomatoes were a test. People who only try to join to take us down don't seem to pass those ones for some reason," said Ray innocently, as he threw his cigarette onto the ground and crushed it with his boot. Under the glare of his sister he bent down and picked it up, placing it in a small pouch clipped to his belt.

"Can we talk to the council?" asked Aerrow.

"Your meeting is with two council members. Meetings with the entire council are hard to set up," replied Ray, "A few of them have difficulty getting away. And it _would_ be bad if they gathered together and got caught. Actually, such an event hasn't taken place for over three years. Why do you want to meet them?"

"We want to establish contact between your resistance and the Sky Knights."

Both Ray and Venn stopped midstride. "_That's_ why you're here?" asked Venn turning to face him.

"Yeah."

"That explains why Vireo32 asked us to get you," she continued, "Usually, we take it a lot slower when we first meet people." She peered at them, "But you guys are too young to be a part of the Sky Knights' Asso...cia... tion..." her voice trailed as her eyes widened. Only five people under the age of eighteen were considered part of that particular group. Not officially but...

Ray's thoughts were following the same lines as his sister. He turned to Aerrow, who he recognized from his and the others' body language as the one in charge.

"Are you the Storm Hawks?" he whispered.

Aerrow nodded.

"Well I'll be..."

***

Ray led the group towards a metal door. There was nothing special or unique about the door and it was placed in the cavern wall. It looked like it was the entrance to a barrack, which it probably had been.

"Are they ready for them?" Ray asked a guard at the door.

The guard nodded. "Sent someone for you five minutes ago. Just the newbies though."

Ray turned to Aerrow and gestured him forward.

The first thing Aerrow saw when he walked in was a long metal table where two black masked and black hooded figures sat.

Starling was standing in front of them. Not Weaver, but Starling, in all her purple-haired glory. She turned when she heard the door open.

"I'm afraid I had to reveal quite a lot to hurry this along," she told them once the door had been shut behind Stork who flinched at the action.

"It's okay," Aerrow reassured her. "If this is a trap, it's the most elaborate I've seen yet."

"If you are who you claim to be, I believe Master Cyclonis would consider the effort worthwhile," said a female voice. Aerrow identified it as the one on the left.

"I am Seven. This is Nine." The figure on the right nodded. "We are both council members."

"Would you be so kind as to remove the disguise?" asked Nine, a male.

Aerrow removed his mask and reached into his pocket to deactivate the crystal, with the others following suit.

"Starling has explained the situation to us," said Seven, "While we have every desire to acquire new allies, it does come with more risk, specifically the risks of having messages intercepted or traced back to us. As you know, radio signals can be traced, our bases' locations revealed. Starling has managed to avoid the problem. But her conversations with this Sparrow have never been more than one minute in length and from the school, where any one of the three-hundred students could have made the call. How do you propose to overcome this?"

"Use people. Messengers."

"Departures and arrivals are closely monitored." said Nine, "We'd have to go through the wastelands. I know that is not difficult for you," his eyes drifted to Stork, "but for us, it would incur heavy losses."

"You could set up radio stations. They wouldn't be able find your base, just the station you're using. If you keep moving, you should be safe. We could use code to send the messages in case they're intercepted," proposed Aerrow.

"Codes can be broken," Nine pointed out.

"But if we change them often, they won't be able to keep up," suggested Piper.

"If they record the messages they would still learn useful information," replied Seven, "but perhaps not until too late. That plan could work, and will no doubt be used at times."

"Do you have some Talons on your side?" asked Aerrow.

Seven nodded. "Yes. When they leave to attack other terras we could have them leave something other than destruction behind."

"At any rate," interrupted Nine, "we'll have to send a message to the entire council, and wait for a response. Then we'll have to make arrangements to send and encode the information. It will take some time."

"I can come up with a few codes to use," said Piper, she glanced at Stork who nodded slightly, confirming that he would help.

"And we'll try to figure out a few places to set up radio stations, as well as possible routes for messengers," said Aerrow.

"Good," replied Seven, "Now all that's left is your numbers,"

She held up a sheet of paper and looked at Aerrow "You're 316, Piper 317, Finn 318, Stork 319, Junko 320 and Radarr 321. Starling is 315. That will be all for now. Come back next week on your day off. Ray and Venn will escort you out or you can look around the base. Oh and always refer to each other by your numbers while you are here, the only people who are not referred to by numbers are the ones without masks."

Aerrow and the others replaced their masks. Before doing so, Junko poked a couple holes through for his ears, and the squadron reactivated their crystals.

Only problem was that the crystal disguised Junko's ears as hair and he looked silly with bits of it sticking out. Piper reached into her pocket for her cloaking crystal. She had brought it along in case she and the others had to disappear. After making Junko's ears/hair invisible, she turned to leave.

"One more question before you go," said Seven, just as Aerrow's hand touched the door. "Your crystals. How much longer will the charge last?"

"I'll be meeting with Sparrow on Wednesday after classes, on a small terra just outside Cyclonian territory to get new ones. Each one lasts about a week, except for Stork's, Junko's and Radarr's. Theirs only last five days."

Seven nodded to show she understood.

Once they were out of the room, Aerrow turned to Venn.

"How about finishing that tour?"

***

The group stood in front of a house located on the ground floor Venn turned from the house to her new friends, lips curled into a malevolent smile. "Now, this is one of the most dangerous places in the base," Venn informed them as she began to open the door slowly and with much caution.

"You should knock first," warned Ray.

Venn rolled her eyes and peered though the door, which was now a little over half open, only to immediately slam it shut.

Aerrow and the others heard the sound of sharp pointy objects imbedding themselves in the wood of the door as multiple items made impact with it. Gingerly, Venn opened the door again.

"Loon!" she shouted at a dark, green-skinned merb in a white lab coat, "You psycho! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"If you had knocked, he could have warned you," chided Ray, as he removed his hood, letting it fall to rest over his shoulders. He withdrew a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. "You've only yourself to blame," he finished, lighting up the rolled tobacco stick.

Venn glared and then seemed to remember her manners.

"Everyone, this is Loon – the resident crackpot inventor. He was captured by Cyclonians a few years back and forced to work in the mines until they realized how smart he was. They first made him improve the mining equipment, but then they started making him work on weapons. We rescued him out of pitiful self-preservation."

"If I hadn't agreed to work for them, they would have killed me," said Loon.

"We never said that," said Venn.

"Not to my face. Believe it or not Venn, my long, pointy ears do more than just frame my face," he told her pointedly as he removed his goggles.

Aerrow took the opportunity to study not the merb, but the room. It was deprived of furniture – other than a metal table, which Loon was standing at. The floor was completely empty, barring a chair and a stepladder, due in no small part to the explosion moments ago that had left a rather large scorch mark. There was a sink on the wall to the left and shelves full of crystals and bottles of liquids, powders and matter that Aerrow honestly didn't want to know about with varying degrees of dust on them. Just in front of the table, a circular portion of the stone floor about twelve inches in diameter, seemed to be melting.

"And your brother's right about knocking," continued Loon, interrupting the Sky Knight's observation, "I was experimenting with explosives and a few crystal shards from previous experiments went flying. Thankfully not in my direction and luckily, I had knocked over the beaker of acid about a minute before. Oh, you'll want to avoid stepping in it by the way. Now, where did I put that base?" he wondered out loud turning to the shelves lined with bottles. "Who are your friends?" he added as an afterthought.

"315, 316, 317, 318, 319, 320 and 321," introduced Venn pointing to each in turn.

"Pleasure."

"Are you trying to make x-ray peepers?" asked Stork, looking at a pair on a shelf. They were in pieces with a lens missing.

Loon stiffened briefly before replying. "Yes. I haven't gotten them to work yet,"

"I made a pair myself a few months back,"

"Then you can make yourself useful 319. But first, Coot!"

At the summons, a short stooped man grizzled old man armed with a broom came into the room, "You young whippersnappers, always making a mess of things, and the floor! Look at those singe marks! And you knocked over the acid! I liked that floor. It was new! Nothing ever lasts more than two weeks around here!"

He turned to the door, which was embedded with razor sharp crystals and scoffed. "At least the door lasted three weeks. A new record."

"Oh, I trust we can still get some use out of it," said Loon, casually dusting off a few labels and squinting at them, "I don't think any of the crystals went straight through."

Coot shrugged and grabbed a pail near the door, then walked to the sink. He filled it and dumped the water on the acid, diluting the chemical.

"I have a base to neutralize the acid."

"A base you can't find! Water's a good enough base!"

Loon sighed. "Don't let the water touch your shoes kids," he warned. "They won't last very long. The water is now rather acidic. Where _is_ that base?"

Coot, meanwhile, had found a mop and started using it only to have the fibres dissolve before his eyes.

"Told you water wasn't a strong enough base," muttered Loon from atop a stepladder as he examined the rows of shelves.

"What kind of idiot keeps a beaker of acid on hand when he's experimenting with explosives?"

"Apparently, a Loon, my dear Coot."

***

Two hours later, the Storm Hawks Seven and their guides were sitting on a stone wall overlooking the field where a good portion of the resistance's food was grown.

"You know, Coot was pretty sane just now," said Venn, "He hears voices and the lucidity comes and goes. Not sure what's wrong with him. Coot isn't his name. He just stumbled into one of our previous bases one day and we're not sure how he found it. He wouldn't tell us his name. We just started calling him 'Old Coot' and it stuck." She bit into her sky berry. Loon had given them each one as a result of Stork's help with the peepers and the others help with the cleaning.

"Something bothering you 319?" asked Aerrow, he hated referring to his teammates as numbers, but if they were overheard and that person was caught, it would alert Cyclonis to the fact that they were in her territory.

Stork shook his head. "It's nothing."

Aerrow raised an eyebrow, then turned to Ray. "Thanks for showing us around. You guys have any information about Cyclonian patrols?"

"Yeah. We got some at our house," answered Venn, hopping off the wall and onto the ground. "C'mon."

***

"This is great Ray. I've never seen such a detailed map of Cyclonia!" said Piper, looking over what Ray had just handed her. Starling was standing just left of the crystal mage, also examining it.

"You can keep that one. Who knows, it may come in handy."

"You sure?"

Ray nodded, "I have another copy, and I know this terra like the back of my hand. Now this route here," he traced a line on the map with his finger, "is one of the ones used by patrols..."

Finn rolled his eyes. This sort of thing wasn't his scene. He sat down on the couch and took that nap Piper had suggested earlier.

It felt like he'd only closed his eyes when he felt someone shaking him awake. "Yo, 318," It was Venn. "It's time for you guys to clear out. Ray and I will escort you back to your rides.

**Sunday, 7:30 pm, Terra Cyclonia, Military Academy, Empty classroom**.

Aerrow glanced at the door from his seat on the teacher's desk, as Finn and Junko entered. Junko was looking rather happy. Aerrow figured Molly must have had a lot of leftovers - good thing they had made it back in time for dinner. Once the two were seated, he began the meeting.

"Strider, did you know Loon on Terra Merbia?"

"Yeah, his house was close by. He's a bit weird, total disregard for safety. Had a reputation for having dangerous pets."

"_You_ have dangerous, pets," Finn pointed out, "and they're kinda creepy and not to mention gross like that one you brought after Carver left." He shivered at the memory.

"_I_ keep them locked up and _he_ never labelled his chemicals. He was always blowing up portions of his home and inventing some crazy device like that weed whacker..." Stork hugged himself and shivered as images of bloody chicken feathers danced through his head like a macabre slide show. Then there was the flying chicken head - _that_ had been a bad day.

"If he's so bad, why did the Cyclonians make him fix stuff?" asked Junko.

"Because half the time he made something, it worked really well."

"Did he get captured during the attack on Merbia when you got stranded in the wastelands?" continued Junko.

"Yes,"

"Well, at least I know why you didn't want to go by the name Loon," said Finn.

"Yeah, that, and it's a horrible name."

"Do you think he recognized your voice?" asked Piper, "He seemed to tense when he heard you."

"I don't know. The fact that the crystal makes me look human probably threw him off. You can trust him though, as much as Ray or Venn."

"Not sure how reassuring that is," muttered Finn.

Aerrow shook his head and turned to Starling. "What happened on your end?"

"Nothing much. I told Vireo that I wanted to establish contact between the Sky Knight Association and the resistance who I really was and I deactivated my crystal to prove it. After this, he led me through a secret passageway. When I finally met Seven and Nine, I told them about you and that you wanted to meet them as well. We discussed possible methods of communication and had come up with the same ideas you guys did – coded messages passed around using radios and the occasional messenger."

Aerrow nodded, then turned to his second-in-command. "All right, Serin I want you, Strider and Weaver to start working on some codes, strategic locations for radio stations, and some routes to avoid patrols. Tern, Jaeger, I want you two to keep your ears to the ground -talk to other students and listen to the rumour mill. I'll work on getting sent on raids with the Talons. Hopefully I'll be able to learn something.

"Is there anything else?" Everyone shook their heads. "All right, let's head out."

Next update on wed. Happy B-day to me. Review!


	10. Revelations

**Enemy Territory**

**Summary****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling's gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Ten: Revelations**

**Tuesday****, 6:45 pm, Terra Cyclonia, Military school**.

It had been many years since Aerrow had had to deal with being in a burning building. The memory of the event was fuzzy, but then he had been pretty young the night Cyclonia had destroyed his terra and what had been left of his family.

Now, he was exhausted. Every muscle in his body ached and cried for rest and water; he could really use the water. He was dizzy from the smoke that interfered with his lungs getting oxygen into his body. The carbon emissions continued to enter his respiratory system despite the wet cloth over his mouth. He coughed and closed his eyes, hoping the moisture from his eyelids would help him see.

It didn't help much.

He could make out the stairs though and he ran towards them. The flames licked at his legs as if tasting the morsel that had presented itself before consuming it. He didn't have much time; he knew there was a little girl upstairs. As soon as he reached the stairs he saw that a large portion of flooring was missing, too much for him to merely jump across. Not one to let such a minor detail stop him, he ran up the stairs as fast as his smoke filled lungs and overheated body would allow him. When he reached the last step, he put his right foot on the wall, with his left moving upwards. This technique was fairly easy for him when he just needed to close a gap, but going up as well as across was difficult add to the fact he had trouble breathing and the technique became no easy feet, still he made it.

Quickly, he ran up the remaining steps and through a door to the left. The young girl had been screaming from a window on the far left when he had run into the building to help her. He sprinted down the hall and looked into the room on his left. He saw the child clutching a stuffed bear, huddled in a corner, her knees held close to her chest. The room the pair was in was not burning yet, but it was full of smoke.

"Hey," said Aerrow as he ran up to her. She appeared to be five years old and was wearing pink pyjamas, "I'm here to help. My name's Cardinal. What's yours?"

She shook her head and seemed to sink further into the wall.

"We need to get out of here, but we can't go back the way I came. So we're going to go out the window, okay?"

Aerrow looked around the room, hoping to see rope or something usable. His eyes caught the blankets on the bed. He ran to the bed, grabbed the blanket, and then ran to the window. He looked out and was relieved to see Shrike.

"Shrike, catch!" yelled Aerrow, tossing the blanket.

Shrike caught it and cried out to the others. "Guys, over here! I need three others!"

"Why!? It's just some brat!" yelled a nearby Talon.

"There's one of ours in there!"

"He's the one who ran in!"

"It's no skin off your nose to help! Get over here!" ordered Shrike in what he hoped was a commanding voice.

The Talon grumbled, but ran towards Shrike and took a corner. Aerrow withdrew his head back into the room. After making sure the girl was still in the corner and keeping her head low, he then ran back to the bed and grabbed a sheet he could use to lower the girl with. They were, after all, in a second-storey building.

"Hey," he said, kneeling down in front of her, "I need you to grab this." He held out one end of the sheet.

She shook her head. "If you hold onto this, you'll be able to see you mommy again."

She looked up at him "You're a Talon. Mommy said never trust a Talon."

"I'm not a Talon. I'm just pretending." Aerrow hoped she didn't tell anyone he said that. If she did, he could always claim to have lied to get the girl to cooperate. He looked at the doorway - he could see the flames beginning to creep in.

"Look, the fire's spreading." He pointed. "The only way out is through the window, but it's a long way to the ground. I'm going to lower you to the ground. A friend will help you down. You don't want to stay here, do you?"

She shook her head. Aerrow gave her his friendliest smile and held out his hand.

"I promise if you do this, you'll be able to see your mommy again." _'I just hope she wasn't killed.'_

The girl took his hand. "Rufflinton goes first," she informed him pointedly holding out her bear.

"Okay," replied Aerrow, with a slight smile he took the toy and poked his head out the window. "Shrike, catch!" he called and gently tossed it toward his friend.

"Why didn't you lower him!" wailed the girl. "He might be hurt."

"Rufflinton's really light," Aerrow assured her, "Shrike caught him and he's fine. Now hold on tightly."

Once the girl was firmly clutching the sheet, Aerrow picked her up and began to gently lower her out the window. When he reached the end of the sheet, he shouted a warning to Shrike and let go.

"We got her Card, now get down here!"

Aerrow climbed out the window and once he was hanging onto the windowsill with only his fingertips, he shouted another warning to Shrike and pushed off slightly against the wall with his legs so he wouldn't land feet first, he let go.

Despite the Talons holding out the blanket to cushion his fall he still landed on his rear with quite a bit of force. It hurt but he could still move.

"Can you stand?" asked Shrike, offering his hand.

Aerrow took the offering and Shrike hoisted him to his feet.

"I brought you along to help keep the natives in line," hissed the Dark Ace from a few feet away, "Not rescue little girls from burning houses."

"The people here will be a lot easier to control if we use this girl as a hostage," said Shrike.

"I wasn't talking to you," snapped the Dark Ace, with a glare, he turned back to Aerrow who was currently too busy trying to fill his lungs with oxygen to say anything. "Take her to the pen where the other brats are," he ordered, walking away.

The fight was almost over. He had already dealt with the terra's Sky Knight, The squadron was also down for the count.

"I wanna see mommy now," wailed the little girl.

"Later," said Aerrow, "after the fight."

"No! I wanna see mommy right now!" shouted the girl stamping her feet.

"I'll take her Card," announced Shrike seeing his friend was uncomfortable. He grabbed the little girl's arm and dragged her to the pen.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" shouted the girl trying to free herself from Shrike's grasp. "Mommy!" she wailed.

Aerrow flinched at the cries and Shrike, not wanting to hurt the girl thought it'd be better if he picked her up.

This unfortunately enabled her to start punching him, she pounded away at his chest with everything thing her tired five year old body could muster. Which, considering the smoke inhalation, wasn't that much. He ignored the blows and her continued cries and walked as quickly as he could to the pen.

"I want my mommy! He promised I could see her! Put me down!"

***

**Tuesday, 9:00 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School,** **Hanger.**

"You okay Card?" Shrike asked as the pair walked out of the hangar and towards the school.

"I'm fine."

"If you don't like the fighting, you shouldn't have agreed to join the attack," said Shrike gently.

"I'm glad I did."

"Yeah, I'm sure that little girl's mom is too. If she survived," Shrike added, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"You know," he continued, "it's the first time I've heard of a new student and a fourteen year old at that, joining an attack lead by the Dark Ace. I trained hard for _months_ to even get noticed."

Aerrow smiled slightly as he looked down at the ground. "You're the best student here."

The older boy smiled wearily and cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you mean second best?"

"No, I mean best. You really want to be here. I'm just trying to avoid the mines. You saved me tonight."

"It was nothing."

"You covered for me with the Dark Ace."

Shrike grimaced slightly, "Yeah... Don't make me do that again."

Aerrow chuckled, and slapped Shrike on the shoulder before asking sheepishly, "Think I'll get in trouble?"

"Naw, you know that rumour that Lady Moon has a soft spot for kids?"

"Yeah."

"Not a rumour."

**Wednesday, ****3:30 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School,** **Lady Moon's office.**

"The Dark Ace doesn't like you," said Lady Moon matter of factly as she gazed at Aerrow from her desk, chin resting comfortably on her intertwined fingers.

"I couldn't just stand by and—"

Lady Moon cut him off with a wave of her hand and leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"He's requested you not be assigned to him again. I'm inclined to agree. It would probably be better for you to work under Snipe or Ravess, or maybe that chicken guy with the scars on his face. Though he is a bit of a loon, Captain Zephyr's okay, though he's been in a mood since the Storm Hawks brought the Murk Raiders to his door."

"I want to work under the Dark Ace."

"Any particular reason why?"

"He's the best and the right hand of Master Cyclonis." '_And I'm more likely to learn something useful if I work under him.'_

"Hoping to move up?" She cocked her head at him slightly and leaned forward, "I wonder...I was under the impression that you and your friends were here solely to avoid the mines...and had no real passion, or desire, to be Talons."

"I want Cyclonia to win," said Aerrow, "but I want to do it killing as few as possible. I can do that as a Talon Commander."

Aerrow hoped his lie was convincing. He knew it was obvious that 'Cardinal' wasn't a cold blooded killer. If he said he wanted the power that came with being a Talon Commander, Lady Moon would see right through him, but this lie, he could pull it off.

"Not the first student I've had with that goal."

He could feel her eyes traveling up and down his body, lingering on his face. "But you'll be the first not to end up being executed for treason..."

"I'm no traitor," said Aerrow. This at least, was true, he was a spy.

"Leave," she ordered, leaning back and waving her hand.

"Will I be working under the Dark Ace again?"

"I'll think about it. Your second choice?"

"Ravess." She had, after all, been trusted with the stratosphere project. He could learn something from her.

***

**Wednesday, ****11:30 pm, Wastelands under Terra** **Cyclonia.**

Aerrow shifted speed to avoid a flying boulder. He was almost at the meeting point - the map and information on patrols Ray had given Piper had come in handy.

Now that he was outside of Cyclonian territory, he began to gain altitude. He soon found the small uninhabited terra and headed for a cave located in its side.

"Sparrow?" he called out as he and Radarr dismounted.

"I'm here," answered a quiet voice from the shadows. Sparrow stepped out, clutching a bag to her chest, her eyes darting around the cave nervously. "I've got your crystals," she informed him, holding out the bag.

"Great, thanks," he said as he walked towards her.

"You guys had enough for another week, except Starling. Why do you need supplies for another two?"

"One set's for the escape plan," he told her, taking the bag, "in case we're found out."

"They on to you?"

"A few people have noticed we're too nice to be Talons," he continued, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. "We'll be fine; this isn't our first trip into Cyclonia."

"Be careful."

"We will be, don't worry Sparrow. Umm, about that favour..."

"There are five bananas in the bag for Radarr," she said, a small smile forming on her face.

Radarr's ears stood on end as he grinned and turned to his Sky Knight. Aerrow smiled as he kneeled down and slung his pack down, before handing two over to his co-pilot.

"You'll need to finish those before we get back to the school. I don't want to explain where we got fresh bananas."

Radarr nodded as he peeled his banana and took a large bite.

Aerrow smiled, "We'll have to make a quick stop at the terra of giant bananas after this don't we?"

Radarr nodded as he headed back to the switchblade.

***

**Thursday****, 1:30 am, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School,** **Entrance way.**

Aerrow yawned as he and Radarr crept across the entrance hall.

"State your name and business."

Aerrow stopped midstride and looked in the direction of the voice. He couldn't see the speaker, but he recognized the voice.

"Lady Moon."

"No, that's me. We're talking about you."

"It's Cardinal and Trigger."

"I asked two questions."

"I was out flying. Couldn't sleep."

"The bag?"

"I thought I'd look for some crystals, for Serin," answered Aerrow, unsure if she'd want to verify his words. If she did, he didn't want to be caught in a lie.

"Hmm...You're both to report to Molly at five. Help her get breakfast ready. You don't leave till she says so. If that means you're late to start your run, you're late to start your run, but you still run. Most kids end up missing breakfast," she began to hobble away and moved out of the shadows. That was when Aerrow saw she was using two crutches.

"Arrgh!" she cried as she fell to the floor. She had mishandled the crutch in her right arm resulting in having it slip when she placed her weight on it.

Without thinking Aerrow ran to help her up.

"Back!—" The glare she had directed at him faded as soon as it came. She nodded slightly and Aerrow helped her up.

"I should use two all the time, but..." She shrugged, grimacing slightly as she did so, "I only use both when the pain gets really bad. Rain's coming; the drop in pressure always aggravates my bones."

"What happened?" he asked as he put her arm around his shoulder. If she didn't object, he'd help her get to her room or ride, wherever she was going. Radarr walked beside them.

She looked at him an eyebrow raised. Nobody ever asked her that, too afraid of being rude.

"There was a fight, I won."

Aerrow glanced at her, but said nothing. They had reached the elevator, and he pushed the up button.

"It was a woman. She was very good and I don't just mean combat skill. At the end of the fight, I was crippled and she was dead. I liked her," added the older women wistfully. "My own quarters are next to my office."

'_So she __does live here,'_ he thought to himself, as they entered the lift.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Aerrow shrugged, "No reason."

"No nightmares about the attack?" she asked sharply.

"No."

"So you're up for another one?"

"Under the Dark Ace?"

"I haven't decided," she told him as they got off the elevator. "Either way, you won't be going on another one for a few more days at the _least_. Not because I think you're incapable, but most missions last more than a day and I won't have you missing class."

"Couldn't a nil crystal have helped you?" he asked when she suddenly stopped and inhaled deeply.

"Been talking to Serin?" she asked with a slight chuckle, as she started walking again, "The blast...was powerful. My forearm alone was broken in over god knows how many places, stopped counting at fifty. And that was just my forearm, never mind my wrist or hand or the rest or my arm. The entire right side of my body, minus my ribs, which were protected by my arm, was shattered. Why do you think there are leather straps around the handle of my crutch? I can't even grip the thing properly, hell I can't work a door knob with my right hand. A nil crystal can fix just about anything, but my injuries fell out of the realm of 'just about'."

They had reached her rooms and she removed her arm from Aerrow's shoulder as he handed her, her second crutch.

"Thank you for your help, but you're still to report to Mol' at five today and tomorrow. Goodnight."

***

**Thursday, 3:30 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School.**

Aerrow heard his shoulder pop before he felt it. Some mud found its way into his mouth as his body slid to a stop in the wet earth. Lady Moon had been right about the rain, but that didn't mean she'd let the Dark Ace out of his teaching duties. He seemed determined to vent his frustrations on Cardinal.

He had once again leapt onto his opponent's ride. The fight had lasted a full minute before Aerrow had failed to block a blow to his legs. He had fallen and activated the green and red wings, he had been given them at his own request, he and Shrike were the only students in the class who used wings. The Dark Ace blasted them with his sword, resulting in him tumbling down to the terra's hard embrace.

Aerrow spat out the mud as the cold rain washed some off his face. He blinked as a few drops landed in his eyes and sat up. It was then he noticed his chroma crystal lying several inches to the left of his feet. He looked at his leg; there was a large gash along his thigh. It had torn open his pocket. He reached out to grab the crystal, but pulled his hand back when a beam of red energy struck the crystal, crushing it into millions of little shards.

"You shouldn't..." the Dark Ace flattered when he saw who was now lying in the mud. "Aerrow." His eyes narrowed into slits and a cruel smile wrapped around his face.

Aerrow didn't hesitate. His finger went to his ear and activated the small radio he and his team kept there.

"Code red! Run!"

**I am the evil cliffy mistress all must kneel before me MWAHAHAHA! Next update this Sunday before noon. Or when I get six reviews for this chapter, if enough people ask for an early update they shall receive it, otherwise not till Sunday. And sorry this is a bit late internet wasn't working  
**


	11. Run Run as Fast as you can

**Enemy Territory**

**Summa****ry****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling's gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Eleven: Run, Run as Fast as You Can**

**Thursday, 3:33 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School, Flight Yard.**

"Good advice Aerrow, but they won't get fa—"

The Dark Ace was forced to stop gloating as he hurriedly dodged to the side to avoid the blast from the Switchblade Radarr was piloting. Quickly recovering and swinging his sword he blasted the vehicle, knocking out a thruster. Radarr knew it was going down; he tried to get off a few more shots, hoping to distract the Dark Ace so Aerrow could recover, and hopefully keep the other students too busy to realise that if Cardinal was Aerrow, his friends must also be Storm Hawks.

As the Switchblade fell, it passed near a tree; Radarr jumped into the leaves and landed on Stork's face.

Stork said nothing but grabbed the back of Radarr's shirt and pulled the furry creature off his face with a slight scowl. As soon as Aerrow's crystal fell out of his pocket, Stork, who had been on the ground at the time, started backing away. By the time Aerrow had been revealed, he had been at the back of the group and hadn't needed the order to start running. He had hidden up a tree for two reasons: one, he didn't think the Talons would look up; two, he didn't want to abandon his Sky Knight, though he doubted he could do anything - Aerrow was surrounded, there was not only the Dark Ace but twenty other students in their flight class, and Aerrow was injured. With his right arm dislocated, it wouldn't be of much use in a fight. He couldn't see from where his leader was, but he hoped Aerrow had managed to run during the distraction Radarr had caused.

***

"Code red! Run!" Piper froze in the midst of her experiment, stabilizing an unstable freezer crystal.

"Umm," said Piper putting down her tools, "I don't feel well, could I be excused?"

"If you wish Serin," replied Linnet, not doubting her new prize pupil's words.

Piper smiled and walked out of the room. After making sure no-one was watching, she bolted to the washroom and into a stall. She deactivated her current chroma crystal and activated her spare - this spare made her look just like a girl named Ibis. Ibis was supposed to be in history class but if anyone asked, she could say that she'd heard the Storm Hawks were in the school and she was helping to look for them. That was the excuse they were all to give.

The escape plan was simple: everyone carried a chroma crystal that made them look like another student. They had considered having the crystals disguise them as some new student but figured that in a school of three hundred, six new students appearing on the same day the Storm Hawks were discovered might be a little suspicious.

She just hoped she didn't run into Ibis.

Piper opened her stall and looked around. She then lowered her head to the floor making sure there were no feet in the other stalls. "Guys, it's Piper; I'm near Switchblade number two."

"Starling here, so am I. I'll meet you there."

Aerrow had figured that the first thing that would be done in the event of their discovery would be to lockdown and guard the hanger, preventing their escape. Over the course of a week, they had managed to hide three Switchblades throughout the point. Everyone was to get to the one closest to them and head to the resistance base on Tortuna point.

Piper didn't bother to ask about anyone else; they would report in as soon as they were able.

***

Starling had been in her crystal class when she heard the warning. She held up her hand and when Calliope, the teacher, looked in her direction asked if she could go to the washroom. Calliope nodded and Starling calmly walked out the door towards the broom closet which was closer.

For all her outward calmness, she was scared for the others, scared that soon the alarm would be raised and the others would be found out.

She was safer than the others, having been at the Academy longer. But the fact that the others had established that they knew her from before the school meant that she was only slightly safer. It would probably take a couple minutes longer for them to realise Weaver, though not a Storm Hawk, was at least an enemy.

'_They'll focus on Aerrow at first, try to capture him__. They will probably take a few minutes to inform Lady Moon. After that, an announcement will be made over the speakers. So everyone has at least three minutes to put on their disguise. Plenty of time, except for Stork and Radarr - they have flight class with Aerrow. I hope they're all right.'_

After stepping into the broom closet, she deactivated her crystal, then immediately activated her spare, taking on the form of Rhea. She opened the door and after confirming no one was in the hallway when the radio in her ear once again sparked to life.

"Guys, it's Piper; I'm near Switchblade number two."

"Starling here, so am I. I'll meet you there."

Of course, it was right after she said this that she realized Piper class was right above hers and they could meet in the stairway.

***

Junko and Finn were in military history when they heard the announcement over their radios.

"Umm, excuse me, Torbon, sir? I really don't feel well - could I go see the nurse?"

Torbon looked at Finn sceptically.

"Uh... sir, I don't feel well either," said Junko putting his hand on his stomach and making his famous sad eyes that Oliver Twist would envy.

Torbon raised an eyebrow. Jaeger, though not the brightest student, never caused any trouble.

Suddenly, Junko puffed his cheeks and ran from the room. Finn followed his lead and covered his mouth with his hand; he made a slight jerking movement and bolted from the room. Junko was waiting for him at the end of the hall.

"Nice move, pretending you were going to barf," said Finn.

Junko smiled at the rare praise to his intelligence.

"Guys, it's Piper," announced the radio in their ears, "I'm near Switchblade number two."

"Starling here, so am I. I'll meet you there."

Junko turned to Finn. "I say we head to number three."

Finn nodded. They were slightly closer to number one but Stork, Radarr and Aerrow been in flight class would be even closer and considering Aerrow had sent the message, he figured they could use the edge.

The two quickly walked to the nearest washroom and Finn checked to make sure no-one else was there before nodding to Junko. Both of them deactivated their crystal and activated their spare. Finn now looked like a boy named Cooper and Junko looked liked the gym teacher Bewick.

"Finn here, I'm with Junko and we're heading to number three."

***

**Thursday, 3:32 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School, Flight Yard**

Meanwhile, Aerrow had run as soon as Radar had started firing, ignoring the gash in his leg. There were a few trees nearby, little more than half a click. He could make it, his spare crystal, the one that would make him look like Peregrine, was in his back pocket. All he had to do was hide for a little while before activating it. People would be suspicious if Peregrine suddenly appeared in the area - he was supposed to be in Military History with Finn and Junko. Once the search started he could use it as an excuse.

He was almost there, a few more meters.

"Ooommff," grunted Aerrow as the wind was knocked out of him by a flying tackle from behind. "Ah!" he cried as his injured leg hit the ground, hard, then repeated the yell as something hit his side – it felt like an elbow, or maybe a fist.

A hand grabbed his injured shoulder and yanked it, forcing him to roll onto his back. Aerrow inhaled deeply but managed not to cry out again. Instead, he stared up at his attacker.

Shrike.

The older boy's face was a contortion of rage, his eyes were slits of anger, his nostrils flared, and his lips were pulled back, baring his teeth.

"You son of a bitch!"

Shrike rammed his fist into Aerrow's jaw, scraping some skin off his knuckles on the younger boy's teeth; he didn't seem to care as he pulled his hand back for another attack.

Aerrow swung at Shrike as he had been focusing on Aerrow's face, instead of his good arm. Aerrow used the momentum of the attack and pushed with his right leg so he rolled, putting himself on top of his opponent. Before Shrike could recover, Aerrow hit again, this time aiming for his opponent's temple, knowing the attack could kill if he wasn't careful.

Normally a punch to the jaw worked, but not with Shrike's head against the ground. What caused a person to be knocked out was the sudden movement of the head, causing the brain to smash against the skull. With the ground acting as a brace, Aerrow knew that that technique wouldn't work.

The coronal structure is where three of the plates making up the human skull fuse. It is a notable weak point. A design flaw in the human body is that a major vertebral artery happens to be right behind it. A hard enough hit could cause massive bleeding in the head, but a weak enough hit would only knock a person unconscious.

He had to be careful not to hit too hard.

Shrike stopped moving; Aerrow put his ear next to his friend's mouth, and felt warm breath. He smiled and bolted for the trees.

He was inches from the tree line when he felt the blast. Red energy coursed through his body and he crumpled.

Shrike blinked, and moaned slightly but the cold water pelting his face was unrelenting. He rolled onto his stomach and looked towards the trees - there was the Dark Ace, holding Aerrow up by the scruff of his shirt, a truculent, near bestial smile marring his otherwise handsome face.

The Commander threw the teenager back into the mud a few feet from the trees, sword glowing blood-red in the dull light of the overcast sky.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," he sneered, raising his sword.

"Don't!" yelled Shrike before he could think.

The Dark Ace, stopped just before he was about to bring the sword crashing down on Aerrow's skull, slowly he turned to the seventeen-year-old kneeling in the mud. "Why?"

Shrike mentally cursed himself as he searched for a reason. Seeing fear in the boy's eyes, the Dark Ace started to lose patience.

"Well?" he asked when Shrike didn't respond immediately. "I'm waiting."

"Don't you want to ask him what he's doing here?"

Dark Ace glowered at Shrike before lowering his blade and turning back the unconscious Sky Knight "If no-one's told Lady Moon yet so I suggest you do that now, and find me something to restrain him with."

***

**Thursday, 3:47 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School.**

"_What do we do if someone's caught?" asked Piper from her seat in the empty classroom._

_Aerrow said nothing for a few seconds, thinking over the answer. "We'll have almost no chance of rescuing them with the alarm raised. If someone's caught – leave. We'll regroup at the base, and from there come up with a rescue plan."_

Stork shook his head, dispersing the memory. He hadn't heard anything about Aerrow been captured. Of course, that didn't mean he hadn't been. He still held Radarr close though. After that incident with Carver on the ship, he knew the furry creature would die before leaving his Sky Knight here.

He did not want to drag the creature kicking and screaming. He wondered how he could knock him out.

"Activate your crystal," he whispered.

Radarr nodded and activated his cloaking crystal; it was small and would only last a couple hours max, but it was the best Piper was able to get.

Students were running along the ground searching for him and Radarr. They seemed to have moved on past his immediate area though; he hadn't seen one for a couple of minutes.

"Attention staff and students, this is Lady Moon. The Storm Hawks are in the school - they've been here in the guise of students Cardinal, Serin, Strider, Tern, Jaeger and Trigger. Student Weaver is also wanted for questioning. If you see them, raise the alarm. Engage them _only_ if you have superior numbers."

Stork activated his crystal - he now looked like the groundskeeper Argus.

"C'mon," he whispered, jumping down from the tree.

There would be nothing suspicious about the groundskeeper being in the area. Radarr perched himself on the merb's shoulder, something Stork was grateful for. He wanted to know where the creature was at all times, but if Radarr did try to disappear, Stork had a secret weapon: heat vision peepers; he had borrowed them from Loon.

***

**Thursday, 3:35 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School, Stairwell**

"Hello, Ibis," said Starling. Piper froze but when she saw it was Starling disguised as Rhea, she relaxed.

"Hey Rhea, ready?"

Starling nodded and the two began to make their way towards Switchblade number two, walking at a brisk pace down the halls. Trying to remain inconspicuous, they were almost out the doors when the speakers came on.

"Attention staff and students, this is Lady Moon. The Storm Hawks are in the school - they've been here in the guise of students Cardinal, Serin, Strider, Tern, Jaeger and Trigger. Student Weaver is also wanted for questioning. If you see them, raise the alarm. Engage them _only_ if you have superior numbers."

Piper and Starling glanced at each other; their grace period was over - now they would be hunted. Starling's eyes narrowed and she pushed open the door. Once outside, the two began to jog towards their ride.

The pair was halfway there when they heard a sound. They turned to see a group of six students lead by Grimsly.

"What are you two doing out here?" he asked.

"Looking for Ser— er Piper," answered Piper. "Thought she might have come out here to hide."

"Why don't you guys cover that area there," suggested Starling, pointing a little off to her right. "We'll keep looking in this direction - yell if you find them. C'mon Ibis."

They continued towards the Switchblade while Grimsly glared at their back.

"I want you three to look over there," he ordered pointing, right of where the girls had gone.

He wanted the Storm Hawks found, and he wanted to be the one to find them. He hoped he could help with the interrogation if he did. He was looking forward to seeing Aerrow again.

***

**Thursday, 3:55 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School,**

Finn and Junko were having an easy time getting to their destination, until they ran into the real Bewick, and two other students.

"Shoot," said Finn. He let out a sigh and, muscles tensing, charged.

"They're over her—!" The student's, a young boy, cry was cut short by Finn punching him in the jaw. He quickly turned to the remaining student, while Junko handled Bewick.

The other student, Vaux, blocked Finn's punch and countered with a hit to the sharpshooter's gut. Finn doubled over but before Vaux could do anything else, Junko grabbed the back of Vaux's shirt and threw him into a nearby tree.

Vaux hit the tree, hard. He didn't even cry out, just moaned and slumped to the ground.

"I think someone's coming, help me hide them," ordered Finn, as he started dragging the student he had knocked out into the bushes. Junko picked Bewick up and tossed him in the tree.

The two had just hidden Vaux, when Martin and three others showed up.

Finn clutched his ribcage and bent over pretending to be hurt. Not that he had to act that hard.

"They went that way," he grunted. "Hurry."

Martin nodded. "C'mon," he ordered the rest of his group.

***

**Thursday, 4:01 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School,**

Stork was just a few minutes away from the hidden switchblade when he heard a voice.

"Argus!" cried a voice. Stork turned to see Merlin waving at him, another couple of students standing beside him. "You see anything?"

"No! Not yet!" answered Stork hoarsely attempting to mimic Argus' voice. "Have they caught anyone?"

"Just Aerrow! I'll look over this way!" he shouted, gesturing behind him. "Stay close by; we might need your help if we find them!"

Once they were gone, Radarr jumped off the merb's shoulder and though he couldn't be seen, started waving his arms as he chirped and screeched insistently, but quietly.

Stork thought of trying to reason with the furball, for all of five milliseconds. He reached out and touched Radarr's shoulder.

"Sorry."

In one quick movement, Stork pushed down as hard as he could, pinning the smaller creature onto his stomach; he grabbed a nearby branch and clubbed Radarr over the head.

'_Really sorry__,' _he thought to the now unconscious creature. Gingerly Stork, cradled Radarr in his arms, before carefully placing Radarr around his shoulders. He couldn't be seen walking around, cradling nothing.

"Stork here," he said into the radio. "I've got Radarr and we're heading out; Aerrow's been captured. Hopefully I'll see the rest of you at the base."

'_But I doubt it.'_

Moments later, he was at the cliff; all he had to do was climb down. At least there was a rope.

The rope was tied to and looped around spike protruding a foot below the top - it lead down to a hole in the cliff-face, where the Switchblade was been stored.

Stork gently put Radarr down on the ground as he reached for the rope. He un-looped it and left it fall. Taking the top part in one hand, he grabbed Radarr with the other and jumped. Carefully, he lowered himself.

The other Switchblades were similarly hidden. Though they hadn't found the holes in the cliff-face - they had made them. Piper had managed to make melting crystals from some crystals she get taken from class, and with them, she had melted three holes hidden throughout the point.

Stork flew down into the clouds and the wastelands.

**Another cliffy! What's gonna happen to Aerrow? What does Lady Moon have in store?**** What about Junko and Finn? Starling and Piper? Will they make it out or be caught? Same deal Update on Wednesday or when I get six reviews saying ya'll want an early update. Yeah this one's a little early I tried to get it up at noon, (One day early cause I got five reviews) but didn't want to work. So five reviews one day early six immediatly otherwise Wednesday again sound good? Thanks to all who reviewed. You all rule.  
**


	12. Interrogation

**Enemy Territory**

**Summary****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling's gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Be warned there is torture in this chapter, the worst involves the slicing off of fingers during Lady Moon's interrogation of Aerrow (don't worry not Aerrow's fingers).**

**Chapter Twelve: Interrogation**

**Thursday, 3:40 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School.**

Shrike stood at attention as Lady Moon approached. Aerrow was still unconscious; his hands bound together behind his back and held up by two other students. The Sky Knight was covered in mud, with twigs in his hair and blood soaking his pants.

Shrike shook his head and turned his attention back to the Headmistress. He was standing to Aerrow's left and the Dark Ace on the Sky Knight's right. Unlike the student, however, the Talon Commander was relaxed and sporting his usual arrogant smirk.

"Be at ease, Cadet. I understand we have you to thank for Aerrow's capture."

Shrike took a sudden interest in the ground. The Dark Ace chuckled, while Lady Moon glared at the Commander, "He did a better job than you. You had to attack from the back."

"I would have caught him regardless of your cadet's interference."

"Coulda, woulda, didn't. And, if I may add, _haven't_, in all the months since your second fight in which he beat you."

If looks could kill, Lady Moon would have been gutted, boiled, and chopped to little pieces in the time it took her to turn her head back to Shrike.

"Dislocate his other shoulder."

"Ma'am?"

"Now."

Shrike walked up behind Aerrow, between the two holding him up. Taking his friend — former friend's arm in his right hand, he braced his left on Aerrow's shoulder blade and pulled.

"Ahh!" cried Aerrow briefly. He was unconscious again before the cry echoed back at them.

"Good. Thank you, Shrike. Merlin, go to the nurse's office and tell her to go down to the school's dungeons. That gash in his leg needs to be tended to."

"I say we leave him to suffer," suggested the Dark Ace crossing his arms.

"I'm not risking him getting an infection, Dark Ace."

"This is no time to indulge your soft spot for children."

"Merlin, go, now." Merlin nodded and ran.

Lady Moon returned her attention to the Talon Commander. "He is not a child, he's a Sky Knight. If the wound is infected he will most likely get a fever. If said fever gets too high, he'll become delusional and, therefore, useless. Question me again and I'll toss you out of my school. And you can experience the joy of explaining to Master Cyclonis why you didn't deal with the captured Storm Hawk. I'm in charge here, not you. Don't forget it." She turned to Torbon, the Military History teacher, who was standing a few feet away, "Torbon, have the cadets take Aerrow to the dungeon."

***

**Thursday, 4:20 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School, Dungeons.**

"Errrgh..." groaned Aerrow.

His shoulders hurt. Shoulders: plural. He remembered dislocating one, but why was the other one in pain? He turned his head and immediately regretted the decision as his vision blurred. Not that there was much to see, just gray stone walls from what he could tell.

He heard shuffling and then a hand on his back forcing him to sit up. He felt another hand on his chin. It pulled his chin down, forcing open his mouth. Two pills were inserted. He tried to spit them out, but the hand covered his mouth.

"It's medicine to prevent infection. I have water to help wash it down."

"Shrike?" asked Aerrow, recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, I'm one of your guards," said Shrike, bringing a cup of water to Aerrow's mouth, "You got two others. They're outside the door. Your leg's been tended to, but your left shoulder was dislocated – Lady Moon's order, to make it harder for you to fight back."

Aerrow tried to move his left arm and was rewarded with a spasm of pain. It was then he noticed the shackles on his wrists.

He finished drinking the water and turned to Shrike.

"Sorry."

"I don't care," said Shrike flatly, still holding Aerrow up, "They're going to move you soon and I'll never see you again...except at your execution, if it's public."

Shrike gently laid Aerrow back down on the floor. Getting back up he walked to the opposite side of the cell and leaned against the wall next to the door. He glared at Aerrow.

'_Lady Moon was right about the dislocated shoulders. I can't even get up, much less fight, and she knows I don't want to attack Shrike.' _Sighing, he decided to examine his environment.

He was lying on top of the chain connecting his right arm's shackle and parallel to the wall they were secured to about four feet above the floor. There was only one door just across from this wall and there were six other sets of shackles. A set of lights was on the ceiling so, despite being drab, the room was bright.

His thigh hurt, a stinging pain, but it wasn't unbearable. His radio was gone; he knew his friends could be traced if the Talons had gotten a hold of it and figured out what frequency they were using. Still, Shrike hadn't mentioned his friends, so he figured either they were okay or his friend... former friend knew nothing. He was pretty sure it had been lost in the struggle, buried in the mud and most likely too damaged to be of any use. His blades were also gone – no surprise there. He hadn't even gotten a chance to use them.

The two stood, or, in Aerrow's case, lay, in silence for over half an hour before they heard the door open and Lady Moon walk in.

"You're done here, Shrike." Shrike nodded and left the room. Lady Moon then turned to Aerrow. "You've been out about an hour and your friends have not been located. I've locked down all rides, except, of course, for the transport you'll be in momentarily. Her name is Belle by the way."

"Excuse me?"

"That little girl you saved from the fire – her name is Belle. Her mother did not survive the attack. Her father did though, but that can change and it will, if you cause any trouble. Clear?"

"Thought you had a soft spot for children."

"I'm not threatening Belle, just her father. Am I clear?" she repeated.

"Crystal."

"Good. Since you'll be so well behaved, there's no reason for you to have dislocated shoulders. I'll have one of the guards come in and pop them back into place."

***

**Thursday, 4:05 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School. **

"Stork here, I've got Radarr and we're heading out. Aerrow's been captured. Hopefully I'll see the rest of you at the base."

Piper and Starling stopped in their tracks. They were a couple minutes away from their destination – the woods by the courses they had to run every morning. The crystal mage turned to the Sky Knight, "Starling..."

"You know the plan. If we stay here, we'll be caught and Lady Moon will have even more leverage."

"But..."

"If we leave and come back, Aerrow will only suffer for a few days. If we stay, he will suffer much longer."

"All right."

***

Finn and Junko were just getting onto their Switchblade when they got the message.

"Oh no, Finn, what do we do?" asked Junko, bringing his hands to his mouth.

"We stick to the plan. Remember, Lady Moon won't torture Aerrow," Finn reassured his friend.

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis."

Finn looked down and shook his head, "Then let's get help."

"Hey, Vaux, keep an eye out! They can't have gotten far!" shouted a voice from the top of the cliff.

Finn and Junko looked at each other, "Bewick!"

"Oh man," moaned Finn, "he must have woken up."

"No worries, Finn," whispered Junko, "We'll wait for them to leave. I mean, how long can they stay?"

***

**Thursday, 5:00 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Tortuna Point, Resistance Secret Base, Loon's House.**

Stork was helping Loon load his most valuable items into a cart, by first carefully handing the chemicals to Loon who in turn carefully placed them in a box on the table. The younger merb was currently using the stepladder to get at the higher items. While Stork was helping Loon, Radarr was helping Coot destroy the things they couldn't take with them, but didn't want falling into Cyclonian hands. About ninety percent of the base has cleared out, the remainder were to meet up with one of the base commanders in a hour to get to the new base. Anything that couldn't be carried had to be destroyed. It had only taken thirty minutes for most of the people to clear out. And with the guards the remaining forces had posted they were sure to get a least a ten minute warning, plenty of time to move out.

"Stork!" shouted Piper, throwing open the door.

"Piper!" Last Stork had heard from the crystal mage, she had reported that she and Starling were heading out. He had been worried they might have had trouble in the wastelands. To prevent tracking, they had tossed their radios. They didn't want to risk the Cyclonians intercepting their communications, which had become a very large possibility when Aerrow was captured.

Piper's hair was slightly singed and she had soot all over her face, he guessed she and Starling _had_ run into a bit of trouble in the wastelands.

"Stork, what happened to Aerrow?"

"I'll tell you when the others get here. Anything from Finn and Junko?"

Piper shook her head.

"Where's Starling?" asked the Merb.

"Helping Ray and Venn pack up some of the larger things we need to move."

"Hope—"

What Stork was going to say was lost forever because at that moment the east wall blew up. Well, actually, the wall did not blow up as walls just don't do that sort of thing. The large cannon Coot and Radarr were trying to destroy on the other side of the wall blew up.

"Do you two mind!?" shouted Stork.

Radarr turned to squawk that he didn't mind in the slightest when he saw Piper. He ran up to his friend and embraced her, chirping a friendly greeting.

"Hey, Radarr, I'm glad to see you too."

"Yeah, so nice of him to blow up the building we're in. I could use a little help before this place caves in."

Radarr returned his attention to Stork and started barking angrily. Stork was grateful he couldn't understand him.

"What's with him?" asked Piper.

"Oh, I kinda had to knock him out with a tree branch when we heard Aerrow was captured or he would have tried to rescue Aerrow on his own."

"Good move, Stork." Radarr turned to Piper. He was about to tell her what he thought when he saw the look on her face.

"I'm having a hard enough time dealing with Aerrow being captured. I'd hate to add another Storm Hawk to the list," she explained quietly.

***

**Thursday, 6:15 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Main Fortress, Throne Room.**

"Master. Dark Ace," greeted Lady Moon as she entered the throne room.

"Lady Moon, so glad you could join us," said Master Cyclonis, "Tell me, how is it the Storm Hawks were in your academy for almost two weeks without you noticing?"

"I wasn't expecting them to enrol," she said simply, "And I'd never met them before. How am I to recognize someone I've never met? They must have a very good reason for coming here; I doubt it's for my training. I'll be in charge of interrogation, I expect?"

"Actually, I will," smiled the Dark Ace.

"Master?"

"The Dark Ace has been looking forward to some alone time with Aerrow. I'd hate to disappoint him," replied Cyclonis, lightly tapping the keys of her machine.

"Permission to speak freely master?"

"Keep it polite."

"Never been my strong point, that," mumbled Moon under her breath, but loudly enough for her Master and the Dark Ace to hear. Sighing, she continued, "Are you off your rocker? The Dark Ace looking forward to some alone time with a fourteen-year-old boy aside, (The Dark Ace gave her his most formidable death glare) he hates Aerrow.

"He'll be so interested in making the Sky Knight suffer that he won't focus on getting information. It'll take him days, by which time a rescue plan will be mounted. Give me two hours to make preparations and five minutes with Aerrow. I'll learn why he's here, where his friends are, if he even knows, as well as anything else important."

"Really?" spat the Dark Ace, "And how do you plan to do that?"

"You're welcome to watch and learn, Acey," she told him coolly, "You can torture him after. Just keep him alive in case I have further questions."

"Very well, Lady Moon," sighed Cyclonis with a slight smile, "But you have only an hour to prepare."

"Thank you, Master," said Lady Moon with a nod of her head. She turned to the raven-haired psychopath standing on her left, "Dark Ace, will you be joining me?"

***

**Thursday, 7:05 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Unknown location.**

Aerrow shifted in his seat for the third time in as many minutes. He was currently sitting in a metal chair before a metal table; on the other side was another chair. There was no other furniture in the room. His ankles were chained to a leg of his chair. His wrists were also bound in metal restraints on the chair's arms. Five guards were with him in the room, one in each corner and the last one at the door; he turned to it when he heard it open.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he said as Lady Moon entered. He glared when he saw the Dark Ace enter after her.

"Dark Ace gets you when I'm done." It was then Aerrow noticed the object in her hand: it was a block of wood with a leather strap on one side and a blade with a handle in the middle. On the other side of the blade were four rings embedded in the wood.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, placing it on the table.

"Something I'll find thoroughly unpleasant?"

Lady Moon rolled her eyes, "Can you figure out its purpose?"

"It's used to cut off fingers, isn't it?"

"Yes. We place the victim's wrist under the strap, then their fingers in these rings in front of the blade. Next, you grab the handle and lower it. The pinkie is the first to go, then the ring finger and so on depending on which hand I put in. I usually start with the left since most people are right handed."

"Who are you planning on using that on?" hissed Aerrow.

"Does it matter? Hell, with you, I could pick some random stranger and get the results I want." Lady Moon reached into a pouch on her belt and removed a headband with a blue crystal imbedded in it, "This is a body control crystal."

She handed the headband to the Dark Ace, who smiled as he placed it around Aerrow's head. Lady Moon removed another darker blue crystal from a pocket, "This crystal is the controller. I activate it, think real hard and your body does what I say- ah, think," she chuckled lightly, "Your mind will be left intact." She nodded to the guard at the door, then at the guard behind Aerrow.

The Sky Knight saw the door open to reveal two Talons and with an eighteen-year-old boy between them. Aerrow recognized him as Finn's mentor from the mines and his eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

"No! Stop! Please! I haven't done anything!" shouted the boy as the guards forced him in the chair opposite Aerrow and placed his hand in the device. The guard behind Aerrow undid the restraints on the Sky Knight's left arm.

Aerrow felt his hand grab the handle of the device.

"Please, don't!" the young miner continued to shout.

"I decided to find out who you and your friends befriended during your sojourn in the mines. All the miners are outside that door, but your friends are first, with the exception of Jay and everyone else under eighteen," she informed him pleasantly, "What can I say? I really do have a soft spot for kids. Now, we'll start with all of this young man's fingers before moving onto the next and we'll continue until all the miners of section two are fingerless. If you haven't answered my questions by then, we'll move onto section one, then three. Not that I think it will be necessary. Feel like talking yet?"

Aerrow barely heard her. He was trying to fight the crystal, but he could feel his hand lowering the blade, saw blood on...what was his name? Right, Skyler, there was blood trickling down onto the table from his pinky.

"Please! Stop!" cried Skyler.

"Stop!" shouted Aerrow. His arm stopped moving.

"Why are you here, Aerrow?"

"We came looking for Weaver."

"Who is Weaver? Keep in mind if I find out you lie – and lying by omission counts as lying, then I will track down this miner and force you to cut off each of his fingers before asking even a single question."

"Weaver is Starling of the Interceptors."

"Why is she here?"

"Heard there was a rebellion starting up."

"Did you establish contact with the rebellion?"

"_There goes my stalling tactic...'_ Though Aerrow had hoped to stall by telling Lady Moon what his squad had been up to in excruciating detail,"Yes."

"Within two weeks? That was quick. Where is their base?"

"..." Aerrow hesitated. Had they had enough time to move? Was there anything he could do to stall for time without getting anyone hurt?

He felt his hand move down.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Skyler as his pinkie fell onto the table.

"No! I was going to answer!"

"Answer now!" shouted Lady Moon in an attempt to be heard over Skyler's screams.

"Tortuna Point! Go west of the fountain. You'll see a rusty building with the address 3476 built into the wall. Go to the back, it's got a false wall; push it and it'll open to a tunnel!"

"Very good, Aerrow," She turned her attention to Skyler who was now whimpering. "Someone gag him and you, tell Ravess." The guard nearest to the door nodded and left while another stepped forward with a rag to use as a gag. Once he was done Lady Moon turned to Aerrow.

"Good. Now, we can take our time. Why did you come looking for Starling? Did she call and ask for help?"

Half an hour later, Aerrow had told her everything. No, he didn't know about the codes, he hadn't wanted to in case this happened, he didn't know all the routes either. He told her about the ones he _did_ know; she didn't believe that was all he knew and had him slice off another finger. When he continued to deny it, she moved on. She told him they had gone through his squad's things, hadn't found anything about codes or routes. That was, so he told her, because Piper carried them around in her bag. They wouldn't find anything.

"Thank you, Aerrow, that will do for now. Dark Ace, keep him alive. We may have further need of him."

***

Aerrow took a deep breath. He was scared, but he didn't want to show it. He was deep in enemy territory. Chances were his team, his family, was going to be captured because of him, and he was being hung in some decrepit cell. His feet were about two inches above the floor as he dangled by a pair of shackles that were digging into his wrists. Also, he was shirtless. He didn't know what the Dark Ace had planned, but it couldn't be good if it required him to be half naked. He could feel his heartbeat begin to slow. He had been in the cell for about five minutes now. It was dark, with only a single torch giving off a dull light that failed to illuminate most of the cell.

"Well, Aerrow," said the Dark Ace suddenly as he stepped out of the shadows, "Had a chance to prepare yourself? Or do you need another minute?"

"Thought you were in a hurry."

"I've waited months for this, what's another minute? I don't want it over too quickly."

"Shouldn't you be trying to capture my friends? Or are you leaving that to Ravess?" _'Not that I'm complaining. They have a better chance of escape if you're here torturing me.'_

"Ravess."

"Let's get this over with," Aerrow said.

The Dark Ace walked up to his prisoner. Despite the fact that Aerrow was suspended a couple inches off the floor, his head barely reached the Dark Ace's nose. The Talon commander placed his finger under the youth's chin and forced Aerrow's head up. "I've been told to offer you the chance to become a Talon."

"I'd rather die."

"I was hoping you'd say that." The Dark Ace walked to a corner of the cell and opened a chest Aerrow hadn't noticed before. A red glow emanated from it. When he removed something, Aerrow realized it was a branding iron.

The Dark Ace thrust the red hot iron onto the Sky Knight's chest. Aerrow threw back his head and scrunched his eyes. The only sound produced was the slight clanking of the chains as Aerrow tightened his grip and pulled on them. The Dark Ace held the iron a moment longer than necessary, in the vain hope that the redhead would give into the pain and cry out. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Dark Ace removed the iron from his chest.

"You belong to Cyclonia now," smiled the Dark Ace as he grabbed a tuft of Aerrow's hair and forced the youth to look at him again. He casually tossed the branding iron off to the side; he wasn't worried about a fire starting, there was nothing to set aflame.

"I'll never join you."

"Never say never, Aerrow."

Aerrow threw his head back, "A—" He bit back his cry. The pain had been so sudden, searing across his abdomen. When he looked down at his chest, he saw a large gash across it. He then noticed the red glowing dagger in his enemy's right hand.

"That all you got?" he gasped out.

"Unfortunately for you... no," The Dark Ace encircled his victim and lightly traced a scar left by the whip back at the mines, "Hurt more then you expected? I heard from the Talon guard in charge that you cried out. First time's always the hardest. Seems you've gotten better. You've barely uttered a sound so far."

"Like I'd give you the satisfaction."

"You will. You'll last awhile, longer than most I'm sure, but everybody breaks eventually," he grabbed the Sky Knight's jaw and forced him to turn and face him, "You'll be begging for death soon enough."

"Listening to your voice, who wouldn't? Ooomfh!" grunted Aerrow as the Dark Ace punched him in the gut, barely missing the gash from the knife.

"We really should do something about that tongue," said the Dark Ace as he once again grabbed a turf of Aerrow's hair and forced his head back with a jerk, "Maybe I should rip it out."

Aerrow said nothing. He would actually be grateful; it would make interrogating him a lot harder, if he couldn't talk. Dark Ace seemed to realize this too for he let go of the youth's hair, and took a few steps back. He brought his hand to his chin as he examined the boy in front of him.

He was annoyed, he didn't want to waste time converting the child, but the fact that he had been issued those orders meant he couldn't inflict any crippling damage which limited his options. He decide a simple beating designed to maxims pain would do for now. He raised his fist and drove it into Aerrow's kidneys.

"Ah!"

"Now we're getting somewhere," spoke the Dark Ace with a chuckle, as he aimed another blow at Aerrow's ribs.

"..." Aerrow scrunched up his face, but held his tongue.

"Ready to give up, Sky Knight?"

Aerrow smiled as blood trickled down his chin. He spat in his enemy's face.

The Dark Ace stood up and reached for a handkerchief in his pocket. Slowly and deliberately, he wiped away the blood.

"Mistake. Big mistake," hissed Dark Ace. He drove his fist into Aerrow's gut, this time not taking the trouble to avoid the gash in his chest.

"Errff," moaned Aerrow. The world was beginning to darken, the pain was...so...intense. His thoughts were becoming muddled. The last thing he felt was a spasm of pain in his jaw as it connected with the Dark Ace's fist.

***

**Thursday, 6:45 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Tortuna Point, Rebellion Secret Base**

Piper stood leaning against the wall next to the entrance of the base, she had a cloaking crystal that would work for a few minutes if Talons came through.

She was getting worried. What if they had been caught? Her heart leapt into her throat when the door started to open, afraid Talons had found the base.

"Finn, Junko! Where have you _been_?! And why are you smiling?" Not only was Finn smiling broader then she'd seen him since... well, ever. He was preening, his chin was held high and out and his posture was perfect. Even Junko looked happier now then when he saw all the food at the Festival of Light.

"Where is everyone?" asked Junko.

"They left - Radarr and me stayed behind to wait for you two."

"Then let's go," said Finn.

"Stork said he'd meet us at Nula Point in a couple of hours, to take us to the new base. We'd better go before this place is crawling with Talons. C'mon, Ray showed me a back door out of here."

"So what are you two so happy about?" asked Piper as they entered the tunnel that would take them to the point's hangar bay.

"Well, me and Junko were about to leave when we heard voices on the cliff above us. We decided to wait till they were gone but it took them, like, half an hour to leave. We ran into the real Bewick and a couple other students. We managed to knock them out but apparently they woke up. The area was swarming with Talon wannabes - we didn't want to risk them seeing us flying down so we stayed put. Good thing too, 'cause as we were heading down into the wastelands, we saw a carrier take off. So I thought if Lady Moon locked down all the rides and said nobody could leave the school, then what was that carrier doing?"

"Yeah, and it had bars on the windows," added Junko.

"You're saying you know where they took Aerrow?"

***

**Thursday, 8:07 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Unknown location,**

Smiling pleasantly, the Dark Ace closed the cell door behind him. He paused to admire the blood on his fist.

"Finished, Dark Ace?" asked a quiet voice from his right as he was locking the cell.

"Why do you ask?" he replied, turning to see Nadia, one of the mining medics.

"Lady Moon told me to use iodine, prevent infection. If I think more medicine required, ask you for permission."

"Lady Moon ordered you? She knows Aerrow's mine," His face was now an inch from the petite medic.

She stared at him blankly and unafraid as she answered his glare, "Lady Moon knows that. Told Nadia to tell you that a fever from an infection may affect the boy's mind. Unable to answer questions. Also dull senses including sense of pain, ruin your fun. Also, iodine hurt like hell."

The Dark Ace stood up, and thought for a moment, "Very well, prevent infection, but nothing more." His gaze went to the tray in her hands. He reached out and took the bread on it, "That means no food," he informed her, dropping the morsel to the ground and squashing it beneath his boot.

"Boy need water, prevent fever. Small cup."

Dark Ace reached out and took the cup and dumped half its contents onto the ground, "That will do."

Nadia bowed her head and, tray in one hand, opened the door. The Dark Ace closed it behind her.

"Redhead boy?" she called quietly. When she heard no response, she walked towards the chest and placed her tray on it. Picking up a small bottle, she walked towards the prisoner, uncorking it as she went. She placed it under the Sky Knight's nose.

Aerrow grimaced and moved his head back but didn't wake. She then shoved it right under his nostrils.

"Ugh," moaned Aerrow, blinking, "Nadia?"

"Nadia prevent infection. Use iodine."

"Couldn't have let me sleep through that?"

"Redhead would have woken anyway. Red must drink water," she told him as she fetched the cup and a bottle labelled 'iodine'.

She brought the cup to his lips; he drank the contents greedily, "Thank you."

"More water in bottle. Nadia want to help, so bring two bottles that say iodine - one have water." She brought the bottle to his lips again and Aerrow soon finished all of it.

"Now for real iodine," she went back to her tray and poured iodine into a bowl and soaked a sponge in it, "Sorry, Redhead," she told him as she applied the sponge to the gash on his chest.

Aerrow inhaled sharply, "Can't you use the same stuff you used on my back?"

Nadia shook her head, "That not hurt. Dark Ace may find out, hurt Nadia. Nadia risk much to bring more water. Other stuff smell different. Dark Ace have good nose, may find out."

"Right, sorry."

"Boy lucky wound not deep. Nadia no have to tell Dark Ace further attention needed," she told him, looking at the drying blood near his mouth, "Red have blood in mouth 'cause bit tongue or 'cause Red have blood in lungs? And answer honestly or Nadia use the all of her iodine."

"I bit my tongue, that's all. Honest."

Nadia raised a sceptical eyebrow and carefully examined his chest, gently applying pressure with her fingers. Aerrow hissed in pain, "Take deep breath," she ordered.

Aerrow tried, but found it painful and started coughing. Nadia shook her head, "Redhead boy have cracked rib. Makes breathing painful. Nadia can't help, not serious enough to talk with Dark Ace about. Don't worry, Nadia sure Dark Ace will soon break the rib then it become serious enough for Nadia to fix."

"That's comforting."

"Give friends time, time to rescue Red."

"Any news?"

Nadia shook her head, "Nadia work in mines, not much news there."

"How's Skyler?"

"He will live."

Nadia turned when the door opened. Aerrow closed his eyes against the onslaught of light opening them only when he heard the door close, "How is he?"

"Red fine. Red just passed out from the pain and the hit to the head. Also, cracked rib, hurt much, but not dangerous. If Nadia had known you torture again so soon, Nadia not come to help Red. When you done, Nadia return and help. Nadia check with Dark Ace first," she added, seeing his glare.

"Get out, Nadia."

The medic bowed and, after gathering her tray, left the cell

"The answer is still no," announced Aerrow as Nadia closed the door.

"Aerrow, you're looking well."

"Not for long, I'm sure. Any news on my friends?"

"Ravess is making her report to Master Cyclonis now, but from the look on her face, I'm guessing it didn't go well."

Aerrow smiled.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, _Aerrow_. Your friends will soon be caught."

"Since when has Ravess ever won a fight with the Storm Hawks? Even you've only won once."

"A mistake I'll soon rectify."

"Given up on converting me?"

Dark Ace shrugged, "I'll have fun trying." He unsheathed his sword and swung, using the blunt end to strike Aerrow's left arm, which broke with a sickening crack.

"Ahh!" Red and white sparks danced before his eyes, he pulled up with his good arm, before the weight of his body caused too much pain in his newly broken one.

He started breathing heavily, gradually slowing it down. Focusing on the act helped him deal with the pain.

"How long do you think you can hold that?" asked the Dark Ace casually, "Eventually, your arm will tire. Join Cyclonia, help us capture your friends and I'll let you down."

Images of his friends being subjected to this flashed through his head, "Never."

The Dark Ace rolled his eyes and went to the box in the corner. This time, he extracted a whip. Aerrow saw it was tipped with an orange crystal.

"Fire crystal?" he rasped.

The Dark Ace walked behind him. Aerrow waited for what felt like an eternity before the whip came down on his back. "Ahh!"

"Will you join Cyclonia?"

"...No." _'Think about the others, just think about them safe and sound on the Condor, laughing—'_

"Ahh!" The whip had come down again.

'– _Playing cards –'_

"Will you join Cyclonia?"

Aerrow ignored the question. The Dark Ace not longer existed; there was only pain, the constant searing across his back and arm and the memories. He had to go deeper.

'_I'm not really as strong as most other wallops.' _Aerrow could feel the wallop's breath on his cheek as he relived the memory. He just had to focus. He would get through this, like he got through everything else with his squad._ "Arrrgh!" yelled Junko as he punched the wall, closing the hole in it with his fist._

'_You call this map-making?!" scolded Piper. Aerrow held up his hands in surrender as he slowly backed away._

"Ah!" the whip came down again. The question was repeated and again, ignored. Aerrow had given up trying not to cry out he just focused on the memories – he had plenty of happy ones to think of.

"_I'll take that. Ha! Too slow, Aerrow. Oh ya!"_

_Aerrow flew above Finn, flipping upside-down. As he got directly over his sharpshooter, he yanked the crystal from Finn's hand._

"_I don't know how he does that."_

The whip struck his right arm and weight was put on his left.

"Ahhhhh!" The flow of happy times broke from his mind as he was brought back to the cell. Frantically, he pulled himself back up.

"Hhhha... hhhha...hhha." He was breathing heavily, desperately trying to focus on something other than the pain.

His breathing started to become less laboured. The Dark Ace repeated the question.

"Death first."

"You won't be dying anytime soon."

***

**Thursday, 9:37 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Unknown location.**

Dark Ace raised the whip again when he noticed Aerrow wasn't pulling himself up. Sighing in annoyance, he unsheathed his sword. This time, he activated the crystal inside the handle and sliced through the chains holding Aerrow up.

Aerrow made no sound as he fell unconscious to the floor. The Dark Ace crouched in front of him, planting his sword left of the boy's head, "We have the girl, Piper."

Aerrow's eyes flew open.

"Hmm, thought that might work."

"You don't have her?"

"Not yet."

Aerrow glared at the Dark Ace.

"What, nothing to say?" inquired the villain pleasantly.

"I never noticed before, but your right nostril's a lot bigger than your left."

Dark Ace activated his sword and laid the flat side along Aerrow's back.

"Ahhh!" cried Aerrow as the red energy began to melt his unprotected skin.

"You really should learn to respect your betters, Aerrow," spat the Dark Ace as he deactivated his sword and cupped the teenager's cheek.

"I'll...keep that...in mind...when I...see them..." Aerrow's eyes closed and his body slumped. Dark Ace checked to make sure he was still alive then rose to exit the cell. He would have Nadia patch up the boy, just enough to endure more.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he stepped out of Aerrow's cell. Lady Moon smiled, but said nothing. Instead she continued to lean against the wall across the door.

"I said, what are you doing here?" continued the Dark Ace, his nose an inch from the woman's.

"Does it matter?" she asked, checking her nails casually, "That Sky Knight is mine just as much as he is yours until I say he has no more information." She turned to look him in the eyes, a smile playing on her lips, "I'm here to talk to him, not heal him, as that's what Nadia is for," said Lady Moon as she gestured to the medic beside her.

"_I_ decide wheth—"

"Not completely," cut in Lady Moon, "We still need him alive. Information aside, the Sky Knight is bait, or do you think his friends will come to rescue a corpse?"

The Dark Ace took a step back, "Patch him up just enough to keep him alive, and no pain killers."

"Oh, of course. I'll be supervising Nadia myself. She'll do what she's told, won't you, Nadia?"

"Yes ma'am."

Lady Moon petted Nadia's head, "Such a good girl. Shall we enter?"

"Wow, Aerrow, you look like shit," commented Lady Moon dryly when she saw the youth.

Aerrow said nothing, as he was unconscious. She nodded to Nadia, who knelt down and began to tend the wounds on his back.

"Set the broken bone," ordered Lady Moon.

"But—"

"I'll handle the Dark Ace. If he has a problem, he can easily undo your splint."

Aerrow awoke hours later to the foul smelling odour of whatever Nadia kept in that bottle of hers.

"Umm," he moaned as he jerked his head back. A decision he quickly regretted as he felt as if the world was swirling around him. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"My head is bloody, but unbowed," Lady Moon whispered.

"What?" rasped Aerrow as he assessed his new environment.

He was tied to a metal chair, his hands behind his back. He could feel a splint on his left arm – it didn't hurt as much. He was grateful Nadia had been allowed to tend to it. He tried to move his legs and found that they were chained to the chair's.

"Hmm. Nadia, give the Sky Knight water, he can barely speak," Nadia nodded and unscrewed a bottle and brought it to the youth's lips.

He drank greedily and once he was done, Lady Moon continued.

"I was quoting a favourite poem. Seeing you like this –" she waved her hand, "brought it to mind. It's not important. Are you broken, Aerrow?"

"I'll never—"

She cut him off with another wave of her hand.

"Do you want to die yet? Have you given up hope of a rescue? Or, at least, a successful one? You must realize you're being kept alive as bait."

"Given up on conversion?"

"Oh, that? That's just something I asked Master Cyclonis to say. I convinced her that if she didn't, Dark Ace would likely get carried away, and kill you, not that you're going to live long anyway, but I don't want you dying to soon. There was never any serious intention of converting you. You should be grateful; it's prevented him from inflicting crippling damage that would end your Sky Knight career. So, given up hope yet?" she asked pleasantly. One would almost think she was asking about the weather.

"You won't catch them. I'll get out of here."

"Guess that answers my questions. Well, it seems you're in no danger of dying. Nadia's given you something to prevent infection, don't worry, we decided not to use iodine this time." She walked around the chair, stopping at his back. She carefully fingered the splint.

"Little Hawk, is your wing broken?"

"It'll take more than that to ground me."

Smiling, Lady Moon kicked the chair legs, causing it to fall to the right. Aerrow grunted as his face hit the filthy floor. Lady Moon placed her foot on his face, pressing him further into the ground.

"I'd call that grounded. Do you know where you are, little Hawk?"

"Dungeons."

"Where exactly? We got more than one on this terra. Perhaps you think you're in the fortress? But that's the first place your friends would look, isn't it? Maybe you're someplace secret, hidden away...I'd hope that if I were you, the longer they take to find you, the longer they are free.

"Nadia, instead of trying to slink away because you haven't the stomach for this, why don't you make yourself useful and right the chair for me. Then you can go."

Nadia nodded. She ran forward and righted the chair. Once it was upright, she bolted from the room.

"You'd think the hounds of hell were chasing her," Lady Moon commented lightly.

**Next update on sunday unless a bunch of people (six) ask for an early update.**


	13. Compromise

**Enemy Territory**

**Summary****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling's gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble.**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Thirteen: ****Compromise**

**Thursday, 7:11 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, hidden tunnels in Tortuna Point.**

"Where _is_ he?" asked Piper impatiently.

"Sure you don't want to wait till— um, he's at Dakgar Point," said Finn backing away from Piper slightly. Never before had he seen such a formidable death glare.

Seriously, the Dark Ace would win fights a lot quicker if he could duplicate that look. Scare the fight out of his enemies who weren't intimidated by his reputation.

"Dakgar..." murmured Piper as she continued walking, "That's just a two minute flight from the main fortress. They're also connected with a bridge. Security will be pretty tight."

"We were expecting him to escape while we were following," said Finn.

"I wonder why he didn't. Do you think he was too hurt to?" asked Junko, his voice strained.

"We'll get him back, Junko," assured Piper.

***

**Thursday, 8:55 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Nula Point**

"Where on Nula are we supposed to meet Stork?" whispered Finn, who currently looked like Cooper.

Piper was still using her Ibis disguise and Junko, his Bewick. Each of them wore long brown coats with the hoods covering their eyes.

"The hangar bay."

"We're _in_ the hangar bay, and I don't see him anywhere,"

"I think I do," said Junko pointing to Argus, aka Stork, who was currently leaning against a Switchblade.

Radarr growled from Piper's back-pack.

"Hey, Argus," greeted Piper as she walked up to the carrier pilot, "Ready to go?"

"You seem cheerful," drawled Stork. "Good news?"

"Yeah, great news. We know where he is, well, what point at any rate."

Stork smiled, "Then we'd better get going."

***

**Thursday, 9:15 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Cyclonian Resistance's new Secret Base, you'll get nothing more out of me.**

"Dakgar Point. Better than the fortress I guess," sighed Venn.

Starling, Venn, and the remaining Storm Hawks were currently sitting on the floor in an open cavern around a glowing blue crystal. The scene was somewhat reminiscent of their countless nights by the campfire, minus the stars, the fire, the warmth – the crystal didn't provide heat – and the fun stories, and the smores, can't forget the smores. Another group of rebels sat not far from them, gathered around another glowing crystal.

The friends were next to a cart, the one that had been used to transport Loon's things. Ray's maps and trappings were stored in boxes which had been in a small red wagon he had had since childhood. He was currently sifting through it, trying to find maps of Dakgar a few feet from the group. He had his own small crystal.

"Oi, Ray!" called Venn over her shoulder, "You got those maps yet?"

"In case you've forgotten, we kinda had to move in a hurry. You could help me look you know."

"Hmmm. Nah, rather not."

"I'll help," offered Piper.

"Sorry, Piper, I don't like strangers going through my things. I'm weird that way."

"He's afraid you'll laugh at his poetry," said Venn with that annoying 'I-love-spilling-the-beans-on-my-brother' look that all younger siblings have perfected by the time they can talk.

"Dude, you write poetry?" asked Finn, looking over curiously.

Ray was grateful his back was to the group. _'She is my sister, it would be wrong to strangle her. She is my sister, it would be wrong to strangle her. She is my sister, it would be wrong to strangle her.'_

"It's actually not that bad. He even won an award at school for one a few years ago."

"I found them! Well, some of them," announced Ray as he held up the rolled up pieces of parchment.

Piper got up, took them, and returned to her spot by the glowing stone to spread them out.

"Okay, first thing we need to do is plan a recon mission to find out his exact location."

***

**Friday, 9:30 am, Terra** **Cyclonia, Dakgar Point.**

"Now Aerrow, I know you don't like my Master but I'm going to have to ask you to be polite. Skyler does, after all, still have eight fingers left."

Aerrow glanced sideways at his tormentor, but said nothing. He didn't trust himself. The Master herself was coming to visit him. He was still chained to the chair; Lady Moon had fed him breakfast, the same stuff he had eaten in the mines. He hadn't even been allowed the dignity of feeding himself.

The cell door opened and Master Cyclonis entered. She nodded to Lady Moon and then turned to Aerrow.

"Aerrow, you're looking well. I see Nadia's cleaned you quite nicely," she looked at Lady Moon, "That is her name, correct?"

"Yes, Master," replied the white-haired woman with a slight bow of her head.

Aerrow, all things considered, didn't look that bad. He was exhausted due to the fact that he hadn't gotten much sleep, something that had been made obvious by bags decorating his eyes. The right side of his face was still swollen from the Dark Ace's visit, but the gash on his chest had been cleaned. It hadn't been bandaged though, that wasn't surprising. What good would it do when the Dark Ace was coming for another visit after the Master left?

His pants had dried blood on them from his capture while the burn on his chest from the branding iron was still red and blistering. But his face had been washed, again by Lady Moon, who had said he needed to be somewhat presentable.

"Enjoy breakfast?" she asked casually as she walked closer, "What's the matter?" she continued when he didn't answer, "Sky shark got your tongue?"

"I was always taught that if you can't say something nice..." he shrugged.

Lady Moon shot him a warning look. He sighed and returned Cyclonis' stare with a slight roll of his eyes, as if this interview were a minor annoyance, "What do you want?"

"Why, Aerrow, I just popped by for a friendly visit. What kind of hostess would I be if I didn't check in on my guest?"

Aerrow was about to reply when he remembered Lady Moon's threat, and instead, looked away.

"Well, this is disappointing."

"It is my fault, Master. I told him to be polite or I'd hurt one of his mining friends."

"Fingers again?"

"I suppose I could move onto toes..." she murmured thoughtfully, bringing her good hand to her chin as she furrowed her brow in thought, "But I've found that it's not as effective."

Cyclonis smiled and shook her head, "Forget what she told you. I'm curious to see how much fight you have left in you."

"Unchain me and find out," suggested Aerrow, leaning forward.

"So glad to see you still have some."

"So glad I could impress you."

"It really is a pity you've decided not to join our ranks. You sure I can't convince you?"

"Just tell the Dark Ace to get in here. I want to get this over with."

"One more thing before I go. I've scheduled your execution for the day after tomorrow. After today, if you haven't changed your mind or your friends come to rescue you, I'll let the Dark Ace do whatever he wants. He can do as he pleases for a day before I have you hung. Or maybe I'll use a firing squad. Which do you prefer?"

Aerrow looked down at his knees. "...will it be public?"

The question took Cyclonis by surprise. She paused briefly, "Yes...why?"

"Just wondering," he answered, turning his attention to the wall. "You were leaving?" he asked, turning to look at her after a few seconds of silence passed.

Cyclonis sneered, "You're in a bad mood," the sneer became a smile, "Maybe you'll feel better once your friends arrive. I've let word spread that you're on this point. They should arrive tomorrow. After the Dark Ace has..." she shrugged and let his imagination fill the gaps, "They won't be leaving. It'll be good to see Piper again. She'll be the last; the wallop and the rude one will be first. You can watch."

"Still mad at Finn? Guess the truth hurts."

Cyclonis said nothing, merely pointed the end of her crystal staff at his chest. Aerrow stared at her. She was enraged at the lack of fear. If anything, the boy seemed...amused. She activated the staff.

"Ahhhhh!" Aerrow felt as if his body was been burned and ripped apart all at once, the pain was so intense his pupils became pinpricks and bits of dust fell from the cell walls. Five floors up, the warden looked around his office, wondering who else was in the room.

Finally Cyclonis deactivated her staff. She smiled at Aerrow, who was breathing heavily having temporarily forgotten about anything else. After a full two minutes, he raised his eyes to his tormentor.

"You won't get them."

"Yes, I will." Smiling, she left the room.

***

**Friday, 11:30 am, Terra** **Cyclonia, Dakgar Point.**

Piper was uncomfortable. Not because she was in Dakgar's dungeons carrying small fire crystals to fix a few whips in the store rooms, but because her breasts were bound. Ray had convinced her it would be best not to use a chroma crystal, because the guards were likely to have devices that could detect them. She had agreed, and rightly so; she had noticed the devices in the hands of the guards at the gate, among a few others inside. Loon and Stork were working on a solution to that problem, but so far, they hadn't come up with anything.

So she was disguised as a boy and wearing a white wig and a baggy shirt to hide her figure. Ray was with her also in disguise. He was dressed as a Talon, sporting a black moustache. Apparently, the moustache was really important and 'completed the whole evil look', as he put it. They had simply walked up to the gate as if they belonged – Ray had greeted the guard by his name and asked him to allow him and the new 'stock boy' entrance. Embarrassed by not recognizing Ray as an acquaintance, the guard had let them in after checking the crystal detector in his hand.

They hadn't spoken since entering the prison. Ray thought it best if Piper kept talking at a minimum since her voice was very feminine.

So, here they were silently walking through the halls. Loon had given them radios that could fit in their ears that would enable them to speak to the others, who were lurking about outside the prison. Their first stop had been the mess hall where the guards ate and had overheard a guard say that he had been guarding the South Sector where he had heard the Sky Knight Aerrow 'screaming his lungs out.'

'_We'll get you out,' _Piper promised as she and Ray made their way to the south side of the building.

"Ahhhh!"

'_Aerrow!' _Piper was about to bolt in the direction of the scream when Ray grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Act casual, like this is nothing unusual," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. There were a few guards nearby, if Piper had started running to the source of the screams, they would have given chase. Piper forced her muscles to relax and the pair continued to walk at, what to Piper was an agonizingly slow pace.

A couple minutes later as they got closer to their destination, the screams had grown deafening. Then Piper had turned a corner when they saw Lady Moon walking towards them, accompanied by Nadia.

Piper stopped, but Ray pushed her forward. The corridor was lined with guards, there was one every few feet and two very large muscular guards stood on each side of one of the doors.

Lady Moon ignored the pair. She ordered the two muscular guards outside one of the cell doors to open it. As Piper and Ray walked past her, she went in.

The cries stopped.

By this time, the pair had reached the end of the hall, "We have a location. Let's head out." ordered Ray.

"We can't just leave him—"

Ray didn't hesitate. He grabbed Piper's throat, put enough pressure to stop her from making a sound, forced her to turn the corner and slammed her against the wall. A few guards noticed the ill treatment, but it was nothing unusual here. They assumed the young boy had said something to tick off the Talon.

"Not on your life," he hissed quietly, "Do you have the _faintest_ idea what we are risking? Have you thought about the consequences of rushing in? My family is at the new base. If we're taken alive, they'll get its location. Word of our capture won't spread back to them fast enough. It will be kept quiet and we'll lose the people there. Not only that," he applied more pressure to her throat "we don't have a plan to fall back on yet.

"I'm sorry your friend is suffering, but he knew this could happen. It's not all fun, not all cool aerial combat and butt-kicking action. This is real, and real people, lots of them, will _die_ if we screw this up. We got what we came for; we're leaving." He let go and Piper slumped to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Let's go."

***

**Friday, 11:41 am, Terra** **Cyclonia, Dakgar Point**

"Ahhhhh!" Aerrow at this point wasn't aware that he was screaming. His voice didn't exist neither did the Dark Ace or even his squad. They were a happy memory and happiness didn't exist in his world right now.

Just pain.

"Had enough?" asked the Dark Ace.

His question, as always, went unanswered. He lightly tossed the jolt crystal in the air, catching it as it fell. The crystal was a handy invention of his master; it sent a shock through the nervous system of organic beings.

"Aerrow... Answer the question," this time the words reached the Sky Knight and he looked up at his tormentor.

There was no anger in his eyes or defiance; he didn't have the energy for such emotions. There was no despair in them either, a fact that annoyed the Talon Commander. Only weariness existed in those startling green eyes.

"Getting tired already, Dark Ace?" he rasped.

Dark Ace smiled, "No."

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The Commander stopped when the door opened and light shone into the ill lit cell. He turned to see Lady Moon with Nadia.

"This is getting tiresome," he said. Why did that woman always have to interfere?

"So does the constant screaming. You know the guards outside the door are wearing earplugs? How long have you been at this?"

"A few hours."

Lady Moon sighed and put her head in her good hand, "You know there's now a chance he has permanent nerve damage right?" The Dark Ace shrugged nonchalantly. The white-haired woman sighed again as she messaged her forehead, "At this rate, you're gonna torture the guy to death within the next hour or two, you bloody psycho side-burned sky monkey! Last I checked you were still under conversion orders."

"He can stop this anytime he wants. All he has to do is ask."

"I think you mean 'beg'," she turned to Aerrow, then her eyes slid back to the Dark Ace, "All you want him to do is say 'please stop'?"

The raven-haired psycho nodded.

"Well, that's easy," She hobbled up to Aerrow who was gasping for breath in the chair. Resting her good arm on the back of the chair, she bent her good leg while her bad one remained straight and slid to the side. She brought her mouth next to his ear and whispered.

Withdrawing her head, she stood and said, "Aerrow, you have something to say to the Dark Ace?"

"...Please stop."

"Hmm. Think you need to add in another 'please,' Aerrow. Mr. Psycho-Sideburns does not look happy."

"...Please."

"Wonderful," cheered Lady Moon as she clapped her hands, "Guess this means you're done for the day," the Dark Ace glared at her, "Or, at least, for the next several hours. Nadia will patch him up a bit and I'm sure he'll be torture-able again by supper."

"What did you say to him?"

"Trade secret," replied Lady Moon, bringing her finger to her lips.

Nadia meanwhile, was tending the gash on Aerrow's chest; it had reopened due to his body undergoing spasms as a result of the torture.

"Now, now, Dark Ace. No need to look so sullen. Why don't you go steal candy from a baby? That always perks you right up!"

The Dark Ace sneered as he made his way to the door.

"Or you can stick a few defenceless kittens up in trees, drown a few puppies?!" she began to yell as he closed the door, "I'm sure you can find something to do while you wait!" Chuckling, she turned to the medic, "Well?"

Nadia shook her head, "Cannot say for sure."

"Hmm, catch," she tossed a small green crystal at the medic, "Use that to see if you can fix his nerves."

Nadia stared at the nil crystal, mouth hanging open.

"I managed to acquire that a couple weeks ago. It cost me an arm and a leg. Fortunately, I have two I don't get much use out of. You know how to use it?"

Nadia nodded, and turned to Aerrow, "Boy will be all right," she assured her.

"For now maybe and he's not a boy, Nadia, he's a Sky Knight. Don't confuse the two."

The medic shrugged. She would allow the former top Commander to deal with her moral dilemma her own way: denial.

"Careful," warned Lady Moon, "Just the nerves. More than needed to prevent permanent damage, but not completely, got it?"

Nadia nodded and focused on her patient.

Aerrow meanwhile, smiled as the light of the crystal healed his nerves. It felt warm and there was a pleasant tingle. He wondered why Lady Moon was seeing to it he got this treatment. If she knew there was no real intention of conversion, that it was just a lie to keep the Dark Ace in line.

"A few hours," Lady Moon repeated Dark Ace's earlier words, "Can you believe that guy?" she wailed, "Another hour and the ki— knight would probably be dead. And Mr. Psycho-Sideburns is sure to go at it again tonight."

So that was it. She was afraid the Dark Ace would kill him tonight if he wasn't treated now. Aerrow's smile faded.

He was tired. He could feel Morpheus in his head offering him shelter. His last thoughts before losing consciousness were Lady Moon's words: _"If this keeps up Aerrow you will be unable to walk, and your friends, when they come, will have to drag your useless carcass out of here, that will make it more difficult to evade capture, don't you think?" _He knew his squad was coming for him. He wished they wouldn't.

**Same deal as before. Next update on wed 12 at the latest Review!**


	14. Escape?

**Enemy Territory**

**Summery****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling's gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Escape?**

**Friday, 9:30 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Cyclonian Resistance's new Secret Base.**

"You're certain you want to do this, Ray?" asked Tanager, one the base commanders.

"I'm sure," answered Ray, "You guys about ready to move out?"

"Aye, we're ready. If your friends are caught, at least the Cyclonians won't get us. They know how this is going to work?"

"They know that if the mission fails, the Resistance won't be coming up with another rescue mission. They're okay with it."

Tanager handed Ray two small bottles, "Well, my boy, I'll see you and your sister at the meeting place."

Ray nodded. Everyone in the base was moving again. Even Ray and Venn didn't know where, just in case they were caught alive.

He unscrewed the lid of one of the bottles and drank its contents, "What is that stuff, Ray?" asked Junko.

"Poison. It won't start to hurt until tomorrow and I've got the antidote."

"Then why are you drinking it?" asked Finn.

"In case I'm caught alive. I may not know where the new base is but I know where to meet Tanager. If me and Venn are caught alive, we may be used to lure him out. This will ensure we'll be dead by noon tomorrow if we're captured." He turned to Piper, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she replied, avoiding his eyes.

Finn raised an eyebrow. Piper had been acting weird since she and Ray had gotten back from recon, he'd never seen her so subdued.

"Hey, Piper, you okay? You've been acting funny since you got back and I don't mean funny ha ha, 'cause well...you never are."

"I'm fine," she assured, rubbing her neck.

"Is that a bruise?"

"Yes," announced Ray, "I threw her against a wall and choked her a bit when she suggested trying to help Aerrow during recon. The result would have been everyone in this base getting killed including my family, so I was a bit forceful."

"A bit forceful?! You choked her!" shouted Finn, shoving his index finger in the rebel's face.

Radarr growled and looked like he was about to tackle the blood-eyed man. He would have if Piper hadn't waved her hand, signalling that he was to stand down. He didn't attack, but his muscles remained tense.

Ray ignored him and turned to Piper gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry, Piper, but we couldn't argue in the hallway. The guards might have heard. I hope you understand. I didn't want to risk my family going through what Aerrow has – that's what would have happened if you had tried to help or if we had argued and been caught."

"I understand."

"Chin up, Piper. One way or another, Aerrow will be leaving Cyclonia soon. His execution is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. Even if we fail, he won't suffer long."

"His execution?" Junko repeated.

"You're surprised?" asked Venn, "Don't worry," she laughed, throwing her arm around his shoulder, "We're not gonna fail."

***

**Friday, 11:30 pm, Terra** **Cyclonia, Dakgar Point (just outside the prison walls)**

"Piper, you sure you want to go in with Ray?" asked Finn as Piper handed Radarr the cloaking crystal the Resistance had given them. It was an apology for not being able to help them further if they were caught.

"It's all right. Besides, Radarr and Junko are coming with me. He won't be doing that again."

"All right, but umm..." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he continued to fumble for the words, "You know the reason you're a good Storm Hawk is because you don't hesitate to put yourself in danger to help people, right?"

Piper smiled, "Thanks, Finn."

"Everybody ready?" asked Ray from a few feet away.

"You sure we need him?" inquired Finn with a sigh.

"Good luck, Finn," chuckled Piper with a wave of her hand as she walked towards Ray.

Finn and Venn took off on their Switchblades, while Piper, Ray, and Junko activated their chroma crystals; each of them took on the appearance of high ranking Talons.

Piper was a lieutenant, named Aireen. She had been chosen for not only her rank but because she was about Piper's height and weight and had blond hair, brown eyes and a hooked nose. Both Junko's and Ray's disguises had also been chosen due to similar body types. Junko was Sergeant Anil, a beefy man with dark blue hair and eyes. Ray was Captain Zephyr. Piper smiled at the memory of the Captain's last encounter with the Storm Hawks. He had been the one to chase them into Terra Deep and seemed to have gotten a new scar on his left cheek to remind him of the encounter.

"Captain, Sergeant, Lieutenant, we weren't expecting you till morning," said the guard at the gate as the trio (well, quartet, really but the guards didn't know that) approached.

"We decided to come early," snapped Ray, "Open the gate."

The large stone slabs that served as gates for the prison opened and the friends entered. All of Dakgar Point was a prison, due no doubt to the fact that it was a very small point. It consisted of five levels, with the top being the only entrance. The building was built into the point with only ten metres between the outer wall and the main building.

As they approached the main door the guards opened it without needing an order, probably due to the fact that 'Zephyr' looked really, really ticked off.

Piper only wished that getting out would be as easy as getting in. She glanced briefly at the crystal detectors in the guards hands. Loon was full of useful tricks. Good thing the rebels had saved him.

Radarr walked ahead of the group, looking around corners in order to alert to his friends to any danger, not that there was any with the three so well disguised. They went straight to the basement level, level five – where Aerrow was being kept.

"This is it," announced Ray as they arrived at the last corner. Once they turned, they would be in the corridor where Aerrow's cell was.

"Wait for the signal," Piper ordered Junko before turning the corner with Ray.

Piper walked to the end of the hall while Ray stopped in front of the cell.

"Open the door," barked Ray.

The guards looked at each other, "We don't have the key, sir."

In fact, only three people did: Lady Moon, Dark Ace, and Master Cyclonis. This was a fact that Captain Zephyr should have been well aware of. The guard's hand went to the radio in his ear.

Piper activated the device in her pocket.

"Arrgh!" shouted all the guards in the corridor as their radios sparked briefly.

She ran at the closest guard, whacking his head with her staff. Meanwhile, Junko had run around the corner, knuckle busters glowing green as he punched Talon after Talon. Piper knocked out any who tried to run from her end. Ray was holding the two guards at the door at bay, but just barely. One – he could handle. Two was a bit much for him. Fortunately, he didn't have to keep it up for long, as about ten seconds after the fight started, Junko came charging past. Ray blinked and his opponents were down for the count.

"Glad we brought him," said Ray as Junko finished the last of the guards.

"How are you doing with the lock picking, Radarr?" asked Piper as she approached the cell door.

A series of frustrated growls followed this question.

"Sure you don't want me to try?" asked Junko.

"Definitely not," said Ray, "See this crystal on the door?" saying that he pointed to a purple crystal embedded in the middle of the door. "It's a type of shield crystal. Even a Wallop can't punch through and if you did, it would trigger an alarm. See those blinking green lights near the handle? Force this door open and you'll trigger an alarm. Picking it might too, but I doubt it. If Radarr can't get the door open in ten, we'll try your method; maybe those knuckle busters of yours will work."

Piper turned to the Wallop, "Junko, keep an eye out on that end for any Talons. We don't know when there's supposed to be a shift change."

Junko nodded and Piper turned back to Ray, who nodded and went to keep look out on the other end of the hallway.

It took Radarr another five minutes to open the lock. They didn't hear an alarm, but that didn't rule out a silent one.

Piper and the invisible creature bolted into the room. Junko was about to follow when Ray held up his hand, reminding the Wallop that he was still on lookout duty.

"Oh my God, Aerrow!"

The Sky Knight was lying face down on the floor at the back of the cell. Despite the dim light, she could see the lines crisscrossing his back. The left side of his face was visible, which allowed Piper to see the tickle of blood on his forehead, the black eye and swollen face.

She and Radarr ran to his side and, as gently as she could, put his right arm around her shoulder as she hoisted him up. It was then she saw the burn, the symbol of Cyclonia on his chest.

"Master Cyclonis is going to pay for that," she hissed amongst Radarr's growls. She started dragging Aerrow out of the cell and was halfway there when he moaned and opened his eyes.

"It's okay, Aerrow, I've got you. We're getting you out of here."

"Shouldn't have come," he mumbled.

"Would you have left us?"

He didn't hear her speak, he had fallen unconscious again.

"Aerrow!" shouted Junko when he saw the Sky Knight.

He ran to his friends, forgetting lookout duty. Ray sighed and shook his head. _This_ was why he had insisted on coming; these kids and Sky Knight Squadrons in general, tended to let their hearts rule their heads.

Piper reluctantly allowed Junko to take Aerrow from her. Aerrow's eyes fluttered briefly and he moaned as Junko touched the marks on his back. The Wallop's eyes widened at the mark on the chest.

"What did they do to you?" He seemed on the verge of tears and Ray decided to interrupt the reunion.

"Guys? We need to keep moving. Garbage shoot's this way."

Radarr ran ahead of the group. This time, whenever he saw Talons, he would lightly tap Ray's or Piper's leg, depending on which was closer, telling them the number of Talons. The two humans would then turn the corner and, still disguised, walk up to the Talons and knock them out with a sudden hit to the head. Radarr too knocked out a few guards by jumping into the air and delivering a swift kick to the cranium. Fortunately, there were never more than two or three guards in one spot so they were able to find the garbage shoot on the fourth floor without incident.

"Ready, Junk—"

"Aaaaaarrrrrroooooo," wailed the alarms.

"I think that guard shift we were worried about happened," stated Ray casually.

Piper glared at him as if to say 'You think?' before turning back to Junko, a small yellow crystal in her hand.

"It will only last about ten seconds," she told him, holding it out.

Junko was bathed in a yellow light and his and Aerrow's body became smaller, and smaller until they were about two inches tall. Piper picked them up and handed them to Radarr. She opened the shoot and the creature jumped in, carefully holding Junko and Aerrow in his hands.

"You're next," she said to Ray.

"Good, 'cause about five Talons just found us." Ray blinked when the Talons suddenly started getting bigger. Quickly, he threw a stun crystal; it blew just as he stopped shrinking. Piper picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and tossed him into the shoot. She threw another stun crystal to take care of six new arrivals and used the crystal on herself as she dived head first down the open shoot before she got too small to reach it. She tumbled down and into two, now very large wallop hands.

"Hey, Piper," greeted Junko as she started getting bigger.

Piper wobbled slightly as the garbage transport Stork and Starling had stolen started up and flew into the clouds below.

"You got him!?" called Finn as they neared the cloud line. He and Venn were flying next to the transport on a pair of Switchblades, ready to fight off any attackers.

"We got him! He's in bad shape, but he'll live!" replied Piper.

Finn sighed in relief.

***

"How's he doing?" asked Starling.

Aerrow was lying on top of a nice, clean blanket in a bed of soft garbage being cradled by Junko, who was trying to prevent his friend from being thrown against the wall whenever their transport moved suddenly. Radarr sat perched on the Wallop's shoulder, gazing down at his best friend. Piper was kneeling over him, tending his wounds as best she could. She had bandaged the gash on his chest, the cut on his forehead and had just finished re-splinting his arm.

"Guys! Duck!" warned Finn over the radio.

Stork piloted the ride back into the clouds. They flew just above the cloud line ready to duck in case any Talons flew nearby. They had considered going into the wastelands, but Venn and Finn, who had flown ahead, said it was crawling with Talons. Besides the constant shaking of their transport, attempting to dodge flying rocks and monsters would not have been good for Aerrow.

Unfortunately, the latest warning from Finn had come too late, and a rain of red crystal energy descended on the heroes.

Despite being in the clouds, the Talons continued to fire widely, actually managing to hit the roof of the cockpit.

"Take that and that!" shouted Venn with an evil cackle as she shot down two Switchblades.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Finn when he saw another pair of Talons fly towards the garbage transport.

"We need to lose these guys!" shouted Piper, "Stork, the wastelands!"

Stork drove the transport through the clouds, only to find another three Talons waiting to greet them.

"There they are!" shouted one.

"Great, now we have _six_ Talons to deal with and reinforcements aren't far behind," murmured Stork.

"Stork, take us back up!" ordered Piper, "At least we won't have to deal with the flying flaming rocks above the clouds," she added under her breath.

"Finn and Venn need help!" shouted Starling.

She jumped off the transport and activated her purple glider. Nimbly, she flew through the air towards a Talon, avoiding the blasts from his ride. She swung her nun chuck and the blast of purple energy knocked him off.

Smiling, she landed on the Switchblade and decided to show the Talons a thing or two about flying. Piper watched the fight from the transport, momentarily pushing aside her concern for her Sky Knight in an attempt to lead the battle.

"Piper!" shouted Ray, as he knelt beside Aerrow, "Aerrow's starting to wake up! I'd like to give him a sedative to keep him under."

Piper nodded and Ray withdrew a syringe from a pouch on his belt.

"Piper, there's a cave ahead in one of the points just a bit lower then where you guys are now," Venn announced over the radio, "The entrance is usually covered with clouds so it should be a good place for you guys to hide. Ray knows where it is. Finn and I will keep these guys distracted while you hide."

"Everyone, close your eyes," ordered the crystal mage.

She withdrew two fist-sized yellow crystals from her bag and banged them together. A bright yellow light lit up the skies.

Once it died down, leaving the Talons momentarily blinded, Stork lowered the transport while Ray climbed into the cockpit, "Stork, hang a left after the next point. The entrance is just on the other side of it."

Stork did as ordered. Once they rounded the bend, he realised they had a problem. He could _see _the top of the entrance; it was just above the cloud line like a little flag saying 'Look, Dark Ace, a hiding place! The Strom Hawks may be hiding here!'

"We'll have to try it," moaned Ray, "Finn, Starling, Venn. The top of the entrance is visible. Make yourselves scarce but be ready."

Junko cradled his friend, wishing that being a Storm Hawk was fun again. Where was Mr. Bitsy when you needed him?

"It'll be all right, Aerrow," he whispered as Stork flew the transport into the cave.

Stork took a deep breath to calm his shaking nerves. If Aerrow was any indication of what awaited the carrier pilot in the event of capture, he was going to ask Ray for a spare suicide pill.

He turned to look back at the entrance. _'We're doomed.'_

Kestrel was there on her Switchblade, staring at the group.

"Cadet!" came the Dark Ace's voice from several feet above the entrance, "Where did the garbage transport go?"

Kestrel tore her eyes from Piper and answered.

***

**Unknown day, Unknown time, Unknown place.**

Aerrow opened his eyes to the dark gloom of a gray stoned cell. He was chained to the wall, hands above his head, his feet firmly planted on the ground. _'Was it a dream...? I thought Piper...' _His mind froze. There was Piper, chained to the wall on his right. The restraints held her in a standing position, but she was too weak to support herself and blood dripped from her wrists. Her clothes were torn and there was a large gash on her forehead. Junko and Finn were lying on the floor, a few feet from their leader, surrounded by a pool of violent-red blood. Junko lay on top of his best friend, as if trying to protect him. Blue eyes looked up at Aerrow, but they were wrong, glazed, and empty.

"Finn! _Finn_!" shouted Aerrow his voice cracking. His chains clinked as he pulled them wildly. "Wake up! _Junko_!"

"They're dead," announced a cold voice from the shadows on Aerrow's left.

The Sky Knight felt his blood freeze. He didn't feel sad, just numb, like his brain wouldn't compute the information. He felt like he was watching a movie that he was merely an observer in the cell. He couldn't deal with this situation and had to focus on something else. He turned to see blood red eyes staring at him. The soft sound of leather boots on stone met his ears as his hated enemy stepped out.

"The Merb and Interceptor are next," said the Dark Ace with a wave to the wall on Aerrow's left, where Stork and Starling stood, they were, like Piper, being held up only by the shackles digging into their wrists.

"No...Guys, wake up!" Aerrow looked around the cell and spotted a tail of gray fur in the corner. The rest of the co-pilot was hidden in shadow.

"You've been asleep for hours, so I had your friends entertain me. Hope you don't mind. I expected their screams to wake you, but you slept through the whole thing. Some Sky Knight you turned out to be, sleeping while your squadron dies right in front of you." The Dark Ace chuckled as he stepped in front of Aerrow, "You must be hungry."

The Dark Ace forced open Aerrow's mouth and shoved a piece of meat in it. "Swallow."

Aerrow tried to spit out the offending food, despite his hunger.

"Swallow or I wake up the Merb."

Aerrow swallowed.

"Good?" asked the Dark Ace pleasantly.

"What was it laced with?"

"Nothing, it was just a piece of meat, though I can't say from what animal."

"Why?"

"I don't know what it's called, but its pelt is over there," he said, pointing to the gray-furred tail.

"Radarr!" shouted Aerrow bolting upright.

"Rrrraa?" questioned Radarr, as he looked up at his Sky Knight from the foot of the bed.

"Aerrow, calm down," said Piper gently, "You'll tear your stitches. Lie down," she ordered, placing a hand on his shoulder and pressing down.

Aerrow didn't move and Piper decided not to force the issue. She eased the pressure but didn't remove her hand, "You just had a nightmare. We're okay. Everything's fine." (1)

Radarr ran up the bed and glomped his best friend. Aerrow flinched slightly.

"Radarr! Aerrow's wounds are ten—"

"It's fine," said Aerrow as he started running his fingers through Radarr's fur, assuring himself that this wasn't the dream, that Radarr was really in his arms... well, arm – his left was in a cast.

"What happened? Where are we? What time is it?"

"We rescued you. Cave in an uninhabited point on the outskirts of Terra Cyclonia, figure the Talons won't look for us here. It's ten thirty, Sunday morning. You've been unconscious for a day and a half. Ray gave you a sedative while we were being chased, but it was only supposed to knock you out for twelve hours. We were worried but Myna, she's the doctor the Resistance arranged to meet us here, said considering what your body had been through it wasn't surprising.

"She plugged an os crystal into your cast. It's not as good as a nil crystal but the cast can come off in two weeks and you can move your arm without crippling yourself. You had a collapsed lung. Myna's been using a pulmo crystal to help heal it. It's not healed yet, but if we use it six hours every day, it should be healed by the time your cast comes off. Once you're feeling a bit better, you can use the pulmo crystal yourself, but for now, either Myna or I will be using it on you. The rest of your wounds were pretty superficial, but they'll scar, especially the burn."

Aerrow removed his hand from Radarr and gently fingered his chest where the branding iron had been placed.

"Totally worth it. So everyone's fine?"

"Yes, Aerrow, we're all okay."

"The mission?"

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes, "The mission's a success. Ray and Venn are here and we'll fine tune our communication methods. But there's not much left to do. You made sure you didn't know more than you needed to, so your capture didn't set us back much. Ray's gonna want to go over what you told Lady Moon. We'll stay here another day or so then head back to Terra Vapos."

Aerrow nodded and laid down. Radarr positioned himself on his Sky Knight's chest, careful to avoid the still healing gash and burn. Aerrow smiled and laid his right hand on his friend's back.

***

"He's awake," announced Piper as she pushed aside a curtain and entered the section of the cave she and the others had been sleeping, eating, and generally living since their escape.

Everybody jumped to their feet, "Can we see him?!" asked Finn.

"Two at a time," said a tall, blonde woman, Myna, from her seat on the floor, "Not including Radarr, since I don't think an army of wallops could drag that fur ball out."

"Junko and me first!" said Finn as he ran from the room towards Aerrow's.

"Dude, about time you woke up," greeted Finn as he threw back the curtain that gave Aerrow some privacy.

"Hey guys, where are the others?"

"Outside waiting for their turn. Myna said two at a time, not including Radarr. He hasn't left your side since Myna finished the surgery to fix your lung and man, did we have a hard time getting him out for that!"

Aerrow started chuckling then thought better of it, "So what happened while I was...indisposed?"

***

_Piper stared at her former friend. Kestrel's head was just above the cloud line, staring at Piper's fiery orange eyes with her own green ones. Piper tried to read her face, but it was blank._

'Please don't give us away, please,_' begged the crystal mage mentally. Kestrel wasn't supposed to be there. It was Friday night, or Saturday morning, Piper wasn't sure which. But Kestrel was supposed to be in school. What had she been doing out there?_

"_Cadet! Where did the garbage transport go?"_

_Kestrel turned her head to look at the Dark Ace. "That way, sir," she said, pointing down and to the Dark Ace's left. "They ducked into the clouds."_

_Piper heard the Dark Ace and Talons fly away. Kestrel turned back to her, nodded, and flew off._

Piper shook her head, wondering why Kestrel had done that. After the Dark Ace and the others flew away, the group waited half an hour before making a run for it. Starling, Finn, and Venn had had an easy time hiding since they had been dressed as Talons and Venn had known a few places nearby where the smaller crafts could hide_._

***

"Foot of the bed, Radarr," ordered Myna as she held up a pale purple crystal. Radar sighed but did as requested.

"Finally, I get to meet a conscious Aerrow of the Storm Hawks. Pleasure, now stay still." Before Aerrow could reply, she activated the crystal in her hand and Aerrow was bathed in a purple light. He could feel it working in his lungs.

"You guys will have to get your own crystals once you leave to help with your recovery. I'm sorry, but the Resistance can't spare these."

"I understand. Thank you,"

The two didn't say another word for the next three hours. Myna wasn't the talking sort and Aerrow...Aerrow had a lot to think about.

"Well, that's all for now," announced Myna suddenly, as she rose from her seat.

"Does that mean I can speak to him now?" asked Ray from the entrance.

Myna nodded and walked past him. Smiling he turned to Aerrow, "I need to know what you told Lady Moon."

"You choked Piper."

Ray rolled his eyes, "And stopped her from getting herself and my family killed. I'm sorry I had to do it."

"You'd do it again."

"If we were in a similar situation? Yes, of course. Can we move on?"

Aerrow glared, but nodded.

"Good, now what exactly did you say to Lady Moon?"

It was another half hour before Aerrow was done with his story. Ray thanked him and rose from his seat to leave.

"One more thing," said Aerrow.

"Yes?" asked Ray turning.

"Finn said you wrote poetry. Do you study it too?"

"Of course."

"Does the line 'my head is bloody but unbowed' mean anything to you?"

Ray paused as he lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply and exhaled the foul smelling smoke. "It's a line from a poem called _Invictus_ by a man named Henley. It goes like this:

_Out of the night that covers me,_

_Black as the Pit from pole to pole,_

_I thank whatever gods may be_

_For my unconquerable soul._

_In the fell clutch of circumstance_

_I have not winced nor cried aloud._

_Under the bludgeoning of chance_

_My head is bloody, but unbowed._

_Beyond the place of wrath and tears_

_Looms but the Horror of the shade,_

_And yet the menace of the years_

_Finds, and shall find me, unafraid._

_It matters not how strait the gate,_

_How charged with punishment the scroll,_

_I am the master of my fate;_

_I am the captain of my soul"(2)_

(1) I got you! I got you! Hahaha. Seriously show of hands, who thought I'd killed Finn, Junko and Radarr?

(2) The poem is called Invictus and it's by William Ernest Henley

**Okay guys I really do want answer a yes or no will do, same deal as before 5 request gets the epilogue up on sat, six as soon as I get six otherwise last one up on Sunday.**


	15. Epilogue

**Enemy Territory**

**Summery****: The Storm Hawks are all set to enjoy a festival when they receive word that Starling's gone missing during a mission, investigating rumours of rebellion in Cyclonia. So they set out to Cyclonia and into trouble**

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Nerd Corp. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Nerd Corp. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue **

**Friday, 1****2:30 am, Terra** **Cyclonia, **

Shrike punched the air in front of him trying to focus his breath to increase the power behind the attack. He couldn't sleep, so he trained, the repetitive movement helped calm his mind. Lady Moon had told him and Kestrel to take Friday and Saturday off they... hadn't been doing well, he had fallen from his ride three times during flight class. So here he was at his parent's place training in the middle of the night.

'_Damn you Aerrow, this is all your fault.'_

His brow furrowed when he heard the door bang shut. He could sense his little sister's presence in the doorway of the room.

"They escaped," she announced.

"Come again?" he asked, not bothering to turn he just continued to punch the air.

"The Storm Hawks rescued Cardinal and escaped."

It took a great deal of self control for Shrike not to shout at his sister, "His name is Aerrow, there was never a Cardinal, Cardinal was just some lie," hissed Shrike. "How did they escape?"

"Hid in a cave on Howl point."

"You went for a ride around there tonight right? How do you know where they hid?"

"I saw them."

"You didn't tell the Talons?"

"I told the Dark Ace they went in another direction."

Shrike left out a breath and slowly turned to his sister, he walked up to her grabbed her shirt and puller her towards him embracing her, "You, never repeat this story to anyone, we never speak of it again. If the Dark Ace finds out, he may already suspect you put him on a false scent if he even finds out you were close to them at school..."

"But you'll be okay now, the nightmares will stop."

"Is that why you did it?" he whispered tightening his hold on her.

"No, they were my friends too, we'll both be okay."

Shrike placed his hands on her shoulders and stared at her eyes, "Next time they're on their own, got that Kes?"

Kestrel nodded "Yes. That favour was for old time's sake, now, the friendship is over."

***

**Tuesday, 12:00 am, Terra** **Cyclonia, Military School,**

Lady Moon smiled and thanked Celeste, her secretary, for the tea and cakes. Celeste wondered at the Headmistress having two cups and enough cakes for two people when there was no one in the room, but she let it slide. Her boss did many things that made sense only to her.

"Allow no one entrance for the next two hours. If they insist, be sure to give me some warning," ordered Lady Moon as her secretary opened the door to leave.

"Yes, ma'am."

Lady Moon rose from her chair and opened the windows. She turned to the strange purple and green bird perched in a nearby tree. It had been staring at her for the past hour.

"I have enough here for two," when the bird made no move, aside from cocking its head at her, she continued, "Arygyn, you've known me for what? Thirty five years now? You know my word means something and you have my word. No harm will come to you."

The bird flew through the window and landed on the floor next to the table. It glowed, a bright magenta light as it grew in size and became a man.

"Love the décor, very intellectual," he commented as he took a seat.

"So glad you approve," chuckled Lady Moon as she hobbled over and took her own seat, "As I recall, you like a hint of lemon, a little bit of milk and two lumps of sugar?"

"You remember, after all these years," he said, wiping away an imaginary tear drop, "I'm so touched."

"How many years has it been? I know it was before my injuries, about a month or two beforehand?"

"About that. You gave me quite a run for my money, I'll tell you that."

"Hmmm, it was fun. Not the nearly killing you part, but the fighting. I miss the fighting."

"But not the killing?"

"You know I never enjoyed that. I got very good at it over the years, killing and interrogating," she spoke, pouring him his tea, "but I think to actually enjoy the acts shows very poor taste. Enough small talk, the business at hand: you came for the Sky Knight's blades."

She waved her hand to where Aerrow's weapons stood mounted on her wall.

"Why else would I come here? Besides your wonderful company and the delicious tea, do not let that girl go."

"Hmm, I won't, unless she desires it, or betrays Cyclonia. And nice recovery. You never call, you never write. A woman could begin to think you don't like her."

"Well, you did give me a rather large cut across my chest last time. I almost bled to death, you know."

"But I'm crippled now."

"From what I hear, you're still very dangerous," replied Arygyn, bringing his cup to his lips.

"My dear man, I'm down right deadly."

"As modest as ever!" laughed the skeeler with a feminine wave of his hand.

"We've gotten side tracked again," she said, placing her cup on its saucer, "The blades – what will you give me in return?"

"Don't suppose you'd like some gold?"

"I have no interest in gold; I have no shortage of funds. No Skeeler, I don't think you have anything I desire. I'll give you the blades under three conditions. One, you don't leave until we've finished our tea. Two, you come by once a month for more, stay at least an hour. Three, you owe me an I.O.U. Agree and I part with the blades without a fight. Of course, your safety is guaranteed during your visits and the I.O.U will be nothing that goes against your conscience, which probably means I won't be calling it in. Agreed?"

"Hmm," the skeeler muttered, bringing the index finger of his left hand to his chin in an exaggerated position of thought, "Guess I don't have much of a choice. It'll take those kids forever to find another striker crystal, much less two."

"Don't forget forging the new blades," chuckled the Lady.

***

**Tuesday, 2:30 am, Rex, Field outside the stadium, Condor.**

"How are you feeling Aerrow?" asked Piper, as she entered her leader's room with a tray of food.

"I'd feel better if you'd let me off the ship."

"It's not so bad. We're lucky the Rex Guardians had a spare Os and Pulmo crystal we could use. You've been through a lot. Your body needs the rest, at least until your stitches come out."

"I'm fine."

"Umm, guys, we have a guest," announced Stork over the speakers.

"Who is it?" asked Aerrow.

"Arygyn."

"I'll meet him on the bridge," said Aerrow, then he noticed Piper was giving him _the_ look, "I can walk to the bridge, Piper."

***

"Hey kid, looking good, all things considered. Still need to do something about that hair though," greeted Arygyn as Aerrow and Piper entered the bridge.

Aerrow shook his head, "Nice to see you to Arygyn and I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Ta-da!" Arygyn said extravagantly as he reached behind his back and pulled out Aerrow's weapons.

"My blades!" Aerrow exclaimed as he walked up and took one of the weapons, his left arm still cast in plaster.

"How did you get these back?"

"Oh, Lady Moon and I go way back. All I had to do was promise to visit her once in a while," answered the skeeler as he handed the remaining blade to Piper.

"You two friends?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, just two old soldiers with a lot in common. We get along so much better now that she isn't under orders to kill me."

The next thing Aerrow knew, the famous warrior trainer was at his left side, holding up a hand and whispering in his ear, "She's lonely, most of her friends are dead so she likes to have someone around to talk about the 'good old days' even if that someone is — was an enemy.

"Well, I did what I came here to do. I'll see you kids around." He mocked curtsied to the pair, before morphing into his bird form and flew away.

***

**Sixteen days later, 12:30 pm, Somewhere in the skies of Atmos, Condor's Landing pad.**

"Ha!" shouted Finn as he tried to strike his Sky Knight's shoulder. Aerrow easily blocked the attacked and jabbed Finn in the stomach with his wooden practise blade.

"Ommff," moaned Finn as he fell on his posterior.

"Glad to see you're feeling better!" called Stork from the balcony in front of the bridge, "We just got a call from Terra Aquinos! They say Triton and the Neck Deeps disappeared in the lake while answering a distress call! I take it I should tell them we're on our way?"

Aerrow smiled. '_Finally, another mission.'_ "Good idea Stork. Set a course for Terra Aquinos!"

**The End**

**I want to say thanks to all who reviewed, even if it wasn't complementary I love hearing from you.**

**I also want to thank my betas and dedicate this fic to them (By the way the reason there are so many is because some had to quit halfway through I like to have three people go over each chap.) **_**Madame Lady, PixieGirl13, **__**4everlostinthought, Twiggy Boredom, Ishala8,**_** and last but certainly not least. The only beta who stuck with me from beginning to end even through that writers block that lasted a year in which nothing was writ (See that's why I don't post till I have the rough draft written) **_**Dark Ice Dragon**_**.**


End file.
